Found
by Flower princess11
Summary: Star house-sits for Danny while he is away on a family vacation. She thought it would have been an easy task. However, things prove to be anything but easy when she finds a little girl with ghost powers. Who is she? And why does she look REALLY similar to her boyfriend?
1. Star's RecapYet AGAIN

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 1: Star's Recap...Yet AGAIN_**

_Dear Diary_

_It's me again, Star Strong._

_Boy...so many things have happened since the last time I wrote, I honestly don't know where to start._

_Sure, I said that when I wrote about the incident of Specter Island, getting trapped in the school overnight and of course, getting lost in the GHOST Zone of all places._

_However, just this last month alone, me and Danny had to face off against Vlad trying to off us at the Water Park, me and Manson getting handcuffed together and being lost at the now abandoned Camp Skull and Crossbones and most recently and bizarely, when I accidentally got...something of Danny's, which he thankfully now has backed._

_Yeah, I know...I swear that it sometimes feels like my life suddenly turned into some sort of comic book..._

_Things have been really weird but also really good..._

_Dad has recently finished a huge court case and is actually talking about taking some vacation time soon. I really hope so, it's been so long since we had a family vacation, just the two of us..._

_I really hope he can find the time..._

_Not only that, mom and me...well...I guess you can say that we have been getting along better. We have been spending more time together, getting tea, having brunches and actually acting like mother-daughter. She even said she hopes to do more bonding together, which is cool...I guess. Not only that but Pierre is actually starting to talk and I am excited for him._

_Though deep down, I really hope his first word won't be "__**Papa**__" or "__**Colette**__"._

_Yeah, unfortunately they are still here. Jean-Puke and Colette The Terror are still major thorns in my side. The slime-ball is still the biggest jerk who gives the French a bad name and Colette is still trying to steal Danny away from me._

_Thankfully, my boyfriend is loyal to me and me only._

_Heck, you wouldn't believe her latest stunt, which was at school today. I had been at cheer leading practice, dealing with Paulina's belittling while Danny had come by to ask if I wanted to go see a movie with him after practice, only for that witch to swoop in, get her grubby little hands on him and say not to bother with her "sweaty _ _sœur" and should take her._

_Needless to say, I didn't hesitate to tell her to back off with the threat of knocking her block off. The only reason I didn't is because Ms. Tesslaff was close by and I didn't want to risk getting detention since it would mean no movie with Danny, so Colette was spared..._

_For now..._

_Anyway, aside from that, like was still the same. Dad is still defending politicians, celebrities and anyone who is up the corporate latter, mom is still learning to be a mom again, Georgia is still doing well and I really can't complain with her. School was going okay, especially since Mr. Lancer and the other teachers are still listening to my threat and are actually doing their jobs. I have been doing well in my classes and aside from Paulina being extra annoying at cheer practice, Dash still being the biggest creep ever by both insulting and hitting on me, Kwan still being too dumb to see how wrong this is but as you know by now, it's nothing that I can't handle._

_Even Manson has been more bearable lately since we started our truce. I wouldn't exactly call us friends but at the very least, we can stand each other now._

_Foley is Foley as always...no changes there._

_Last but not least, is Danny. Things have been absolutely wonderful, we are still together, and I am falling more and more in love with him each time I see him._

_Danny is so sweet, wonderful, special and amazing and I feel so happy when we are together. _

_We've been together for almost three months now and I even had him over to my house for dinner. Sure, it was a little awkward at first but thankfully my dad and Danny surprisingly seem to have gotten along just fine as we all enjoyed the dinner that Georgia made us and later laughed at one of my dad's favorite Billington's Island's movies._

_My dad can be a little embarrassing at times but I am just happy that he approves of Danny, especially since he made it clear that he didn't like my last serious boyfriend, Kwan..._

_Though, in hindsight, that was probably just good judgment on his part._

_Anyway, life has continued and I am really happy with my life right now._

_I have good grades, an amazing best friend who I am hanging out with tomorrow after school(just because I have a wonderful boyfriend now , it doesn't mean I am going to neglect my girl, Valerie), and also, the world's greatest boyfriend to call my own..._

_Sure, Colette and Paulina are still big pains in my butt but you can't have everything it seems._

_But aside from that, things are great with Danny and I am hoping it will get more serious soon._

_Sure, we have only been dating a few months but I just know what I have with Danny is special and there is no way I am letting it slip from me..._

_I mean, I know that I love him but we still haven't gotten to the point where we say "**I love you**" freely...I don't want to push it with Danny and I love what we have right now..._

_I guess I am just eager for the day when he is ready to tell me those three little words but I had been willing to wait until he was ready to tell me his secret and I will be willing to wait to hear this too._

_I don't want to pressure him, I want him to say that to me when **HE** chooses to._

_Until then, I will be content with the hand holding, the romantic candlelit dinners, the moonlight...strolls...and the making out._

_Oh, the making out..._

_Yeah, I am __**DEFINITELY**__ very much content with that..._

* * *

_"_And done...'Star said as she placed her pencil down and put her diary away in her usual hiding spot that was right under her mattress.

She smiled and sighed, feeling the usual relaxation she feels whenever she writes down her feelings.

She then laid on her bed, smiling as she thought about her life.

Great friends, good grades, her family life is improving and the love of a good man.

Yeah, she definitely has a lot to smile about.

_**RING**_!

Star grabbed her phone and smiled when she saw the special number she now knew by heart.

"Hi there, Danny-boo..."Star cooed into the phone.

_"Hey, how's my lady?._.."Danny cooed back.

"Better, now that you have called..."Star said as the two began to flirt over the phone, something that has become common with them.

"So, I was thinking that since my dad will be out working this Saturday and Georgia is cool enough to give us some space, you can come over...it would be just you, me and a Dead Teacher movie marathon..."Star suggested, thinking about him being over and as soon as Georgia was out of sight, they would see how long they could kiss before the movie was over.

"_Actually, Star...I can't that day...you see, Jazz is on one of her "trying to have a normal family" kicks again and she is insisting on a weekend family vacation to some ranch and my parents said yes.._."Danny said and Star pouted, but tried to be happy for him.

"Oh...well, that could be fun..."Star said,

_"Oh yeah, two days of my dad complaining about no weapons or jump suits, my mom taking potentially embarrassing pictures and Jazz being a control freak, as usual..._"Danny said sarcastically on his end.

**"**_**I HEARD THAT"**._.."Was heard in the background.

"Oh...well, I am sure that it won't be so bad..."Star said, before pausing.

"Wait...if you will be gone, who is going to handle the ghosts?..."She questioned.

_"Don't worry, we're leaving on Friday night and coming back on Sunday...I have had trips before and things worked out...heck, knowing my luck, the ghosts will probably just follow us to this ranch._.."Danny muttered.

Star was confused but decided that if he wasn't worried, that she shouldn't be either.

"_Speaking of which, baby...the reason I called, besides hearing your lovely voice, is because I wanted to ask a favor..._"Danny said.

"What is it, Danny-boo?..."Star asked, using her favorite pet name for him.

_"Look...since Tucker is still grounded for his internet bill...again...and Sam will be visiting her cousins that weekend, do you think you could do some house sitting for us?_..."Danny asked.

Star blinked in surprise.

"House sitting?..."Star questioned.

_"It's nothing major...my parents are going to turn everything off in the lab, so you won't need to go there...we just need someone to water the plants and make sure that no one robs us..._"Danny said.

Star blinked, before smiling.

"Sure thing...I mean, I have to ask my dad first but I'd be more than happy too..."Star said.

"_Awesome...well, I better get going...night, my Starlight.._."Danny said.

"Night, Danny-boo..."Star said, before they hung up.

Star sighed, as she processed what she agreed to do.

House sit for the Fenton's...

Well, she is up for the task. Danny said that she wouldn't need the lab and even so, Star wanted to help out, not to mention, this could help her earn some brownie points with his parents.

Sure, they have met a few times and they have treated her nicely, but one of the most important rules in dating is that if you have a chance to look good to your boyfriends folks, you don't squander that chance.

Star then noticed the time and it was getting late.

_"I better get some sleep._.."Star thought as she prepared to go to bed.

She had looks, her health, a great boyfriend, whom she was going to house-sit for this weekend.

Yeah, she didn't see any downsides to this at all.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_BFF's_**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that you all enjoy the latest installment of the series :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	2. BFF's

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 2: BFF's_**

_The Next Day_

It was a lovely Thursday afternoon and school had just let out. Danny had to leave early due to his parents needing him and Jazz to help pack for their little family trip.

However, Star was not alone as she was with her best friend Valerie, who was enjoying a rare day off from her job at the Nasty Burger. The two girls were now at the mall, doing some window shopping since Val couldn't afford much of these clothes, but it was still fun to browse and try some things on.

They were currently at Abyss, trying on some shoes.

"Now these are hot..."Valerie said as she tried on a pair of brown boots, which she liked.

"Wow, Val..those look amazing on you..."Star said sincerely.

"They fit like a dream too..."Valerie said.

"Then you should get them.."Star said and Valerie sent her a look.

"On a Nasty Burger salary, yeah right...'Valerie said and Star cringed, forgetting that Valerie isn't exactly A-List wealthy anymore.

Still, her best friend never gets to enjoy any luxuries anymore and Star has a credit card begging to be used.

"Well, if you want, I could buy them for you...'Star said.

"Star, these boots are $200, I can't pay that back...'Valerie pointed out.

"Then how about this...I can buy them for myself and I can let you borrow them any time you want..."Star suggested.

"Star...you're a five and I'm a seven...that ain't gonna work.."Valerie said as she took the boots off.

"Come on Val, let me buy them for you...you hardly treat yourself to anything anymore..."Star said and Valerie shook her head as she put the boots back.

"Star, I don't _**need**_ a pair of overpriced boots, no matter how nice they are...especially if someone else is paying for it...just drop it..."Valerie said seriously and Star sighed, knowing how stubborn she is about this kind of stuff.

Ever since Valerie hit rock bottom, she has been working hard to make ends meet and refuses to accept a handout like that out of pride, since she has learned that if she wanted something, she would earn it herself.

It made Star respect her even more..and feel even worse since she knew that just a year ago, Valerie didn't have to face this sort of issue.

Still, Star made a mental note to buy it later, since Valerie's birthday is just a few months away and proud or not, her best friend would not turn away a birthday gift.

What? She's just thinking about her friend is all...

* * *

After window shopping at Abyss, the two girls got hungry and were now at the Food court. The two girls got some burgers and ate at their usual table.

"So...how are things with Danny?..."Valerie asked after taking a fry.

Star smiled at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Perfect as always, and get this, he asked me to do some house sitting for him while he and his folks are on a trip this weekend..."Star said.

"And...that's a big deal?...'Valerie questioned.

"Well, sure his folks are nice to me but this doesn't hurt anything either..."Star said, making it obvious that she wants Danny's parents approval.

"I see...well, good luck with that..."Valerie said as she looked down.

Just a few months ago, Star absolutely detested and ridiculed Danny's family without hesitating and now she is going above and beyond to get them to like her...

"_She really has it bad for him.._."Valerie thought to herself.

She wanted to be happy for her best friend and for the most part she is, but still, a small part of her can't help but think of what she once had with Danny and had it not been for the ghosts, she could have had what she has right now.

Valerie tried to repress her anger, as it was yet another thing that was ghost's fault, especially the worst one out there...

"_Phantom..._'Valerie thought in anger.

"Uh, Val? You okay?..."Star questioned.

"Huh? I'm fine...why do you ask?..."Valerie questioned.

"Because you're stabbing your fries..."Star pointed out and Valerie realized what she did and suddenly looked sheepish.

"Oh-Uh...

Before Valerie could think up an excuse, the two suddenly saw some boxes flying away and a loud obnoxious voice saying this one word.

"_**BEWARE!..."**_

In Amity Park, that only means one thing...

"_**I AM THE BOX GHOST AND ALL OF THE GLORIOUS PARCELS IN THIS MALL WILL BE MINE!.**_.."He shouted before laughing obnoxiously.

_"Not him again..._" Both girls thought in sync and Valerie recalled that Star is still here.

"Oh, would you look at the time...I just forgot that I had promised to work the afternoon shift today...I'll see you later Star, bye..."Valerie said quickly before leaving.

Star saw this and sighed, as she knew that this was about that stupid Box Ghost and he was the reason Valerie left to _"go to work"_. She was just glad that it wasn't something actually dangerous and would bring Danny over here...

She didn't want her best friend hunting her boyfriend again.

_"I guess I might as well go home..._"Star thought as she packed up her things, already knowing that Valerie is going to be the red huntress for a while.

Not that she knows that she knows, mind you...

Star is so torn.

Star sighed, she knew Valerie's secret, that she is the red huntress but her best friend hasn't told her yet. As much as Star adores Valerie, things had been a little awkward between them since the incident at Floody Waters, where she had stopped Valerie from wasting Danny. Not to mention, she hasn't forgotten what she had tried to do during those few days when she had Danny's powers and became Starlight Spirit.

And Valerie didn't think twice to point a blaster at her and chase her down.

She tried to shake away that memory. She wanted to tell her then but she couldn't out of fear that her hate for ghosts was stronger than their friendship. Sure, she got over it but it still hurts but she knew that her friend is just misguided.

Acting out of her irrational hatred of ghosts that blinds her to the truth...plus, she didn't KNOW that it was her...

She was mostly over it...she knew that but deep down, it hurt...but what hurts more is that she still hasn't told her secret yet.

That she is a hunter at all...

It reminded her of the days when she had been going nuts waiting for Danny to tell her about his secret but it's almost even more frustration.

I mean, she knows her best friends secret but said friend hasn't _**TOLD**_ her yet and is still clueless that she knows. She also can't tell her that she knows without risking revealing her boyfriend's secret and as much as she cares about Valerie, she does have a tendency to shoot first and ask questions never.

She really wants to talk to Val about her ghost hunting and to convince her that Danny isn't a bad guy, but she can't without risking all of that.

Not only that but deep down, Star wants her to tell her _first_.

Sure, it might seem silly but she really just wanted Val to tell her on her own...it's just wouldn't be the same unless her best friend trusts her.

Though to be honest...she wondered if she would _ever_ come around to telling her.

The blonde girl sent one last look and saw that her best friend was now in her armor and was chasing after the annoying Box Ghost with full intent on pulverizing him and she sighed.

She just wished that she wouldn't do the same thing to Danny.

_"Val...what am I going to do with you?.._.'Star thought in frustration before leaving for home.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_To House Sit _**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **We shall see how their meeting goes...

**Batguy01** and** Phantom Fan 21: **Thank you :)

**RawToonage press: **:)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	3. To House Sit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 3: To House Sit_**

_Previously_

_The blonde girl sent one last look and saw that her best friend was now in her armor and was chasing after the annoying Box Ghost with full intent on pulverizing him and she sighed._

_She just wished that she wouldn't do the same thing to Danny._

_"Val...what am I going to do with you?...'Star thought in frustration before leaving for home._

* * *

_Friday_

It was lunch time at Casper High and Valerie had just gotten in with her lunch that she had brought from home.

She tried to look for her best friend Star and Danny, but she didn't see them anywhere.

She did however, see Sam Manson and Tucker Foley at their usual table.

"Hey guys..."Valerie greeted.

"Hey Val..."Tucker greeted in a friendly voice.

Sam, however, crossed her arms.

"What do you want?...'Sam said, not even bothering faking niceness.

Valerie ignored it and got to the point.

"Have either of you see Star or Danny anywhere?..."Val asked, having wanted to sit with them.

"You just missed them, they said that they were going to have lunch together outside..."Tucker said.

"O-Oh...I see...'Valerie said, looking sheepish.

She knew that Star likely wanted to be alone with Danny and not for eating-related reasons.

"You gonna go talk to them?..."Sam asked and Val shook her head.

"No...I don't want to intrude..."Val said, feeling a little awkward now.

"You know, you can sit with us if you want..."Tucker offered and Sam kicked him under the desk and he hissed.

Val noticed and didn't really feel like sitting with a girl who still seems to dislike her and a tech geek who'd hit on her.

"Actually-

"Valerie, you can sit with me!..."Nathan Lester suddenly appeared and Valerie soon found herself sitting right in between Sam and Tucker.

"Sorry, they invited me..."Valerie said quickly and Nathan looked upset.

_"**WHY WON'T YOU SAY YES?!.**.._"Nathan shouted before running away crying.

Valerie sighed as she soon found having lunch with Sam and Tucker.

It was the lesser of the two evils.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Star and Danny_

The happy couple was having lunch together under a tree, and both were happy for numerous reasons.

One, because they are together and happy.

Two, Lancer has lunch duty today and none of the bullies can disturb them without getting in trouble, which is a plus.

So, as Star playfully fed Danny some grapes that she packed for lunch, she said this.

"I got good news...Jean-Puke is out of town on business and Colette is with him, no doubt in order to take a break from everyone laughing at her clothes..."Star said.

"Oh, so that's why it has been so nice and quiet today..."Danny said, happy that the red haired nuisance wasn't around to pester him.

He still raised a brow.

"So, she gets to miss school just because her dad has a business trip?..."Danny questioned.

"Yeah but on the bright side, it means we don't have to deal with her today..."Star said and Danny smiled at that.

_"Hmm._..good point..."Danny said.

Soon the lovebirds continued to feed each other as they discussed their plans today.

"So, what time did you guys say that you were leaving for your trip?..."Star questioned.

"4:30PM...Speaking of which, thanks again for house sitting...are you sure that it's not too much trouble?...'Danny asked, to make sure.

"Of course not Danny, I am happy to help..."Star said sincerely.

"I really wish that I could bring you with me...it's going to be so boring without my favorite girl around..."Danny said.

"Awe...Danny-Boo...flattery won't get you_ everywhere._.."Star teased as she sent him a lovey-dovey look.

"Well, what about here and now?..."Danny teased back and Star giggled.

"Well, maybe _this_ time it will..."Star giggled.

The two teenagers shared a kiss, before continuing their lunch, trying to enjoy their time together before having to deal with a whole weekend apart.

* * *

_Later that day_

It was now Friday afternoon and the Fenton's were now loading everything into their RV for their little family trip.

"Come on everyone, get the lead out..."Jack called, before scratching due to no longer having his jumpsuit on.

"Maddie, tell me again why we are doing this?..."Jack whined.

"Because Jazz made it clear that we need to spend more time as a family and share a non-ghost hunting vacation..."Maddie said.

"But we already had one..."Jack whined.

"You mean when you smuggled all of those weapons and your extra jumpsuit..."Maddie chided and Jack looked sheepish.

"Speaking of which, turn around..."Maddie said and Jack groaned as he obeyed his wife who began to frisk him and found a few weapons that he had tried to sneak.

"Jack..."Maddie scowled and Jack pouted.

"Aw, come on...can't I take just one?..."Jack complained.

"Dad, you guys promised no weapons..I just want one normal experience as a family before going to college...'Jazz reminded as Maddie continued to confiscate any and all weapons on her husband.

Meanwhile, Danny had given the extra house key to Star and had given her the tour of the house and the instructions.

"Okay...so it's really not that big of a deal...we just need you to water the plants and leave a different light on at night, as well as set the _"normal"_ security system..."Danny said.

"Why did you say it like that?..."Star questioned as Danny sighed as he went to where a floral painting was and removed it.

There where two buttons and above them marked security system. The red one says _"**Ghost**"_ and the green one says _"**Normal**"._

"Believe me...there is a _huge_ different, just trust me when I say to only press the normal button when you leave and that's all..."Danny said.

Star decided to take his word for it.

It's no secret that the Fenton's can be over the top at times...

_**HONK! HONK!**_

Speaking of which, the two teens suddenly heard honking from the RV.

"Come on, Danny...we got to leave now if we want to get there before nightfall..."Jack called.

Danny heard this and sighed in embarrassment, before turning to Star.

"Thanks again for agreeing to do is...and sorry about my folks..."Danny said.

"Don't be...they're nice..."Star said, meaning it.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton might be kind of weird but they actually are nice people once you get to know them and they have treated her very nicely since she and Danny started dating.

It made her feel guilty about how she called them freaks in the past.

"I'm glad that you think that, my Starlight..."Danny said.

Hearing that brought a smile to Star's face. All because she _"borrowed"_ something of Danny's, that gave him an idea for a nickname for her.

She already love it.

The two shared a brief kiss before Star followed Danny outside and watched him get in the RV, and Star was now speaking to his parents.

"Thank you once again for house sitting for us, dear..."Mrs. Fenton said.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Mrs. Fenton..."Star said, smiling politely to her boyfriend's mother.

"Remember that we will be staying at the Spook E. Ranch upstate and if you have any trouble at all and see a ghost, call us..."Jack said quickly, while his daughter groaned before turning to blonde.

"Sorry about our folks..."Jazz said and Star said nothing, just looking sheepish.

Soon, it was Danny's turn to speak to her.

"I'll see you on Sunday and I promise after that, it's just going to be you and me..."Danny whispered quickly to her.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Danny-boo..."Star whispered back.

He smiled as he waved her goodbye.

Soon Jack started the car and they were off.

"Bye Danny...Bye Jazz...Mr. And Mrs. Fenton...have a safe trip..."Star called as they drove off.

Star waved as she watched her boyfriend and his family soon leave to go on their vacation. A vacation that she hopes would end with them coming home and being pleased with how good of a job their son's girlfriend did taking their of their house.

Unknown to Star, this wasn't going to be just the typical, run of the mill house sitting job this weekend...

Not even close...

Oh boy...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_To House Sit Part 2_**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you NeoMark for the little _"Starlight"_ bit used here.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**SofiPhan29:**I can't give away spoilers...you will just have to wait and see. Also, thanks :)

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **NeoMark made a side story called _Swapped,_ where Star had Danny's powers for a while. It's really good.

**Invader Johnny:**

1) You can say that again...

2) We shall see...we shall see...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	4. To House Sit Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 4: To House Sit Part 2_**

While Danny and his family were off on their trip, a certain someone has just passed the sign that says **_"Welcome to Lake Eerie"._**

It was now late in the evening, the sun has just set and this person was panting heavily as they looked around, fear in their eyes, as if they were expecting someone to jump out and attack them.

"I think I gave'em the slip..."This person said before taking a deep breath.

"Still, I have to find Danny before my luck runs out..."This person says as she looked around.

Once she made sure that the coast was clear, this person took to the skies and continued to head to her destination.

**_Amity Park..._**

* * *

_The Next Day_

Star had just woken up and had come downstairs to have breakfast with her father.

"Morning dad, morning Georgia..."Star said as she greeted her dad and her housekeeper.

"Someone seems well-rested..."Georgia said as she served the girl her breakfast.

"So, any plans today my little shooting star..."Johnathan said.

"Not much, just going to go check up on Danny's place, water some plants and after that, I guess I will just hang out with Valerie..."Star said as she continued to eat the french toast that Georgia made her.

"So today's your first day of house sitting, huh?.."Johnathan said.

"It's no big deal dad...it's just watering plants and making sure that the security system is working right, it's all..."Star said with a shrug.

"Just remember our conversation, dear...you're in charge of taking care of other people's property and that's a big responsibility..."Johnathan said.

Star resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sigh. Her dad had given her permission to do this favor to the Fenton's, but not before subjecting her to the whole_ "__just remember to be careful__"_ and _"you need to be responsible"_ talk that most teens go through every other day of their lives.

"I promise, dad...it's just a house and I got this...I can totally handle it..."Star said to her father, before continuing her the while, she thought this.

_"I wonder how Danny is doing right now?..."_Star thought as she heart fluttered at the thought of her boyfriend.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With the Fenton's._

After driving all night long, the Fenton's soon arrived to their destination but to Danny's dismay, the place was practically a ghost town.

"You have got to be kidding me..."Danny said as he looked around the ranch, as it looked almost abandoned, the only difference was a few folks dressed in western ware who seem to work here.

"It seemed nicer in the brochure..."Jazz said weakly to her brother.

"And what year was this picture taken?...'Danny said sarcastically.

"Come on kids, time to check in..."Jack said in an oblivious tone as he and his wife checked in.

Danny sighed as he walked in and took out his phone.

"I'm calling Star..."Danny said but to his surprise, the manager walked in.

"Sorry about that little buckaroo, but we at the Spook E. Ranch don't allow no phones or fancy technology, so I am afraid we will have to hold on to that for the time being...'The manager said as he took his, Jazz's and the Fenton's cell phone.

"Why?..."Danny demanded, not liking this.

"To focus on living life like they did in the Ol' west! Yee-Haw!..."He said as he pointed to the ranch and the many activities.

Danny and even his parents sent a look to Jazz, who groaned and looked sheepish.

"Hey, it can still be fun...right?..."Jazz said like an answer and Danny groaned.

* * *

_Later_

Star had gone to Fenton Works just after her weekend dance lessons, using the spare key that Danny had given her.

Once she was inside, she locked the door and looked around.

It was strange, she has been here before but without Jazz reading her psychology books or loudly complaining, the Fenton's noisy inventions or Danny's corny but cute jokes, this place is really quiet.

A little **_too_** quiet.

"Okay...I better get started...'Star said as she pulled out the list that the Fenton's had given her, which basically consists of what she had to do today, which, just as Danny promised, is mostly water the plants, make sure that the security system is working and to keep an extra light on later this evening to confused burglars.

Piece of cake, right?

* * *

_About an hour _

_Later_

Star had honestly been surprised by the amount of plants that the Fenton's house, since she never took them to be the green thumb type and she never really took the time to notice the last time she was here.

It seems Mrs. Fenton has a flower patch in their back yard that she is very sentimental about and it needs to be watered twice a day. Mr. Fenton also, ironically enough, has a bunch of tomato plants that need tending too. Also, Jazz seems to have a small window box garden in her room that also needs attention and that goes without saying the regular houseplants in the living room.

"And done..."Star said as she watered the last plant, before crossing it off.

"Okay...plants have been watered..."She said pleased.

She soon went to go check on the security system and saw that it was still on it's normal setting. She didn't even bother to go check the lab since Danny said that everything would be turned off, so no need for that.

"Okay, security is all set..."Star said as she crossed that off her check list.

She figured that she could come back later to leave the light on when it begins to get a little darker.

"Okay...I think this will do for now..."Star said as she soon began to lock things up for the time being.

She then pulled out her cell phone and decided to call her boyfriend but to her surprise, he wasn't picking up.

_ "Huh? Weird..."_Star thought, normally, she'd be worried given the type of life that he lives but he is on a no-ghost vacation right now, so there is the possibility that there is a more mundane reason that he is not picking up.

She decided to check later, and she then dialed another number that is close to her. After a few moments, there was an answer.

_"Hello?.."_Was said.

"Hey Val...I'm almost done with my house sitting job..I just got one thing left on my list but I can do it later...wanna hang?..."Star asked her best friend.

_"I can't right now Star...I...got called for an extra shift...but how about later...maybe we can grab a bite together..._"Val suggested.

Star paused when she heard this and tried hard not to sigh in disappointment. She's learned by now that when Val is called for an extra shift, it's really her going off ghost hunting, still, this is all she could say.

_ "_Sure..maybe..."Star said, though inside she is bummed.

She really likes and cares about Valerie and she knows that a lot of ghosts can be troubled but-

_**Crash... **_

Star's eyes widened when she suddenly heard a noise and got defensive.

"I'll call you back, Val.."Star said before hanging up.

The blonde girl quickly grabbed the Fenton saber that she keeps her in purse and activated it. She then held it close, just to be safe.

She went to the direction where she heard the sound of the crash and she saw a knocked over trash can but she didn't see anyone here...but that didn't mean that it was the way it seemed.

_"__Okay, this is either a ghost or a real burglar...calm down, Star..."_Star thought, trying to remain focused.

If it is a ghost, she has the weapon and the training to handle it and if it a regular burglar...well-

Before Star could contemplate it further, she heard some noise in the kitchen. The blonde girl peaked and to her surprise, she saw a figure on the floor, panting heavily.

It looked to be a kid.

Star's guard lowered.

"Uh...who are you?..."Star questioned and the girl gasped as she turned around in shock.

That's when Star got a good look at this kid.

She looks to be no older than 12, with black hair in a pony tail, blue eyes and a tired look on her face, she is also reading a blue hoodie, red shorts that match her hat and blue sneakers.

Star blinked in surprise.

Why does this kid look.._.familiar? _

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Meeting Danielle_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**DJ Rodriguez:**

1) LOL! Yeah, a person should never say the words "how bad could it be?", without expecting trouble.

2) Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	5. Meeting Danielle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 5: Meeting Danielle_**

_Previously_

_Before Star could contemplate it further, she heard some noise in the kitchen. The blonde girl peaked and to her surprise, she saw a figure on the floor, panting heavily._

_It looked to be a kid._

_Star's guard lowered._

_"Uh...who are you?..."Star questioned and the girl gasped as she turned around in shock._

_That's when Star got a good look at this kid._

_She looks to be no older than 12, with black hair in a pony tail, blue eyes and a tired look on her face, she is also reading a blue hoodie, red shorts that match her hat and blue sneakers._

_Star blinked in surprise._

_Why does this kid look..__**.familiar?**_

* * *

_Ealier_

Dani had arrived to Fenton Works, exhausted. She had been flying all night and used the last of her strength to faze in.

She was now in the kitchen, panting heavily and her face covered in sweat.

"I..I made it..."She said as she fell to the floor, feeling weak.

She had been flying all night, she was hungry and she was still worried for many reasons but at the very least she made it to her destination...

Now all she had to do is talk to Danny and she will be-

"Uh...who are you?..."A voice said.

Dani's eyes widened as she turned around in shock.

She saw a girl that she has never seen before. She is older and taller than her, with long blonde hair and blue wondered who she was...and she also realized that she has been caught.

"Uh...Hi...I'm...Danielle Fenton...Danny Fenton's third cousin once removed...I just came here to see my favorite cousin, Danny..."Dani lied quickly, using the same lie that she used when she first arrived here.

Star blinked in confusion at what she just said. Now that she got a good look at her, she does kind of look like Danny...quite a bit, right down to the blue eyes. Heck, she could probably pass for his younger sister given the similar looks.

"Uh...you do realize that the Fenton's are away on a vacation and-

Star paused as she suddenly recalled something Danny had told her, about a young girl named Danielle and who and _what_ she really is...

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Back when they had been lost in the Ghost Zone_

_"Who is Danielle?..." Star asked._

_"Promise not to tell Jazz? I'm not sure how she'll take it..."Danny said and Star nodded._

_"Okay... I call her my cousin, but it'd be more accurate to say she's my sister... because she's my **clone..."**Danny said_

_Star just stared at him for 5 seconds._

_"I'm sorry... what?..."Star said, still with that expression._

_"Danielle is my clone, she was created by Vlad in an attempt to try to clone the perfect ghost son he wanted to kill and replaced me with...but don't worry, once she saw the kind of person Vlad really is, she turned on him and sided with me...she really is a sweet kid..."Danny said and Star didn't say anything, still with that expression on her face._

_"Star?...'Danny asked and Star blinked._

_"I'm sorry...let me get this straight... This Vlad guy wants to kill your dad and marry your mom, adopt you as his heir while he plots world domination... and he managed to **clone** you?" Star asked, looking stunned and even disturbed too._

_"Yep, that's about the size of it..."Danny said and Star shook her head._

_"He really **is** a psycho..."Star said and Danny nodded in agreement._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Once that memory ended, Star then gasped loudly and Dani's eyes widened.

This kid is the right age, goes by the name of Danielle and she has the same hair color, eyes and complexion as Danny.

This has to be her!

**_"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE DANNY'S CLONE!_**..'Star exclaimed and to her surprise, Dani suddenly turned invisible and Star realized her error.

She must have scared her. She has to fix this.

"No..No wait...come back...it's okay... you can trust me...Danny told me about you..."Star said, getting Dani's attention.

Enough that she became visible again, though she still looked wary.

"What? He did?...'Danielle said cautiously as she was once again visible.

Star tried to remain calm as she spoke to her, even kneeling a bit to be at eye level.

"Oh, forgive my manners...Hi, I'm Star Strong...latest recruit for Team Phantom..."Star introduced..."And I'm dating Danny..."She said sheepishly.

Danielle honestly didn't know what to expect when she got here. She had been hoping to get here safe and sound, find Danny and get some help.

However, turns out that he is away on vacation...and his girlfriend is the one who is greeting her?

"Huh?...'Dani questioned.

This is something she did **_not_** expect.

* * *

_About ten minutes later_

Seeing how famished the girl was, Star had brought her to the living room and had given her what she could find in the fridge, thinking it was appropriate.

Dani soon scarfed down everything that she could get her hands on, while Star just sat in the chair, still amazed.

_"So this is her?.._."Star thought as she watched the girl eat.

She has seen a lot of amazing, unusual things since she became close to Danny but this kid, if what Danny says is true and she knows it is, is his _clone._

An honest to goodness **_clone!..._**

_**Whoa...**_

Once the kid stopped eating and looked more or less content, Star decided it was time to try and talk to her.

She had been curious about this since Danny revealed that he had been cloned, besides, she was curious as to why she is here in the first place.

"So, what brings you here?..."Star questioned and the girl suddenly looked like she recalled something.

Something important...

"Where is Danny? I need his help..."Dani said.

"He is away on a family trip..."Star said and Dani suddenly looked a little trouble.

"What?..."Dani said, her tone in disbelief.

It made Star worried.

"W-What's wrong?..."Star questioned as the girl now looked anxious for some reason.

"I...I just really need his help..."Dani said, looking troubled about something.

"Come on, you can tell me...maybe I can help..."Star said, being nice.

I mean, she knew by how he talked about her that Danny really cares about this kid like she is family and she could definitely see Danny in her.

Besides, clone or not, she is still a kid...right?

"You said that Dani told you about me, so you must know about my life story..."Dani said and Star nodded.

"He mentioned that Vlad created you in an attempt to have a Danny-like minion but you turned out to be nice and sided with Danny when you found out how much of a psycho Vlad really is. Afterwards, Danny helped you stay stable with some weird thing called the ecto-dejecto before you flew off dramatically...did I leave anything out?..."Star said and Dani's eyes widened.

'I...think you got most of the recap..."Dani said as she eyed this girl.

"So, what's wrong? You're not..._sick_ again, are you?..."Star said, not knowing how else to describe the fact that this kid almost _**melted.**_

Dani shook her head.

"No...it's not that thankfully but...while I was in hiding...I..."Dani stopped, looking troubled.

Star looked worried.

"What's wrong?..."Star asked.

"I think someone is stalking me...someone _not_ human..."Dani said, revealing her fear.

Star's eyes widened.

It's just been confirmed, this is no ordinary house sitting job.

Not at all..

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Meeting Danielle Part 2_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Phantom Fan 21: **

1) :)

2) Well, Star figured it out pretty quick, since Danny _did_ tell her about his clone...

**DVMStarblade: **Thank you :)

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny:**

1) You were right about that. LOL!

2) Uh-huh...

**Batguy01: **We'll find out soon enough...

**DJ Rodriguez:**

1) Thank you :)

2) Actually if you recall, Danny _did_ mention that he had a female clone named Danielle, as shown here...

**Luiz4200: **Uh-huh :)

**61394: **How's this for soon? ;)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	6. Meeting Danielle Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 6: Meeting Danielle Part 2_**

_Previously_

_"So, what's wrong? You're not...__**sick **__again, are you?..."Star said, not knowing how else to describe the fact that this kid almost __**melted.**_

_Dani shook her head._

_"No...it's not that thankfully but...while I was in hiding...I..."Dani stopped, looking troubled._

_Star looked worried._

_"What's wrong?..."Star asked._

_"I think someone is stalking me...someone __**not**__ human..."Dani said, revealing her fear._

_Star's eyes widened._

_It's just been confirmed, this is no ordinary house sitting job._

_Not at all.._

* * *

Danny couldn't believe it, but he almost wished he was back at school.

This ranch was close to abandoned and with it's zero tech and phones policy, it was a total snooze-ville.

He wasn't the only one thinking that as his dad was still scratching himself, due to not being allowed to wear his suit, while his mom and Jazz tried to think of a way to have some fun.

"Come on everyone, cheer up...I hear there is a nice trail nearby and the view is suppos to be lovely..."Jazz said optimistically.

"A family hike sounds like a great idea, isn't that right?..."Maddie said as she turned to her husband, who didn't listen as he was still itching like crazy.

"Maddie, get me the Fenton Ointment..."Jack pleaded before scatching even more.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I wonder what Star is up to right now, it has to be more fun than this..."Danny muttered as he thought sof his sweet and pretty girlfriend.

* * *

_Back with Star_

"I think someone is stalking me...someone **_not_** human..."Dani said, revealing her fear.

Star's eyes widened as she registered that.

"What do you mean? What happened?...'Star asked worried.

Dani sighed as she began to explain her tail.

"It was about a week ago, I was in New York...enjoying the sights and then, I got attacked my something..."Dani said.

"A ghost?.."Star asked and Dani shook her head.

"No, my ghost sense didn't go off...it was a machine...it tried to capture me but I barely got away...it's been chasing me for days and every time I thought I gave it the slip, it finds me..."Dani said, looking troubled.

"Any idea who sent the machine?...'Star said and Dani's eyes narrowed.

"Only one person comes to my mind...and me being here is dangerous since he can find me again but I was desperate.."Dani said looking worried.

Star had a feeling she knew who she is talking about.

"Let me guess...he's a Fruitloop with a hideous vampire-like haircut and with delusions of grandeur and unbelievably petty..."Star said and Dani blinked.

"Whoa...Danny really _did_ tell you everything..."Dani said.

"Well, you don't have to worry...I won't let that psycho lay a hand on you..."Star said and Dani was surprised.

"You're being really nice to a kid you just met?..."Dani said and Star blinked.

She had been shocked at first to discover this girl's existence but now, she just wants to make sure that she is okay. To be honest, in hindsight, discovering her boyfriend had a pre teen female version of himself wasn't the **_most_** insane thing she has ever discovered, all things considered.

"Hey, Danny considers you family and you're just a kid, that's all the reason I need..."Star said.

Dani was surprised, before she eyed this girl.

She is really pretty and so far, she has been very nice to her.

"So...Star is it?..."Dani asked.

"Yeah?..."Star said.

"Are you really Danny's girlfriend?..."Dani asked and Star blushed.

"Over three months and going strong..."Star said happily as she showed off a certain something.

A gold and ruby class ring that Danny had given her on their third date, where they had decided to be steady.

It was pretty old fashioned but Star loved it since it showed how special Danny was to her. Dani saw the ring and then the girl. Dani usually tried to keep to herself when not with her _"cousin"_ but this Star girl does seem nice and if she is Danny's girlfriend, he is special to her too.

It made Dani smile.

"Speaking of which, I better call him...'Star said as she dialed his number.

However, there was no answer and she called a few more times and she frowned.

"That's weird..."Star said, before noticing the look on Dani's face and tried to cheer her up.

"I am sure that he is okay and I know that when he comes home, he will be really glad to see you again..."Star said but Dani still looked nervous.

"So...what are we going to do?..."Dani asked, wondering what to do.

"Well, obviously I can't leave you like this...look, Danny will be back tomorrow, so I guess that we just lay low until then..."Star suggested.

"But...that thing that is after me..."Dani pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll have your back...I promise..."Star said, meaning it.

Sure, she just met this kid less than an hour ago but she knows that she is important to Danny and Star will make sure that she will be okay.

She is Danny's family after all... That's more than enough reason for her...

* * *

_Later_

Dani had gotten hungry again and Star had brought her some instant ramen, since that was the easiest thing that she could cook on short notice.

She served it to the little girl, who scarfed it down voraciously.

_"Hmm...she looks like Danny and even **eats** like him too.._."The blonde couldn't help but think.

Once she was done, she turned to the older girl.

"Thank you..."Dani said gratefully.

"No problem..."Star said.

However, Dani suddenly became silent.

Star noticed.

"What's wrong?..."Star asked and the girl covered her mouth.

"Shush...do you hear it?..."Dani asked, due to her hearing being more advance.

Star blinked, before Dani's eyes widened.

"It's here...'Dani said in a panic.

Star's eyes widen and before she realized, she grabbed the girl, and her Fenton light saber and soon ran to a nearby closet.

"Be quiet and say nothing..."Star said, since she didn't completely know what they are dealing with.

Star tried to find a place to hide and soon found what she was looking for . A closet next to down stairs hall bathroom.

"In here..."Star said as she brought them inside and the two hid in it.

"Weird...Danny didn't show me this one..."Star questioned, before she noticed something and picked it up.

"What is it?..."Dani questioned and soon Star let out a squeal.

_"Awe._.."Star said before giggling as she showed Dani what the picture is.

Dani began to giggle to as they saw it was a baby picture of Danny, who looked to be no older than one, sucking on a pacifier and wearing a little blue onesie that has an anti-ghost image on it.

It was both very cute and potentially embarrassing for Danny if this picture got in the wrong hand, they also noticed that there were even more pictures here, presumably because Danny chose to hide them in here, most likely to keep someone like Star from finding them and teasing him about them.

"Aw, how adorable..."Star cooed, as she kept looking at the picture.

"Well, at least I know my cute boyfriend was a cute baby at one point..."Star said as she put the picture in her pocket, not wanting to forget about this.

The two girls soon heard the sound of a window breaking and Star groaned.

"So much for house-sitter of the year..."She thought in dismay but remained quiet and made Dani do the same.

They heard the sound of something hovering, it got close for a moment and Dani was about to use her powers, only for it to sound like it was going away.

Curious, Star opened the door just a creak and saw what the thing was.

It looked to be a robot, all sleek and with dark colors.

To their surprise, the machine soon scanned but it didn't do anything after that but leave.

Once they were sure that it was gone, they came out of the closet and Dani was confused.

"Oh man, that was close..."Dani said, looking stressed.

"So that's the thing, huh...obviously Vlad's handiwork..."Star said.

"I just don't get it...it came here and scanned but it's like it couldn't detect me..."Dani said.

Star is also confused

"It's funny...but you were human and that thing didn't notice you...you weren't using your powers too?...'Star said.

She suddenly got an idea...

'Dani, the last time that thing was after you, did you use your powers?..."Star asked, needing to be sure.

"Yeah, why?..."Dani asked, not getting it.

"Do you...think it's possible that it can't detect you without you using your powers?..."Star suggested and Dani blinked as she tried to think about it.

The times she had encountered this hunting machine, she had been using her powers either to travel or to get a meal and the only times she had been at peace was when she had been sleeping in her human form.

"Hmm...maybe...it's possible..."Dani said.

"Well, that's our answer...don't use your powers and that thing can't detect you..."Star said and Dani blinked.

"But why can't it detect me? Vlad usually isn't sloppy like that?...'Dani questioned.

"I don't know...maybe it goofed but who cares...it's a glitch that works in our favor..."Star said optimistically.

"But still...even if I don't use my powers, sooner or later Vlad is going to realize that I am here...you have no idea what he can do...he probably already knows..."Dani said nervously.

"Oh, I have faced Vlad before, I have some idea..."Star said as she tried to think.

Soon an idea came and the blonde girl smirked.

Dani noticed.

"What are you thinking?..."Dani asked the blonde girl eyed her closely, smirking even more.

"I think I have an idea on how to keep you hidden..."Star said and Dani's eyes widen upon hearing that.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Star's Idea_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Phantom Fan 21: **Yeah, It's a shame that they never showed that before it was cancelled.

**Wiseguy2415: **I try ;)

**Invader Johnny: **Uh-huh

**qazse: **I guess in hindsight but still...

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **I hear that!

**61394: **:)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	7. Star's Idea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 7: Star's Idea_**

_Previously_

_"Oh, I have faced Vlad before, I have **some** idea..."Star said as she tried to think._

_Soon an idea came and the blonde girl smirked._

_Dani noticed._

_"What are you thinking?..."Dani asked the blonde girl eyed her closely, smirking even more._

_"I think I have an idea on how to keep you hidden..."Star said and Dani's eyes widen upon hearing that._

* * *

_Elsewhere_

While Star was busy tending to Danielle, a certain red huntress was in the middle of shooting at Klemper, who had been in downtown Amity Park, trying to _"make friends"_ only to throw a **_HUGE_** frozen tantrum over being rejected.

Again...

**_"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!.._**."Valerie shouted as she kept firing at the ghost, who responded by trying to freeze her.

**_"WILL YOU PLEASE BE MY FRIEND?!_**..."Klemper pleaded and Valerie glared.

**_"MY FRIENDS AIN'T GHOSTS!._**.."Valerie shouted as she blasted him again.

Klemper whimpered before he threw another tantrum.

**_"WHY WON'T ANYONE BE MY FRIEND?!_**..."Klemper whined loudly as Valerie blasted him once more.

After almost an hour of chasing after and battling the lonely but obnoxious frozen ghost, Valerie managed to subdue and capture him in her own thermos. Once done, she found a safe hiding place and changed back.

"Finally..."Valerie said, happy to get that over with.

She then glanced at her watch and smiled.

"Huh? Still got a lot of time before curfew...maybe I can still catch Star..."Valerie said in a please way.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Fenton Works_

"What are you thinking?..."Dani asked the blonde girl eyed her closely, smirking even more.

"I think I have an idea on how to keep you hidden..."Star said and Dani's eyes widen upon hearing that.

"An idea?..."Dani questioned.

"How about this? Until Danny comes back...maybe we can disguise you..."Star suggested.

"Disguise?..."Dani questioned.

**_RING!_**

Star then felt her cell phone ringing.

"Oh, hold on...maybe it's Danny..."Star said as she checked her phone, only to see that it's not her boyfriend who is calling.

She did answer it though.

"Hello?..."Star questioned.

"_Hey girl...great news...I managed to get some time off so...we still up for hanging out?..._"Val asked on the other end.

Star's eyes widen. She had been so worried about Dani, that she had forgotten about Val. Star hated to do this but Dani really needs her right now.

"Actually...something came up..."Star said, feeling a little sad when she could hear the disappointment in her friends tone.

_"Oh...really? What came up?._..'Val asked.

"I just remembered that I...promised to do some _babysitting_ today...so I can't...how about tomorrow?..."Star said optimistically.

_"Babysitting?_..."Valerie questioned.

"Yeah...just some kid...anyway, I gotta go...see ya..."Star said before hanging up.

She did notice the annoyed look on Dani's face.

"Babysitting?...'Dani said and Star looked a little sheepish.

"It was all I could think up...but enough about that, we have to get you a disguise..."Star reminded and Dani was indeed reminded of that bit.

"What do you have in mind?...'Dani asked.

"You'll see...now,come on Dani, once I am done with you , even _you_ won't even recognize yourself..."Star said as she grabbed her little hand.

"Where are we going?..."The little ghost girl asked.

"Where **_all_** girls go to change their look..."Star said as she lead the little ghost girl to their destination.

Dani was nervous but decided to trust this girl...she just hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

_Later_

_At The Mall_

Star had brought Dani to Junior Abyss, a place where she used to buy most of her clothes when she was a kid. She needed to get her to blend in and in order to do that, she needs some new clothes.

Dani was now here, looking around, feeling pretty out of place here. She was even wearing a trench coat, pair of sun glasses and bandana that they had found around Fenton Works before leaving the house.

Just to play it safe.

"So...what exactly are we looking for?..."Dani couldn't help but ask as Star kept looking at the clothes with keen interest.

"A new look so the Fruitloop can't recognize you...don't worry, clothes are just the beginning..."Star said as she was comparing some outfits.

Star had handed Dani a long sleeved, red shirt, blue jeans and red flats for the young girl to try on.

Dani did and Star was pleased.

"Nice...that should do for now..."Star said, but Dani saw the price tag and frowned.

"But this costs so much..."Dani pointed out, knowing she can't afford even the top, much less the whole thing.

"Don't worry, I got it covered..."Star said kindly as she pulled out her credit card.

Dani looked surprised and maybe a little guilty for her having to pay such an expense. Star saw it and sent her a smile.

"Hey...it's no big deal...now come on, we're not done yet..."Star said as she and Dani soon went to pay for their purchases.

All the while, both girls had been thinking the same thing, but for different reasons.

"_I hope that Danny comes back soon..."_They thought as they continued their little shopping spree/quest for a disguise.

* * *

_Speaking of Danny_

The ghostly teenage hero was taking that hike with his family but it was anything but relaxing due to all the complaining his dad was doing.

"Ouch! Ouch! Darn mosquito bites!...'Jack complained as he squished one that was on his arm.

"Here, try the bug spray..."Maddie said as she handed it to her husband, who blasted practically the whole bottle on him to keep the bugs away.

"How much longer until we get to this place, again?..."Danny asked as Jazz looked at the map.

"Once we pass this hill, we should see it..."Jazz pointed.

Danny soon looked up to see a half a mile upward hill and groaned.

"Oh fun..."He muttered sarcastically as he kept hiking with his family.

Unknown to Danny, in a drawer back at the inn, his phone had been ringing but no one was answering.

* * *

_Back at the mall_

While Dani was trying on some hats to see if they can work for her disguise, Star had tried to call Danny again.

She got no answer.

"_Three times and no answer...either he forgot his phone, his battery is dead or someone is keeping him busy.._."Star thought as she resorted to texting now.

**_"Hi Danny-Boo...call me as soon as you get this message, I need to talk to you about something and it is MAJO__R_!.**.."Star texted and sent.

She didn't want to mention Dani in the text since this is classified information and she wouldn't be surprised if someone like Vlad was even spying on that.

"How's this one?..."Dani asked as she tried on a poofy red hat on.

Star shook her head.

"Nope, our mission is to make sure you _don't_ draw attention to yourself..."Star said as they rejected the hat, before continuing.

* * *

_Later_

After buying clothes, Star had brought Dani to a popular wig shop and had purchased a long, blonde wig that was similar to her own hair and afterwards, a pair of brown contact lenses to complete the look.

Once they had everything, Dani had walked out of the bathroom stall, with her new look.

"Wonderful, you look great..."Star said.

Dani walked to the mirror and saw her appearance, she wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure that this will be enough to fool Vlad?..."Dani asked in a hesitant voice.

Star wanted to say yes, but Vlad is a sneaky one. She did however, sent her a smile.

"Dani, it will be okay...I promise that I won't let that jerk get to you..."Star said sincerely to the little girl.

Dani looked up and saw the look in Star's eyes. It made her smile and she nodded.

The newly disguised little clone soon followed the older blonde, both hoping that this plan will work out.

If not...oh boy.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Mall Drama_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**61394 :**LOL! I remember that episode.

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Good luck with that...

**Invader Johnny: **We shall see...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	8. Mall Drama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 8: Mall Drama_**

_Previously_

_"Wonderful, you look great..."Star said._

_Dani walked to the mirror and saw her appearance, she wasn't so sure._

_"Are you sure that this will be enough to fool Vlad?..."Dani asked in a hesitant voice._

_Star wanted to say yes, but Vlad is a sneaky one. She did however, sent her a smile._

_"Dani, it will be okay...I promise that I won't let that jerk get to you..."Star said sincerely to the little girl._

_Dani looked up and saw the look in Star's eyes. It made her smile and she nodded._

_The newly disguised little clone soon followed the older blonde, both hoping that this plan will work out._

_If not...oh boy._

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Up high in the skies over Amity Park, a strange, robotic machine was jetting through the skies, in search of it's target.

In the way it was searching, it was almost like it was following a trail, but the trail had gone cold.

The machine stopped and began to glow a strange, red light.

**_"Objective...Find and retrieve the target..._**"The machine said in a robotic voice as it flew down to an abandoned building. It broke in through the window and began to scan the area, but it came up empty.

_**"Subject: The target is not here...must keep searching..."**_It said before leaving and continuing it's search.

It's search for one scared little ghost girl.

* * *

_Back at the mall_

Star and Dani, who still had her disguise on, were walking and talking. They had gotten Dani;s new look down, so now it was time to make sure that they were on the exact same page.

"Remember, that if anyone asks, you're my little cousin..uh...Donna, who I happen to be babysitting today..you're 12 years old and from New York and you're from my dad's side of the family...it also might help if you change your voice a bit when you speak, just to be on the safe side..."Star whispered to her.

It might be a rather detailed backstory but they had to be careful. Besides, she did **_NOT_** want to risk anyone asking her mom's side of the family and contradicting them.

"Got it..."Dani nodded, as they needed to cover all of the bases here.

Suddenly, they heard a loud, rumbling noise and Star turned to Dani.

"Again?..."Star questioned and Dani smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I can't help it...the only thing I had to eat all day was the stuff you gave me earlier..."Dani explained.

Star heard this and frowned a bit. She would have asked more but they heard the loud grumbling again. She nodded.

"Come on, we can grab something at the food court and afterwards, we'll figure out our next step..."Star said as she took her _"cousin"_ by the hand and headed there.

* * *

_At The Food Court_

The two girls were now in the food court and Dani was happily munching on a hamburger and fries, while Star, who had already had lunch, just watched in concern.

"Slow down, you don't wanna choke..."Star said to the little girl, who paused and Star saw the ketchup from the burger was staining her lips.

Star actually giggled as she handed her a napkin.

"Here...'She said.

Danielle just remained still as Star wiped the ketchup off her. She just stared at the blonde girl.

"Uh... thanks?..."Dani said in a shy, awkward tone.

Once Star stopped, she noticed Danielle's reaction.

"What's wrong?..."Star asked, wondering what's wrong.

"It's just... nobody has ever... done something like that before for me..."Dani admitted.

"Not even Danny?..."Star questioned.

"No, I never stay that long..." Danielle admitted sadly.

"Oh..." Star said, realizing the sad reality.

"Does... Danny ever talk about me?..."Dani asked.

Star smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. When I learned his secret, he mentioned you and says you're a good kid..."Star said.

Danielle smiled upon hearing that.

"Star?..."She heard someone say.

A _familiar_ someone.

_"That voice...I know it..."_Dani thought as she and Star turned to see...

"Valerie? What are you doing here?..."Star said in a surprised tone.

Dani's eyes widen as she looked at this girl.

"I told you...my shift ended early...what are you doing here? You said that you had babysitting to do..."Val said and Star remembered her excuse.

She then looked at Dani, then Val and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I am...Val, I'd like to introduce you to Donna, she's my cousin...I got stuck babysitting her today..."Star lied to her friend.

Val raised a brow as she looked at the younger girl, who suddenly looked shy,

"Uh...hello..."Dani said, using a more high pitch tone to disguise her voice.

"I didn't know that you had a cousin named Donna..."Val said.

She has known Star for years and this is the first that she has heard of cousin Donna.

"She's my third cousin, once removed on my dad's side of the family..."Star supplied.

Val looked to the little blonde girl and she couldn't help but find her familiar.

_"Strange...why do I feel like I have seen this girl before?._..'Val thought, before she decided to be nice here.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Donna...I'm Valerie Gray, a friend of your cousin here..."Val introduced and even offered to shake the girl's hand.

Dani looked nervous as she tried to maintain a look of innocence and not blow her cover.

"It is nice to meet you...Valerie..."Donna/Dani said as she shook her hand, hoping not to reveal anything.

"Anyway Val..I was just showing Donna around, showing her my favorite spots in the mall..and would you look at the time...we have to go, I promised to go take her to watch a kid's movie...you wouldn't like it, so bye!..."Star said in a quick tone as she picked up her stuff.

"But-..."Val started but Star interrupted.

"Once again, I am, like, so sorry but babysitter's gotta do this for the kids...anyway, I'll text you later...we can decide to do something tomorrow if I am free...see ya, Val..."Star said as she then left, with Dani in toe.

She felt bad for blowing Valerie off like this, but Dani is her number one priority right now. She has to make sure that she is okay...besides, Val is _still_ a ghost hunter and they were already dealing with that robot that is after her...

Star didn't want to imagine what she'd do if she were to find out about Dani.

Speaking of which...

Valerie stood there dumbfounded as she watched her best friend leave...with her third cousin, twice removed, whom she has never even heard of before today...

"What's with her?..."Val questioned out loud but got no answer.

* * *

"Star, why are we leaving?..."Dani questioned to the older girl, who sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dani...look, Valerie is my best friend...but..."Star paused, she didn't know if she knew.

Dani however, got a hunch.

"She's the Red Huntress, isn't she?..."Dani said and Star's eyes widen.

"You know?..."Star said in a surprise tone and Dani nodded.

"I recognized her voice..."Dani explained and Star was surprised.

"Wait...how do you know Valerie?..."Star asked.

"She had helped Danny save me from Vlad the last time that I was here..."Dani explained.

"What?...'Star said in surprise.

Before Star could ask for more details, a snotty voice got their attention.

"Well, what do we have here?...'The voice said and Star glared.

_"Darn it...not now._..'Star thought as she turned to face Paulina.

"What do you want, Paulina? I'm busy..."Star demanded, and the popular girl sent her a look.

"Busy with those_ split ends_, I see..."Paulina mocked and Star glared at that.

"Really, you have nothing better to do then come over here to get on my nerves...besides, why are you even here? I thought you were still grounded..."Star said.

"I still am, no thanks to you and that hussy who stole my ghost boy..."Paulina said bitterly, before continuing.

"But, I managed to explain to Papa that I have learned my lesson and after a while of convincing him, he said that I can go shopping today, though I still have to deal with those..._chores._.."Paulina said the last bit in disgust.

"So, you kept whining and begging to get your credit card back until he gave in to shut you up...pathetic..."Star said and Paulina sent a glare at her.

She did finally notice Danielle and sent her a condescending look.

"And who is this?..."Paulina asked.

"My cousin..."Star said as she stood in front of Dani when Paulina got that smirk on her face.

"Awe, isn't this sweet, your social life has sunk so low you have to hang out with little kids...and here I thought you dating that loser, Fenton was you hitting rock bottom!..."Paulina mocked.

"Hey, take that back!.."Dani said in an angry tone.

"Aw, so this is your cousin...I can see the _loser_ resemble..."Paulina mocked and Star got mad.

"Making fun of me is one thing, but now your stooping to making fun of a _kid_...how low can you sink?..."Star said in Dani's defense.

"Whatever...I'm gone..I have a dozen new shoes to try on at the Abyss...later, losers.."Paulina said as she walked away, her nose held high.

Star and Dani both glared at her.

"Oh, she is such a..._**ugh!**_..."Star said in disgust.

"Who the heck was she, anyway?...'Dani said, in anger.

"Paulina Sanchez...a huge pain in my butt..."Star said as she kept glaring in the direction of her former friend.

"I think I saw her when I was at Casper High that one time..."Dani said as she kept glaring daggers at her.

She was mad.

Not only was that girl _really_ mean and rude to her, but she was also being really mean to Star. Star was really nice to her and she is also Danny's girlfriend, which makes her very important to her beloved family member. She didn't appreciate what Paulina just said and did to the both of them.

"I don't like her..."Dani said as her eyes glowed green underneath her contacts.

Star noticed.

"Dani, no! Remember, we need to keep a low profile..."Star scolded as Dani looked to her.

"Look, had it been any other time, I would be all for it, but we need to keep you hidden...besides, Paulina is not worth you using your powers on...'Star said and Dani pouted.

"Promise me that you won't use your powers to get back at her..."Star said and Dani kept pouting before she nodded.

"I promise that I won't use my powers on Paulina..."Dani said to the blonde girl, who smiled, pleased.

However, once Star looked away, the disguised little girl sported a smirk as she looked in the direction where the snooty popular girl had walked off.

"_But that just leave **other** ways to get back at her..."_Dani thought as ideas began to form in her mind.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Dani vs Paulina  
_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Remember that I am open to ideas and suggestions, just PM me or leave it in a review. Also, be sure to check out _Stranded's_ TV tropes page.

* * *

**A/N(2):** I would like to thank NeoMark for his help with the ketchup scene. You rule, as always! :)

* * *

**A/N(3):** If any of you have suggestions on **_how_** Dani gets back at Paulina, feel free to suggest and I will see if it works here.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse:**We shall see...

**Wiseguy2415: **You got that right...

**Invader Johnny: **Well, so far, so good...right?

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you :)

**RawToonage Press: **Let's wait and see how things turn out from here...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Dani vs Paulina

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 9: Dani vs Paulina_**

_Previously_

"_I don't like her..."Dani said as her eyes glowed green underneath her contacts._

_Star noticed._

_"Dani, no! Remember, we need to keep a low profile..."Star scolded as Dani looked to her._

_"Look, had it been any other time, I would be all for it, but we need to keep you hidden...besides, Paulina is not worth you using your powers on...'Star said and Dani pouted._

_"Promise me that you won't use your powers to get back at her..."Star said and Dani kept pouting before she nodded._

_"I promise that I won't use my powers on Paulina..."Dani said to the blonde girl, who smiled, pleased._

_However, once Star looked away, the disguised little girl sported a smirk as she looked in the direction where the snooty popular girl had walked off._

_"But that just leave **other** ways to get back at her..."Dani thought as ideas began to form in her mind._

* * *

Star had just finished making Dani promise not to use her powers, when her phone started ringing again.

**_RING!_**

"One second, please..."Star said as she picked it up.

"_Maybe it's Danny finally calling_ back..."Star thought hopefully, only to be disappointed that it wasn't her boyfriend's number on the caller ID.

She did answer it though.

"Hey dad..."Star greeted.

_"Hey princess.._."Her father on the other end.

"What's up? You usually don't call in the middle of the day like this...is everything okay?..."Star asked, since her dad works almost all day and his only free time is when he comes home for dinner.

This is unusual.

She heard her dad chuckling on the other end.

_"Calm down, sweetie. I am on my lunch break and I have some great news.._."Johnathan said.

"What is it?..."Star asked.

_"My boss finally came back to me and it looks like I will be able to take that week off after all..._"Johnathan said.

"For real?..."Star said, excited.

Her dad rarely ever gets time off, so this is a big treat.

_"For real...which means soon it is just going to be you, me and a nice beach front hotel._.."Johnathan said and Star smiled.

"Awesome...I can't wait..."Star said, feeling happy.

_"Anyway baby, I gotta go now...I'll see you tonight when I get back.._."Johnathan said to his daughter.

"Bye dad..."Star said hanging up, trying to contain her excitement.

_"Wow! Dad is getting his time off...awesome.._."Star thought, happy.

Until something he said registered.

_"Wait...Dad will be home tonight...but...what of, Dani?._..'Star thought, realizing that she still has a responsibility here.

She needs to keep an eye on Dani until Danny gets home and they can decide on a better game plan.

_"I better think this through..."_Star thought as she turned around.

"Okay, Dani...I-..."Star was silenced when she saw now 12 year old female clone of her boyfriend behind her.

And she lost all color on her face...

**_"DANI?!...'_**Star exclaimed in horror as she looked around to search for her.

Where could she be?

* * *

_With Dani_

"One second, please..."Star said as she picked it up her phone.

Dani saw her answer it and the disguised girl said nothing as the blonde answered.

"Hey dad..."Star greeted as she began to engage in conversation.

_"Now is my chance.._."Dani thought as she quietly tip toed away while Star was busy talking to her dad.

She saw that Paulina had entered a nearby establishment.

A spa...

Apparently, the rude girl had seen it on her way to go shoe shopping and decided to get a facial.

She also saw the uppity girl being prep for a facial and complaining to the staff.

"Now, make sure that you use only the best oil and products around, my flawless skin needs to be handled with the utmost care..."Paulina said in a bossy way to the girl who was placing cucumber's on her eyes.

"Do not worry, miss...we promise that you will look unbelievable at the end of this..."The facial expert said, before rolling her eyes.

She then looked at some of her bottles and frown.

"I will be back in a moment, I just need to get facial scrub..."She said as she left the room, to go get that product.

Thus leaving Paulina alone, who has cucumbers on her eyes and is totally oblivious to her surroundings.

_"Perfect._.."Dani said as walked up and Paulina heard.

"Finally...now hurry up, I don't have all day.."Paulina ordered, unaware that the person who was in front of her is not the facial expert, but a very, very mischievous 12 year old girl.

"Of course..."Dani said in a changed voice as she approached Paulina.

* * *

_Two Minutes Later_

Dani whistled in contentment as she had walked out of the spa, a look of pride on her face.

"That'll teach her..."Dani said with a smirk.

"**_Dani?!._**.."Was heard.

Dani soon saw Star fast approaching her, a worried look.

"Hey..."Dani said and Star frown.

"Don't walk off by yourself like that, you really scared me..."Star scolded.

"Sorry..."Dani said in a sweet tone.

"Don't get cute...now where did you go?..."Star asked and Dani was smirking innocently when all of a sudden.

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**..."Was heard.

The two girls turned around, one in shock and the other in amusement when they saw the source of the scream.

They soon saw Paulina Sanchez, angrily marching out of the spa, and her face now had a pair of glasses, a unibrow, and a mustache drawn on, along with a bunch of other little doodles.

**_"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!._**.."Paulina shouted in outrage, while the facial expert went behind her, trying to calm her down.

Star was stunned, only for Dani to grab her hand and start running away from the scene of the crime.

Once they were on the other side of the mall, Dani burst into laughter.

"Oh man...did you see the look on her face?..."Dani laughed heavily, only to see that Star is looking at her incredulously.

"What?...'She asked, playing innocent.

"Did you do that to Paulina?..."Star questioned and Dani sent her an innocent look.

_"Maybe._.."Dani said.

Star sent her a stern look, before bursting into a fit of laughter, which Dani soon joined.

"Good one..."Star said.

"You mean it?..."Dani said.

"Totally, Paulina has been practically begging for something like that for a long time..."Star said as she wiped away the tear she got from laughing so hard.

"I just regret not taking a picture..."Star said as she was now clutching her stomach.

"Sorry, I could only do so much in under two minutes..."Dani said and Star calm down and looked at her.

"Hey...you said that I couldn't use my_ powers_...besides, like you said, she was begging for it..."Dani said.

"Alright...alright...but enough of that..."Star said, now becoming serious.

"Dani, as hilarious as this was, we are suppose to be keeping you hidden...we got to keep a low profile..."Star reminded.

"I know, but...what she said got me really mad..."Dani said, with her arms crossed.

"Trust me, I know the feeling but just because she called you a loser-

"Not me, when she was insulting you and Danny..."Dani explained.

Star blinked a bit when she heard this.

"Wait...you did that...for us?..."Star asked.

"Danny is the only _real_ family I have and you have been really nice to me...I didn't like it when she said those things about you guys..."Dani admitted.

Star was briefly surprised, before smiling.

"_She really is just a kid.._."Star thought as she laughed.

"Alright...this is the only freebie but cut it out now...we got to take this seriously, okay?..."Star said and Dani nodded.

"Fine..."Dani said.

"So...now what?...'Dani asked and Star blinked, also wondering.

They soon heard more screaming. Paulina is _still_ throwing a fit over her new _"makeover."_

**_"WHEN I FOUND OUT WHO DID THIS-_**

"Right now, I say we leave before she finds out that it was you..."Star said.

She wasn't afraid of Paulina and heck, she would have been more than willing to brag about this whole thing but the less attention on them right now, the better.

The two females soon left the mall together, leaving behind a humiliated and fuming Paulina Sanchez, who was trying hard to wipe off the _permanent_ marker off of her face.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Now What?_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Remember that I am open to ideas and suggestions, just PM me or leave it in a review.

* * *

**A/N(2)**: Special thanks to NeoMark for suggesting that Dani doodles on Paulina's face.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**61394:**I agree, as shown here...LOL!

**Luiz4200:** How's this? As for Vlad or the GiW, I'm sorry but we will have to wait and see...

**Mazamba: **Yeah, too bad we don't...

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **I hope that this will do...

**Invader Johnny: **I hope that this will do ;)

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you :)

**RawToonage Press: **You got that right...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	10. Now What?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 10: Now What?_**

_With Valerie_

The female teenage ghost hunter was walking through the mall, still confused and uneasy.

She had seen her best friend earlier, who happens to be babysitting her little cousin Donna and who barely spoke two words to her before leaving.

_"It's so weird...it's almost like Star was-_

**_"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!.._**."Was shouted.

"Huh?...'Valerie said as she turned around.

Once she did, she saw a sight that made her burst into a fit of hysteric laughter.

She saw her former best friend and Casper High's suppose beauty queen, Paulina Sanchez, who wasn't looking so beautiful right now.

It looks like someone had drawn on her face with a marker and added a uni-brow, a pair of glasses, a mustache and the works.

**_"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!_**..."Valerie laughed out loud, getting her attention.

_**"YOU?!**_..."Paulina shouted in indignation.

"Hey Paulina...I _love_ your new makeover...it suits you..."Valerie said mockingly as she pulled out her phone and took a quick picture, much to her horror.

**_"DON'T YOU DARE!_**..."Paulina shouted as she tried to reach for the phone, but Valerie, being more agile, managed to dodge her as she sent the picture to everyone in her contact list.

"Too late..."Valerie said mockingly and Paulina got furious.

"Anyway, what happened anyway?...'Valerie said, still laughing.

"Someone did this to me while I was trying to get a facial...it was you, wasn't it?!..."Paulina accused.

"Oh please, I _wish_ that I could take credit for this...heck, I could not have done a better job myself..."Valerie said as Paulina's face got redder in anger and humiliation.

"**_AHHHH! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS, THEY WILL PAY!.._**."Paulina screamed at the top of her lungs, just as the facial expert came to her.

"Come now, Miss...if we hurry, I think we could get that stuff off of your face before your skin absorbs the ink..."She said and Paulina went from furious to panicky.

**_"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?.._**."Paulina shouted as she left with her, all the while Valerie was laughing deeply.

"Man, I sure wish that Star was here to see this...'Val said, her mood much better now than it had been earlier.

* * *

_With Star_

After the hilarious prank that Dani had pulled on Paulina, the two girls had left the mall in a hurry.

Now they were outside.

That is when Star noticed that she had gotten a text.

"Hold on a second..."Star said as she looked at her text and tried hard not to laugh out loud.

"What is it?..."Dani asked, curious.

"Looks like Val saw your handiwork..."Star said a she showed the picture that her friend had texted.

Dani smirked.

"Not to brag, but I am an artist..."Dani said in pride.

"Cool it, Picasso...remember what I said..."Star said in a half stern, half joking way.

"Yeah, yeah..."Dani muttered.

There was a moment of silence between the two girls, until Dani broke it.

'So...what now?..."Dani asked.

Star paused, trying to think.

"Well, we got you the disguise, we fed ya...I guess the most we can do is head back to Fenton Works...besides, I still have to keep a light on and clean up that mess that robot left..."Star said as she tried to recall what she had to do.

"Though..that one can wait until later..."Star said.

"So...what do you wanna do?..."Dani asked.

Star thought about it and tried to think.

It was 2:00pm right now, she still had another 8 hours before her curfew and she could wait until it got a little darker, like around 6 before she went over to Danny's again.

That would give her another 4 hours...so, what could they do at that time...

Star thought about it.

"Ever been bowling?...'Star said and Dani looked surprised.

* * *

_Later_

_At The Bowling Alley_

Star had brought Dani to the bowling alley. She thought it would have been a nice way to pass the time and besides, they have to keep a low profile and act normal.

What could be more normal than a couple of kids playing a round of bowling?

"So, this is bowling?..."Dani said as she looked around.

"You really never done this before?..."Star asked.

"I...have seen it from a distance but never played..."Dani said vaguely.

Star decided to ask more later, right now, she wanted this kid to have a little fun.

"Well, I am sure you'll have fun...me and Danny do this all of the time..."Star said as she went to go get them a lane.

"Really?...'Dani asked.

"Uh-huh...come on...I'll show you..."Star said as she went to demonstrate.

With Dani paying close attention, Star rolled her ball and got a strike.

"See...all you have to do is roll the ball and try and hit those pins, the more pins you knock down, the more points you get..."Star said.

Dani nodded.

"I can do that..."Dani said as she picked up a ball.

She then repeated Star's exact movements, but ended up knocking down 7/10 pins.

Dani was disappointment, only to stop when Star started clapping.

"7/10 on your first try...not bad..."Star complimented.

"The first time I played this game, I got so many gutter balls...it wasn't even funny..."Star said.

Dani was surprised, before chuckling.

"Really?..."Dani asked.

"For real...when I was ten, I rolled the ball so bad, that I ended up getting a gutter ball, but in _someone else'_s lane..."Star said and Dani laughed upon hearing that.

It actually eased her a bit.

The two girls then went back to their game, using it as a means to pass the time...and as a distraction.

* * *

_Later_

After the two girls played a few rounds of bowling, they had arrived to Fenton Works. It was now 5 in the evening.

Star had double checked the security system and left the light in their guest room on, just as instructed.

"Done...'Star said as she left but soon noticed the broken window and noticed the glass on the floor.

_"Mrs. Fenton is not going to be happy to see this...maybe I can blame it on a ghos_t...'Star thought as she went to get a broom and began to sweep this up.

Realizing that she has no real excuse and that she didn't want to risk either of Danny's parents finding out what is really going on, Star called a window repair service to come over and fix it.

It cost her $200, which did a _major_ cut in on her weekly shopping budget. She would have used her credit card but this way, her dad can't find out.

Once the repair guy left, she went to heck up on Dani, who had been watching television in the living room.

"Okay...window is fix, the light is on and the security system is all set..."Star said as she turned to the younger girl.

"Now what?..."Dani asked.

"Now...I guess there is nothing more to do then just wait until Danny comes back tomorrow...speaking of which, I better go prepare your bed if you are going to crashing here tonight.."Star said as she went to go do so.

Dani heard this and paused.

_"Wait...if I am going to spend the night here_..."Dani paused, realizing something.

If she was going to spend the night here...Star is likely going to go home and spend the night there. I mean, she has dedicated her entire afternoon in taking care of her...but she had to go home sometime...

Oh boy...

* * *

_With Star_

As Star went upstairs to find a pillow for Dani and a place to properly sleep, she looked in Danny's bedroom.

"Huh?..."Star said as she entered here.

She has been in here before, usually for studying and making date plans, though this is the first time that she was in here alone.

Alone, in her boyfriend's room.

She noticed a pillow on his bed and picked it up, before noticing the bed itself.

_"Hmm...I always did wonder how soft this was..._"Star thought as she sat on Danny's bed.

It's very soft and this came to her mind.

_"So, this is where he sleeps..."_ She thought.

Without thinking about it, she lied down. She rested her head on the pillow and thought to herself with a blush.

_"I'm lying on my boyfriend's bed._.."Star thought, her face burning a bright red.

"What are you doing?..." Someone asked, startling her.

Star sat up quickly.

She saw it was Danielle.

"Oh... hey... Danielle..."Star said in a weak, awkward voice, feeling her blushing get worse.

Dani just looked at her strangely.

"Why are you on Danny's bed?..."She asked with a raised brow.

Star blushed even worse..

"Uh...I just came in here to get a pillow for you..."Star said as she grabbed one.

"Here you go..."She said as she got up and handed it to her.

"I was also thinking that you could stay in here, I am sure that Danny won't mind..."Star said.

"Oh...you think?..."Dani said.

"Yeah...anyway, I should be heading out soon, it's almost dinner time..."Star said as she glanced at her watch.

Dani heard this and looked down.

"Oh...I see...well, have a safe trip back home...'Dani said.

However, Star then noticed her expression and she was beginning to get second thoughts.

_"I know that she said that she won't use her powers...but what if that things finds her again while she is here and I am all the way home.._"Star thought, getting uneasy.

_"Besides, she **IS** still a kid.._."Star thought as she made a decision.

"On second thought, maybe you should just stick with me for the night..."Star said and Dani looked surprised.

"You mean it?...'Dani asked and Star nodded.

"Yeah, my place is huge and there is this guest room next to mine that hardly anyone ever uses...our housekeeper only goes there once every few days to keep it clean..."Star said.

Dani had been so relieved. She didn't exactly feel comfortable sleeping alone in here, but now she doesn't have to...

"Then what are we waiting for?..."Dani said with a large grin.

Star smiled, knowing that she had made the right decision here.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Girl Talk_**

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to thank NeoMark for that scene where Star lays on Danny's bed. You rock! :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse:**Thank you :)

**EpixScott1: **No, she accused Valerie but she still has no clue. That just shows how dense she really is. LOL!

**DVMStarblade: ** Uh-huh.

**Phantom Fan 21: **And then some, LOL!

**Luiz4200:** You got that right, LOL!

**Jebest4781:** Thank you :)

**Tempest86: **_Hmmm._..interesting concept...I'll think about it.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 11: Girl Talk_**

It was evening time now at the Spook E. Ranch and the entire Fenton family had arrived back to their cabin, tired and covered in many of the elements they just ventured through during their _"family hike"._

"Well, that was a nice hike, wasn't it?..."Maddie said, for the sake of Jazz.

"Try saying that to my blisters..."Jack muttered as he took his shoe off and tried to put some ointment on it.

"I'm starving, what's for dinner?...'Danny asked after splashing some water on his face.

The brochure said that the mess hall offers a variety of Old west cuisine...something like a barbecue..."Jazz said.

"Well, that sounds delightful, right Jack..."Maddie said with meaning, since she knew that this trip meant a lot to their daughter.

"Maddie, I'm hungry enough to eat a horse..."Jack said.

"Dad..."Danny said.

"It's just an expression, son..."Jack said, while Danny sighed.

He really wanted to check his phone and see if he could call Star, but it's against the rules and whether he likes it or not, he promised Jazz that he wouldn't use his powers if he could help it.

"_I wonder how Star is right now..." _Danny thought.

Knowing her, she just finished her house sitter duties for today and given the time it is, she's probably having a simple family dinner with her dad right now.

* * *

_At The Strong Residence_

Star had just arrived to her block, with Dani in toe. Once they arrived to her house, Dani looked stunned.

"This is where you live?..."Dani asked and Star nodded.

"Yes, now remember, I don't want you to use any powers_ at all._ At least until Danny comes back, okay..."Star said and Dani nodded.

"Good, now my dad isn't due home for another hour and the only person in there is my housekeeper, Georgia. I'll open the back door and I'll keep her busy while you sneak inside and hide upstairs in my room, which is the second door on the right..."Star said.

"Okay..."Dani nodded.

"Good, give me two minutes to go unlock the backdoor and then distract Georgia...'Star said as she went inside.

"Georgia...I'm home..."Star shouted as she walked inside.

"Star? I'm in the cellar. I'll be up in a few minutes...is there something you need?...'The kindly housekeeper asked.

"Oh, that's okay Georgia. I'm fine..."Star said as she snuck into the kitchen and quickly unlocked the backdoor.

"Got it..."Star said.

She was about to go to Georgia to distract her, except someone had arrived to her home, closing the door.

"Star! Are you home?..."The voice of her father called just as Star stepped out of the kitchen and saw him.

"Dad?!..."Star squeaked as her father saw her and hugged her.

"Hi there, Princess..."Her dad hugged her and Star tried not to slip right now.

"D-Dad? You...You're home early..."Star said in a surprised tone.

She didn't expect him home for another hour. Her dad just smiled.

"I managed to finish work early and my boss let me go home..."Johnathan said happily.

"So, how was your day, today?..."Johnathan asked.

Star grinned nervously, her eyes darting to the backdoor, she knew Dani will be coming in any minute.

"Oh... uh... good. Good...I watered the Fenton's plants, turned on the security system and made sure everything was ship shape...'Star said with a nervous smile.

_"Ship shape? What is this, an old sitcom?...'_Star thought, while her dad grinned for some reason.

"That's wonderful, Star. I'm so proud of you. You're really becoming mature..."He said

"Thanks dad...'Star said as she kept glancing at the door, ever so often.

"Anyway, you must be tired from work. Why don't you go to the living room and watch one of those old comedies that you love so much..."Star suggested, wanting him out of here before Dani comes in.

"Actually...'Johnathan started and Star knew where this is going.

_"Ah crud.._."Star thought to herself.

"I thought we could chat for a bit, we don't talk as often, anymore..." Johnathan said.

"Oh, that's fine... Dad..." Star said with a hand up.

"No, it's not..." He said. "I like that Danny's a good influence on you, but I'd like to at least spend some time with my girl before she and him reach that alter..." He said with an amused smirk.

Star rolled her eyes and groaned at his teasing.

"Dad... we're not getting married!..."Star said with her arms crossed.

"I know..." Johnathan chuckled. "I couldn't resist..."

"You never know. You may be talking about the future Mr. Strong, if Star decides to do what my cousin did and have him take her name..."Georgia joked before she laughed as she entered from the cellar.

_**"REALLY** bad timing, Dad._.."Star thought to herself as her dad and housekeeper laughed at the joke.

Unfortunately, that's when Dani had opened the door. She stopped when she saw the two adults close by, who didn't notice her yet due to laughing. Star flinched and tried to think fast.

"Okay, enough joking around. So... talk, right?!..." Star said as she quickly headed towards the living room.

"Why not do it here... in the living room... away from where we were?..."Star said and Dani's eyes were wide, trying to be inconspicuous as possible.

Both Johnathan and Georgia looked a bit at odd with Star's reaction.

_"She seems... jumpy, isn't she?..._" Georgia asked.

"Well... may as well. I was getting tired of walking and standing anyway..."Johnathan shrugged.

As soon as they left, Danielle took the opportunity. Part of her couldn't help but snicker a little.

_"That's one wedding I won't miss.._."Dani thought, before she tried to sneak to the stairs while Star distracted the two adults.

After a 5 minute talk about everything from her house sitting, to the upcoming trip, Star excuses herself, once she saw Dani successfully make it up the stairs while her dad and house keeper had been distracted by their talk.

_"Finally..._"Star thought as she tried to leave, but her dad called to her.

"Star, are you okay? You seem a little jumpy?..."Johnathan asked his daughter, who plastered a fake grin on her face.

"Jumpy? Me? Oh, no dad. I'm fine..."Star said, lying through her teeth.

"Really? Are you sure that there isn't something you need to tell me?..." Johnathan asked, not entirely convinced.

_"Why did Dad have to be a lawyer?.._. Star thought as her dad kept examining her.

Star gulped, trying to think fast.

"Yeah... it's just..." She thought quick and remembered the incident with the window.

_"Hmm...maybe...it's not like I'd be lying..."_Star thought, before she turned to her dad, who was expecting a truthful answer.

Well, she'll give him one.

"Okay dad...earlier today, somebody broke a window at the Fentons while I was house sitting..."Star said quickly, not lying.

"What? Who?..."Johnathan said.

"I...didn't see anybody but it..._might_ have been some jerk who likes to vandalize private property..."Star said, once again, not lying.

After all, she said that she didn't see any **_PERSON_** breaking the window and she said that it **_MIGHT_** be some vandal.

She kept her fake grin on her face as her father observed her reaction.

"You okay?...'He asked.

"I'm fun, as I said. I didn't see them but it was...unsettling..."Star said, not lying about the unsettling part.

"Hmm... I suppose that would startle someone enough..." Johnathan reasoned. "And the window?..."He asked.

"Now worries... I spent 200 of my own money for it..." Star said, before deciding to take it all home.

"Uh...you're...not mad, right..."Star said, trying to sound nervous and give her dad the idea that her nerves had been from something entirely different.

Johnathan smiled.

"No, I'm not but I don't see why you think I'd be mad at you for that..."Johnathan said.

"Well, I don't know...I figured that you'd be upset that happen during my watch...'Star said.

" It wasn't your fault that window broke and it's nice you're looking out for Danny's family, though next time, let me know, I don't mind pitching in after all Danny's done..."Johnathan said.

"Okay, Dad..." Star said, happy that her idea worked.

Star was about to go upstairs to go check on Danielle, only for Georgia to call for her.

"Star..." Georgia asked after, Star ran to the stairs.

"Yes, Georgia?..."Star asked, hoping that she isn't suspicious either.

Thankfully, the housekeeper just smiled and asked this.

"I'm going to start dinner. Any preferences?..."She asked.

Star should probably suggest something for Dani to eat as she is liable to get hungry again later. She tried to think if she had any preferences, until she remembered about their time at the food court and shook her head.

Clone or not, Danielle is a Fenton and they can eat anything you put in front of them without hesitation.

"Uh, chef's choice is fine, Georgia..."She said to the servant who nodded.

"All right, roast beef it is for tonight.."Georgia said as she went to the kitchen.

"Good, I'm gonna go arrange some more things for the trip...'Johnathan said.

Once her dad and housekeeper went to do their own business downstairs, Star went to her bedroom, the one that currently had her little guest in it.

"That was close...'Dani said once she was in the privacy of Star's bedroom.

Star sighed.

"You're telling me..."Star sighed.

"How does Danny boo do this?...'She asked out loud.

"Who?..." Dani asked, looking like she was trying not to giggle

"Your cousin..." Star explained as she looked out the window, just glad that she managed to dodge a bullet downstairs.

She just hoped that this would be as hard as it's gonna get.

* * *

_Later_

Star had just finished having dinner with her father, who spent most of it talking all excited about their upcoming family vacation. Had it been any other time, Star would have shared his enthusiasm but right now, she has a little ghost girl to take care of.

"This is going to be so great and I'm already looking at hotel rooms with a view of the beach! Yes sir...in a few days, it's just gonna be you, me and father-daughter time..."Johnathan said.

"I can hardly wait, dad..."Star said as she watched her dad surf the web to check for any available hotels for their trip.

Once upstairs, she went to her room, only to see Dani speaking from her door.

"Dani, what are you doing? I told you to wait and stay out of sight. Georgia could walk by at any time...'Star said.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to you..."She said.

'What's the matter?...'Star asked, before a loud rumbling sound was heard.

She realized that it was coming from Dani.

'_Seriously, she's hungry, again?._.." Star thought

"I'm hungry..."Dani admitted.

"Already?..."Star said as she had a pretty big lunch at the mall.

Seeing the look on her face, the blonde teenage girl sighed, before sending her a small smile.

"I think we still have some leftovers from dinner. I'll go get you some, but stay hidden..."Star said to the young girl who nodded.

Star then went downstairs. Her dad was still on his computer, trying to find the perfect vacation spot, and Star made a beeline for the kitchen. She grabbed a plate and placed the leftovers Georgia made for them.

Tonight she made roast beef with mash potatoes and mixed vegetables, which is what Dani will be having.

"Getting a second helping, Star..."Georgia said, catching her in the act.

Star flinched, before she tried to play it cool.

"I...still felt a little hungry..."Star said in a sheepish sort of way.

Georgia sent her a smile.

"It's alright. Go on ahead, you're a growing girl, after all..."Georgia said.

Star smiled.

"Thanks Georgia..."Star said as she decided to take her "_second helping_", upstairs.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

_In Star's room_

Star watched the little ghost girl devour the food that she snuck her, in a ravenous way. Dani was no longer wearing her disguise due to the privacy of being indoors.

Her disguise is folded neatly on her bed, while the little ghost girl continued to pig out.

"Wow, you really do have Fenton DNA..."Star said, remembering one time that she saw Mr. Fenton eat a sandwich the same way.

Once Dani was done, she practically licked the plate, before turning to Star, her face messy with some sauce and so are some of her hands.

"Thank you..."Dani said in a polite tone, despite the sloppy way she just ate.

Star smiled to herself.

It's just like how Danny eats... only slightly more adorable given her age... or... physical age.

"How old are you, exactly?..."Star asked as she tried to get her some napkins, except that Danielle wiped her mouth with her sleeve, something Star found a bit gross.

"Physically I should be 12. In reality... I'm... not too sure." Danielle admitted, looking a bit troubled by that thought. "A few weeks at best when I met Danny..."She said and Star rose a brow.

"Wow... where have you been between the times you saw Danny and since last time?.."Star asked.

Danielle immediately pouted and looked away. Star noticed and didn't like this reaction.

"Dani?..."Star asked.

"Nowhere..."The littlest halfa confessed.

"What...?"Star said.

"Dani?..."She asked in a gentle tone.

"Promise not to tell Danny..at least until I'm safe and ready..."Dani said.

Star nodded and the little ghost girl nodded, trusting her.

"I've been by myself...living on the streets. I told Danny last I saw him I had places to go, but that's a lie. I've been hiding from Vlad..."Dani confessed.

"So... where exactly do you sleep?" Star asked, becoming increasingly worried.

"Sometimes under a freeway, sometimes in an abandoned house... sometimes in the attic of a family who never notices..." Danielle said with an increasingly sad look.

_"Wow, and I thought I had it rough growing up.."_Star thought.

Before she let Danny into her life, she used to be convinced that no one had it harder than her However, her troubles of divorced parents, mean step sisters, home wrecking step fathers and fake friends paled in comparison to the stuff Dani faced in her very short life.

'Wait, why don't you want Danny to know? I know that he'd help you out..."Star said.

"No. I've already caused him enough trouble the last two times I was here. The first time, Vlad captured him and tried to clone him and the second time, the red huntress tricked me into capturing him before she handed me over to Vlad..."Dani said.

"Val did **_WHAT?!_**..."Star yelled and Dani nodded.

"Yeah, even though she helped save me, I noticed some bruises and electric burns on Danny that I know didn't come from fighting Vlad, so unless another ghost attacked him in between the fight while I was...sick...it had to been her...Danny never even told me how he convinced her to help save me, but I am not as naive as he thinks. She did that to him but he acted like it was no big deal.."Dani said.

Unknown to her, the blonde girl's mind was on her friend and thinking about what Danielle just told her.

_"I knew that Val hated ghosts but did she really do that to a kid?.._"Star thought, feeling angry that her best friend let her prejudice against ghost go too far.

And that thing about capturing Danny..just what did she do to Danny in that time that he never told her about?

Dani noticed her expression and remember that the red huntress is suppose to be her friend.

"Oh, don't worry. I forgave her since, as I said, she did help save me from Vlad and she and Danny seemed to have formed a truce since then..."Dani said quickly.

"_A truce that has long since been broken_..."Star thought, remembering the times she was forced to watch her best friend attack her boyfriend and then herself, that time she had ghost powers.

That was bad but Dani is just a little kid! Val had no justified reason to do that to her...

_"I can't believe this... Ghost or not, she shouldn't have done that to a little kid... If I could... I'd have a word with her..and by word I mean tear that stupid suit off her and set it on fire!_... "Star thought in anger, before turning to Dani.

"She still should never have done that..."Star said before she hugged the small girl, much to Danielle's surprise.

"Uh... what's wrong?"

"I am... so sorry you dealt with all that..." Star said. "No child, regardless of where they came from, deserves that..."She said.

Danielle blinked for a moment to process them before smiling, hugging the older girl back.

"Thank you..."Dani said, smiling.

Star let go and smiled at her.

"I promise until Danny gets back that I'll keep you safe..."Star ssid.

"You will?..."Dani said.

"You have my word, as Danny's girlfriend and a member of Team Phantom..." Star said proudly.

Danielle smiled in relief before a thought came to her mind.

"In that case..." She held the plate in her hands.

"Can I have more, please?..."Dani asked in a sweet tone, while Star recoiled at that line.

"More? Danielle... that was, like, 2 pounds of food you've had all day. It's a good thing Georgia believed me when I said I was just extra hungry, but I'm not sure if..."Star stopped when Danielle made a pouty face.

"Please?..."The little clone said, giving some puppy dog eyes.

Star sighed. She didn't know if it was because her eyes were just like Danny's or because she still felt sorry for her, or the fact that she is admittedly a cute kid, but she gave in to her request.

"Fine... I'll see what I can get..."Star said as she got up and went through the door, leaving a small girl to smile.

Dani giggled, feeling much better compared to earlier.

_"I think I like Danny's girlfriend...she's nice..."_Dani thought to herself as she waited for Star to come back with hopefully a couple of snacks.

* * *

_Speaking of Danny_

The Fenton's had just finished eating dinner in the mess hall and Danny was bored out of his wits.

_"I can't believe I am saying this, but this place is even more boring than one of the Box Ghost's attacks_...'Danny thought.

If this is what is suppose to be a **_NORMAL_** family trip, than maybe he overestimated normal. Either that or this place is just too dull, even by normal standards.

_"I miss Star..._"Danny thought, wanting to see her or at least hear her pretty voice.

He thought about her as he walked out of his room, telling his parents that he was going to the bathroom. However, he had other things in mind right now.

_"I could just walk over invisible and check the phone..._"Danny thought.

However, as he looked around to make sure nobody was looking, someone spoke to him.

"What are you up to?..."Someone said.

Startled, Danny turned to see his sister.

"Uh... Jazz? I was just-"

"You're not thinking of using your powers to sneak of with your phone, are you?..." She asked.

"Because that'd be breaking the promise..." She scolded.

Danny groaned.

"Come on, Jazz!" He whined.

"I miss Star, Sam and Tucker... Besides, what if it's an emergency?..."Danny pointed out.

"I'm sure if you got an emergency call, the manager would have told us..."Jazz said.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In the office_

Danny's phone went off again, much to the manager's annoyance.

"Would someone please put that thing on silent?!..." The manager shouted.

He looked around and saw nobody present and groaned.

"Do I have to do _** EVERYTHING?!..." **_He grumbled as he switched the phone to vibrate, unaware of the importance of the call.

* * *

_Back with Jazz and Danny_

" Danny, you, mom and dad promised to be normal for this trip..." She reminded.

"But Jazz...'Danny said.

"Danny, please. We're suppose to be going home tomorrow. Can't you wait until then?...'Jazz pleaded.

Danny groaned.

He suppose that he could suck it until tomorrow. Besides, maybe she is right.

If he got a call, he is sure that he would have been informed by now, right?

Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Alright, but next time, I'm picking the vacation spot..."Danny said as he went back to his room, unaware that someone was trying to get in contact with him via his phone.

A phone that is now on vibrate, in the drawn with all the other guests phones.

* * *

_With Star_

"Nothing..Still no answer..."Star muttered, putting her phone down, frustrated.

After managing to sneak Dani some chips (which she wolfed down in less than 2 minutes), Star tried to call Danny again but still, no answer.

"None?..." Danielle went, feeling a little worried.

"What if Vlad got to him?!..."Dani said, freaking out now.

"I'm... sure he's fine..." Star said.

"You sure?..."Dani asked.

"Yeah... uh... wait here. Lemme see what we have to drink..."Star said as she got up, and went to get some water that was on her dresser.

With her back turned and Dani unable to see her face, she bit her lip, as she started to worry.

_ "Oh man, what if she's right? What if Vlad found him? What is Skulker is attacking him?! What if Ember captured him and forcing him to lock lips again?! Oh crud... why isn't he-"_

"Star?..." Her father called out.

"Is someone in there?..."Her dad asked as he knocked on the door.

Both girls panicked. Danielle covered her mouth.

"Uh... no, Dad! I had the TV on!" She lied. "Being patient, waiting for Danny to call!..."She said, half-lying right now.

Her dad seemed convinced by that.

"He's probably at that Spook E Ranch, judging by where you said he was going... they don't allow cell phone use there, so I wouldn't wait..."He said.

Star and Dani both blinked when they heard that.

"I...see...Thanks for letting me know..."Star said and they remained silent until Star heard her dad walking away.

She let out a sigh of relief, before turning to the younger girl.

"See, he's alright. He just can't use his phone. Feel better now..."Star said.

Dani blinked, before she nodded.

"I guess...I'd feel even better with some more chips, please...'Dani said.

_"Where does it all go?.._."Star thought, amazed that she is so small yet can eat so much.

* * *

_Later_

A few hours after Star managed to, miraculously, sneak in several snacks for Danielle, it was now night time. Once Georgia's shift ended and she went to her room and her dad went to sleep in his, Star had snuck Dani to the guest bedroom that was right next to hers.

"Okay, this is the guest bedroom. Like I said, there is no reason for my dad to come in here now and Georgia's already cleaned it, so she doesn't have to come in here either..."Star explained.

Dani looked around to see the Strong's guest room.

It looked like one of those hotel rooms, sans the complimentary chocolate on the pillows...unfortunately.

Star continued to give her the_ "grand tour"_ and explain the ground rules.

"Okay, good news is that this room has it's own private bathroom here..."Star said as she showed her said place.

"Try to be quiet though, when you use it.."Star said.

"Got it..."Dani said.

"Okay...anyway, I managed to find some old pajama's of mine that might fit you..."Star said as she handed them to Dani.

"Thanks.."Dani said.

"I brought a bottle of water in case you get thirsty and some crackers in case you get hungry again during the night and if you need me for anything, my bedroom is next door on the right, but as I said, be careful about my dad and Georgia...'Star said.

Dani nodded.

"Am I forgetting something? I'm sure that I am...'Star said as she wondered.

"I think you gave me everything I need for tonight..."Dani said.

"You sure that you'll be okay in here by yourself?.."Star asked, just to be sure.

"Star, just because I was born a few months ago...probably...it doesn't mean I'm a baby...or...you know what I mean. I'll be fine sleeping here and if I need you, I'll let you know. Besides, this is already a step up from that motel I snuck into the other night..."Dani said with a grin as she flopped on the bed.

"Aw, soft..."Dani said as she had a grin on her face.

A grin Star knew, as she had it during the night she came home after the Specter Island incident, just happy to be back among civilization and not having to sleep on leaves or in a cave anymore.

Though she realized that it must have been much longer since Dani enjoyed this basic kind of luxury, if she **_EVER_** enjoyed such a thing.

Even if Vlad was manipulating her, she highly doubted that he even bothered taking care of Danielle outside of making sure she'd trust him enough to carry out his scheme for him.

It made Star realized how lucky she was to have a dad like hers. Sure, her dad was a busy guy, what with his job and all, but Star knew that he loved her more than anything in the world, and she could always trust him.

Despite what he claims to want with Danny's mom (Ew, right?), Vlad only loves one person more than anything else on the world, and that's himself.

"Well, okay Dani. Like I said, I'll be next door. Tomorrow, we'll wake up early and head over to Fenton Works to wait for Danny..."Star said and the little ghost girl nodded.

"Okay..."Dani said.

"Alright, well, it's almost 11:00 now, I better get to sleep before either my dad or Georgia wake up and ask why I am in the guest room..."Star said as she head to the door.

"Okay, thanks Star. Good night..."Dani said sweetly as she laid in the large guest bed.

Star heard this and smiled, as she turned off the light.

"Good night Dani...sweet dreams..."Star said as she turned off the light and closed the door and went to her own room for some sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day and they need all the energy they can gather.

"_I sure hope that Danny can help her when he gets back.._.'Star thought as she went to her room, hoping the best for the little ghost girl.

If anyone can help her now, it's Danny.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Nightly Troubles_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to _**NeoMark**_ and _**61394**_ for their assistance. As always, you guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Guest(2):** Into The Phantomverse has been updated a while back, in March.

**Guest (3): **How's this?

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse:**My muse comes and goes as she pleases, to any story that strikes her fancy.

**Jebest4781, Guest(1), ChrisZilla18, CyberActor15**, **Oliver W.K. Twist** and** DJ Rodriguez:** Thanks.

**Luiz4200: **Most likely, Sam still has it and decided not to mention it.

**Wiseguy2415: **She wasn't at **_THAT_** level, she basically just let her curiosity get the better of her...and her hormones.

**Invader Johnny: **You got that right.

**61394:** Yep.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	12. Nightly Troubles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 12: Nightly Troubles_**

_Previously_

_"Well, okay Dani. Like I said, I'll be next door. Tomorrow, we'll wake up early and head over to Fenton Works to wait for Danny..."Star said and the little ghost girl nodded._

_"Okay..."Dani said._

_"Alright, well, it's almost 11:00 now, I better get to sleep before either my dad or Georgia wake up and ask why I am in the guest room..."Star said as she head to the door._

_"Okay, thanks Star. Good night..."Dani said sweetly as she laid in the large guest bed._

_Star heard this and smiled, as she turned off the light._

_"Good night Dani...sweet dreams..."Star said as she turned off the light and closed the door and went to her own room for some sleep._

_Tomorrow is going to be a big day and they need all the energy they can gather._

_"I sure hope that Danny can help her when he gets back...'Star thought as she went to her room, hoping the best for the little ghost girl._

_If anyone can help her now, it's Danny._

* * *

_Elsewhere_

_In an unknown location_

In a darkened laboratory, far away from where our heroes are, a certain ghost hunting robot had arrived, not long ago, with no ghost, despite searching all day.

"Drat, the target slipped away again..."Someone said.

"Not this time..."Another said.

The machine that had been chasing Danielle was soon taken deeper into the lab and these mysterious people began to work on it.

After several hours, they seemed satisfied.

"Are you sure that this will work? It has been having trouble tracking that ghost kid all week and each time, it failed..."One of them said.

"Don't worry, with the upgrade we gave it, it will be able to find even the slightest amount of ghost energy in a ten mile radius..."The other said.

The other one had a dark smirk on his face and nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for...'He said before he pressed a button.

The robot soon began to glow a red aura, before it flew out of the lab, determined to find it's target.

Once and for all.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At The Strong Residence_

It was very late in the evening, almost midnight and everyone within the Strong Household was fast asleep, including the unofficial little house guest, sleeping in the room next to Star's.

She was resting peacefully, unlike her gracious hostess who was tossing and turning, even as we speak.

As best as she could, Star couldn't stay still in her bed.

All she could think of was that Danny is away and someone who depended on him is in need of help.

_"Okay... calm down, Star. Danny will be back tomorrow afternoon at best and Danielle is safe in the next room.._."She thought, trying to calm herself so she can finally get _**SOME**_ sleep.

Despite her nerves from today, that last thought, coupled with the fact that she is dead tired right now, helped her finally get some sleep.

* * *

_**DREAM SEQUENCE**_

_Star doesn't know when or how she got here, but she did know that she felt scared._

_She tried to look for her boyfriend._

_"Danny, where are you?..."Star thought as she kept running._

_She soon heard the sounds of blasts and explosions and she turned around._

_Star looked up as green and purple flashes filled the sky like lightning. She followed the flashes to above Fenton Works, there she saw Danny and Vlad fighting for their lives._

_And Vlad was **winning!**_

_"Danny Boo! NO!..."Star yelled after Vlad hit him._

_**"Gah!...**" Danny shouted as he was thrown into a wall._

_Star watched in shock as Vlad shot her boyfriend in the stomach, pushing him all the way through the wall._

_Danny flew through the air, crashing into the ground in front of Star Danny reached out to her._

_** "My starlight...**" He said before passing out transforming back to normal._

_"Danny..."Star screamed as she held him in her arms. _

_He is still alive but just barely. Then to her horror, she saw how things were around her._

_She saw that Amity Park was in flames._

_Sam, Tucker and Jazz were bruised and beaten. Above her head , Valerie, as the Red Huntress, was chasing someone._

_Stars heartbeat quickens when she saw who it was._

_It was Dani..._

_"Oh my gosh!...'Star shouted as she watched in horror as one of her best friends shot Dani out of the sky, making her crash too._

_Then like a predator savoring the kill, she floated down. Valerie pulled out a weapon. Then all of a sudden, the robot from earlier appeared and sided with Valerie as it aimed a blaster at poor little Danielle._

_"Say goodbye ghost..." She said with a manic grin on her face._

_"No! Val! Please don't!..."She shouted as she burst into a run._

_She didn't know how but she had to save Dani but she was too late._

_Shee wasn't fast enough as Valerie pulled the trigger, just as the robot shot a blast._

_**"NO!**_

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

* * *

**_"Ah._**.."Star gasped as she woke up, her heart accelerating.

She turned around and saw that she was back in her room, not in any creepy lab or anything like that.

_"It was just a dream...Please let that have just been a dream...please_..."Star said as she tried to calm herself down and get back to sleep.

_"Calm down Star...Everything is okay! As far as we know, Vlad isn't looking for Danielle, so it isn't him. Although, he never mentioned a robot that hunts ghosts so for all we know, it's a new bad guy._.."Star whispered to herself.

As she turned in her bed, a thought came to her mind.

_"Come to think of it... that robot somehow found its way to the Fenton's... what if... it comes **HERE?!..'**_

She sat up in bed.

"Uh oh!..."Star said as she jolted out of bed and immediately ran to the guest room.

To her immense relief, she saw that Dani is still in bed and there seems to be no signs of anything or anyone having broken in.

"She's okay..."Star said, relieved.

She was about to leave, only to notice Dani seems to be making some whimpering noises.

"Huh?..."Star said in concern as she saw the little ghost girl tossing and turning in bed.

* * *

_**DREAM SEQUENCE**_

_"He's following me!...'_

_Danielle was panicking, sweating hard. She ran as fast as she could. All the while she looked over her shoulder and saw... **it.**_

_The large robot from before was following her, but was bigger. It was as colossal as a giant monster of Japanese movies, and it was coming after her._

_**"Danielle!..."**_

_Relief came to her face. She saw him coming to her aid. Danny Phantom got between her and the giant._

_"Danny!" She stopped and looked back. "You came!"_

_"Don't worry!" He shouted. "I got-" That's when he gasped when he saw her. "Your feet!"_

_"Huh..." She looked down and screamed._

_Her feet were melting._

_Danielle tried to get away, she couldn't get out._

_**"DANNY! HELP ME!"**_

_Danny gasped and went to help her, pulling something out of his pocket._

_"Feeling brave, Dani?..." Danny asked, holding a tube of something with a little satellite dish on it_

_"I'm feeling a little weak in the knees..." Dani felt her body liquefy her cells turning into pudding._

_"Actually I don't even **have** knees anymore..." Dani said, she watched as Danny tried to help her but he was swatted away by the giant._

_"NO! DANNY!..."Dani screamed and screamed even more as she was dissolving even more, with her hips already melted away._

_That's when Danielle looked up and saw someone was flying towards her._

_It's Valerie, and she was coming to save her._

_"Hang on, kid!..." She shouted._

_However, the robot swatted her too._

_"No!" She shouted. She's melted down to her stomach._

_ **"NOOO!"**_

_"Danielle?"_

_Star's voice caught her attention._

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

* * *

_Back in reality_

Dani woke up with a start tears in her eyes.

"Huh?W-What?..."Dani said, still freaking out, but Star was there, speaking in a gentle voice.

"Shush... it's OK, Dani..." Star said in a tender voice.

"You were just having a bad dream.."She said as she started stroking her head, trying to calm her down.

"Star...how much did you hear?..."Dani asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I heard enough, you talk in your sleep..." Star answered.

Dani nodded, letting her cousins girlfriend hug her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?..."She asked.

"I had a bad dream where...that thing was after me...and I was starting to melt again. Danny tried to save me but...that thing swatted him away...and...and...-

Danny was whimpering again and Star didn't need her to continue, she tried comforting her again.

"It's gonna be okay..."Star said as she tried to comfort her.

"Is it? Are you sure?..." Danielle asked.

With that, she buried her head in her hands.

Star wanted to help her out but she wasn't sure how. She only has one younger sibling and it's only been a few weeks ago when she actually began having any sort of relationship with him and even so, he's just a baby who cries even if the light got in his eyes.

Soothing Dani was a lot different than a dealing with a cranky baby

Dani is a kid...a scared kid who just had a nightmare.

Dani...whose whole existence _**is**_ a nightmare

"I don't want to melt like..**_.they_** did..." Dani said

"_She must mean the other clones.._..' Star thought.

Danny had told her the story of how Vlad had made a group of clones while trying to make a perfect one. How, they all were mindless and manipulated by Vlad into carrying out his plan to get his mid-morph DNA.

She even remembered how heartbroken Danny looked when he told them how they all melted when they fought him, once he realized who and what they actually were.

And how the same fate nearly befell on your little Danielle, who actually had to **_SEE_** such an awful thing. Star was actually amazed the poor kid was as adjusted as she is after experiencing something like **_that._**

"You're not going to melt. You'll be fine Dani, I promise..." Star said.

"After all, I think my birthday, Christmas and even my wedding is gonna be boring if you're not there..."Star said.

"Really? You want me there?..." Dani asked

"Really. We're friends now and that means I expect you to stick around, especially for the last one, got it?..."Star said.

Dani nodded.

"Got it..."Dani said and Stat smiled.

Star promised that whether or not the groom was her Danny Boo or someone she'd never met, she was going to have Dani be there on her special day, and all other major days before and after that.

Sure, at first she only did this because...well, she is Danny's family and she was trying to do the _decent_ thing here, but now, she knew that she was fond of the kid..even if she was a bit of a slob and had a habit of getting in trouble.

There is just someone about Dani that made it hard not to feel some affection for her.

Another trait she shares with the Fenton's.

Although she was calm now, Star could just tell that Dani wasn't ready to be alone just yet.

"Listen... if you don't feel like going back to sleep alone, I can stay here..." Star offered and Danielle looked up at her.

"Really?..."Dani asked and Star nodded with an assuring smile.

"Yeah... I'll stay here with you as long as you need, until you're ready to sleep again..."Star said.

Yeah, she is tired but Dani really needs this.

Danielle remained quiet for a moment.

"Okay..." She muttered, though Star couldn't tell if it was joy or sadness in her voice.

She tried to think back earlier, when they were talking and she got to know her boyfriend's cousin/clone better.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Dani ate quickly while Star watched. She was not sure where this kid put it all but hey, who was she to deny a starving kid food?_

_Dani finished eating happily licking the plate clean before putting it down_

_"All done? Or do you want a sixth helping?..." Star asked lightly before realization of those words hits her and she clarifies. _

_"That was sarcasm, by the way..."The blonde clarified._

_"I know..." Danielle said with an amused look. "I'm all better..."Thanks for the food..."She said and Star smiled._

_"I'm glad you liked it..." Star said, putting the plate on her bedside table._

_She'd take it down before bed, right now she needed to get Dani settled._

_"Okay, so now why don't we-_

_Star paused when she smelled something that made her wince. She even held her nose a bit, while Dani blinked in confusion._

_"Dani...I think you... need to brush your teeth..."Star said._

_"Really?..." Danielle asked, clueless to how bad her breath is._

_"Yes, really. I think we have a spare toothbrush you ca-" Star stopped and came to a realization._

_She's lived on the streets... so..._

_She winced in disgust but asked anyway._

_"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?..."Star asked, having a hunch but wanting to be sure._

_Danielle rolled her eyes away in embarrassment._

_"Two days ago... I might have had to phase into someone's house to use their toothbrush..."Dani admitted and Star resisted the urge to say **"Ew"** outright._

_"I am never taking basic oral hygiene for granted ever again..."Star thought, before she continued to speak to the younger girl._

_"Uh...you can keep the spare. I'll just tell Dad I lost it when I went camping or something..." Star said. _

_"Why?..." Dani asked._

_Star didn't want to say she was grossed out, but taking and using someone else's' toothbrush was too gross for her. She put on a smile, genuine but looked fake, and patted the ghost girl on the head._

_"Oh, no reason. I just thought you could use your own toothbrush..." Star lied._

_She didn't want to hurt her feelings and in a way, she had to be more understanding since Dani was homeless and it's not like she had better options at the time. Well, as long as she is a guest in her house, she'll have better options._

_Lie or not, Dani looked very happy and jumped up and down with the tooth brush in her hand._

_"Really? Thanks Star!..."Dani said as she even hugged the older girl. _

_Star embraced Dani, but she couldn't help laughing at the little girl. It was so silly to make something so big out of a toothbrush._

_"What's wrong?..." Dani asked as she let go of Star._

_"Nothing. You're just so cute..."Star said between laughs as she ruffled her hair a bit._

_"Well, I was made from the DNA of the boy you're in love with..." This brought a blush to Star's face. "Maybe now you're gonna dream about having a little girl with him..."Dani teased._

_Star's blush turned brighter as she let go._

_"Uh... let's not go that far..."Star said in an embarrassed tone, while Danielle giggled._

_Despite feeling a little awkward, Star couldn't help but smile. Danielle is actually feeling better._

_"So... what are your powers?" Star asked, due to both wanting to change the subject and also wanting to get to know the kid better._

_"Pretty much everything Danny has... well, almost..." Danielle admitted with a little bit of shyness._

_"Almost?..."Star questioned, raising her brow._

_"I don't have that... yelling thing he does..." Danielle said._

_"Yelling thing? You mean his Ghostly Wail?..."Star said and Dani nodded._

_"Yeah, that. Apparently it drains him... and I don't want to risk seeing if I have it, for obvious reasons..." Danielle said._

_"Well, you have that wisp thing that comes out of your mouth. Do you have ice powers?..."Star asked and Dani looked surprised._

_"I didn't know he had those..." Danielle said before pouting and looking a little annoyed. _

_"Would have helped during those hot days with nothing but warm water to drink..."She muttered in annoyance._

_"Uh...maybe Danny can help see if you have them when he gets back..."Star said._

_"Yeah, maybe...after we deal with that stupid thing..."Dani said._

_"They will, after all, Danny is the best ghost fighter I know and you went all this way for him and Jazz to help out...'Star said._

_To her surprise, Dani shook her head._

_"No... just Danny..."Dani said._

_Star remembered something Danny told her._

_"Oh... that's right. She doesn't know about you..."Star said and saw her frown._

_"I figured..." Danielle said solemnly. "Danny wouldn't want his big sister to know some Fruitloop created a child using stolen DNA from her little brother..."Dani muttered._

_Star frowned at Danielle's saddened behavior._

_"Have you... thought about meeting her?..."Star asked._

_"Of course but... how does one say **"Hi, I was cloned from the DNA of your little brother, nice meeting you, does this make us cousins or sisters?"** without it being awkward at all?..."Dani asked._

_"Yeah I can see how that'd be an awkward conversation..."Star admitted._

_Star reached out putting a hand on Dani's_

_"But you know Jazz would love you. Cousin/Sister or whatever you and Danny decide your relationship is. Jazz will be there for you..."Star said._

_"You really think so?...'Dani asked in a hopeful tone and Star nodded._

_"Yes, I do..."Star said._

_Star meant it. Sure, Jazz could be overprotective, constantly in your business and kinda irritating but she meant well and would always have your back._

_"How can you be so sure?..." Danielle asked._

_"Because there was once a time that I was the biggest jerk to the Fentons... and now they practically want me to marry Danny..."Star confessed, deciding it's better that she hears this from her now, than from someone else later._

_"Really?..."Dani asked, surprised._

_To her, Star has been nothing short of nice. It made Star feel shame again but she had to be honest here._

_"Yeah... I was rude to him until he saved my life on an island. Things picked up and I started to see him in a different light, one where I developed feelings for him. And this was before I found out he was Danny Phantom..."Star admitted._

_"If Jazz is able to forgive me despite being mean to her brother in the past, she'll have no problem with you..."Star said._

_Danielle hung on to those words._

_"You really think Jazz would like me?..."Dani asked and Star nodded._

_"I know so..."Star said... "After all...who wouldn't want you for a sister?..."She said kindly._

_This brought a warm smile to the small girl's face. Star could sense that for the moment, Dani was very happy._

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

That was how it went down but as much as she tried to remember, Star still tried to think of ways to calm poor little Danielle.

She saw the still shaken look on her face and sighed.

_"Poor Dani.._."Star thought.

Star wanted to cheer her up.

She knew personally what it's like to be scared. To be chased by something terrifying and not knowing if you'll live to see tomorrow.

It's horrible and no one should go through that, especially a kid like her.

What's worse is that Danielle must have been scared practically her entire short life, not knowing if at any moment, she'll melt into a pile of goo.

And now, even though she was cured, an awful robot is after her, planning to do who-knows what.

It made Stars blood boil that someone would try to hurt this poor kid over and over again that she wasn't allowed to have any peace. It wasn't fair and Star still had Danny's powers, she'd annihilate that hunk of junk and turn it into a toaster over.

_"She doesn't deserve this monster machine hunting her... I have to do something..."_

She vowed to keep this girl safe.

She just wanted to...help her.

Like how Danny had helped her.

In some way, this is her returning the favor to Danny for all the times he's helped her out.

This little girl came from a sample of DNA, and she was his family, she wanted to get along with **_ALL_** of his family.

"Hey... Danielle?..."Star spoke up.

"Yeah?..."The little ghost girl asked.

Star then put a hand on the girl's head in a friendly and affectionate gesture.

"That robot isn't going to get you, I promise.. we won't let anything happen, okay?..."Star said.

Danielle looked unsure for a moment. However, continued looking into Star's eyes caused a smile to finally come to her face.

"Okay..."Dani said, finally smiling again.

Stat smiled again and began talking more to try and calm her back to sleep.

* * *

_Later_

After almost an hour of talking and comforting, Dani finally fell back asleep.

_"She's finally asleep._.."Star thought.

Star smiled as she tucked the little ghost girl back in bed.

Seeing as she was once again, safely sound asleep, Star decided to go back to her own bed for some shut-eye.

After all, she's going to need all the energy she can get for tomorrow.

"Danny-Boo..."Star whispered, looking at her ring.

Picking it up, she kissed it before placing it back down and going back to her room to get herself to sleep.

Star went back to her room and managed to get herself to sleep once more.

However, after only getting one hour of sleep, she heard an audible scream that jolted her awake.

"Huh?..."Star said upon waking up and once she came to her senses, she felt like her heart just dropped when she remembered,

"Danielle!..."The blonde screamed as she ran to the guest room and to her horror, she saw that the room was empty.

And there is no Danielle in sight.

She ran to the window, opened it and to her horror, she saw the robot from earlier flying away...with an unconscious Danielle in it's arms.

**_"OH NO!_**..."Star screamed.

This is _**SO**_ not good.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Search For Danielle _**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to _**NeoMark, BeConFuzzled Writer**_ and _**61394**_ for their assistance. As always, you guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:**We shall see...We shall See...Though it's very, VERY likely.

**Phantom Fan 21, DJ Rodriguez, Kilaknux, 61394, Jebest4781** and** ShadowKingLegette: **Thank you :)

**Wiseguy2415: **In both _Lost_ and in NeoMark's side story _Swapped._

**GothGhostQueen: **Not yet, Danny hasn't told her since he is still ashamed by the whole thing.

**ChrisZilla18: **You got that right :)

**Leonardo: **I can't say for certain right now but I can say that there is more planned for the Stranded series. Also, no spoilers, we will just have to wait and see. Also, the last episode is D-Stabalize, which is why Star is aware what Val did and why she is still sore with her.

**Luiz4200:** You got that right.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	13. Search For Danielle Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 13: Search For Danielle Part 1_**

_Previously_

_Star went back to her room and managed to get herself to sleep once more._

_However, after only getting one hour of sleep, she heard an audible scream that jolted her awake._

_"Huh?..."Star said upon waking up and once she came to her senses, she felt like her heart just dropped when she remembered,_

_"Danielle!..."The blonde screamed as she ran to the guest room and to her horror, she saw that the room was empty._

_And there is no Danielle in sight._

_She ran to the window, opened it and to her horror, she saw the robot from earlier flying away...with an unconscious Danielle in it's arms._

_**"OH NO!**..."Star screamed._

_This is **SO** not good._

* * *

"Oh no, Danielle!..." Star screamed in terror watching the robot lumber away with Dani in it's arms

"Star?..."Her dad's voice was heard.

Star turned around and saw him rushing towards her.

"I heard a scream...what's wrong? And why are you out in the hall?..."Her dad asked.

"I...had a nightmare..."Star said, since technically speaking, it's not a lie.

This **_IS_** a living nightmare.

"I see...you wanna talk about it?..."Johnathan asked and Star quickly shook her head.

"No thanks dad. I know that it was just a dream. I'm just gonna go get back to bed..."Star said quickly.

She needs her dad to go back to his room, so she can sneak out and go help Dani.

"Well, alright...sleep tight, Princess..."Johnathan said as he walked to her room.

Once he was gone, Star waited until she discreetly watched him go back to his room. Not long after, she heard the audible sound of her father's snoring.

"Finally..."Star said as she quickly ran to her room and went to her closet to grab her equipment.

She doesn't have time to change into her ghost hunting suit. She just needs to find Dani and fast.

"Where is it? There..."Star whispered as she she pulled out her Fenton Lightsaber and was glad that she remembered to recharge it.

How did Danny's parents figure out how to make a lightsaber in the first place?

_"Seriously, how are Mr. and Mrs. Fenton considered laughing stocks in the science community with all the stuff they've invented?.._." Star couldn't help but think.

If the ghost hunting didn't work for them, they'd make a killing off this alone.

Star shook her head, she had to focus, now was not the time to think of marketing strategies for her potential future in-laws.

Now, she had to go rescue Dani.

She grabbed her bag with her other stuff, including her suit and other gadgets.

Being as quick as possible but also as quiet as a mouse, Star managed to sneak out of her house without waking her father or housekeeper/nanny up, something she had plenty of experience with from her A-lister days.

Star held out her saber, igniting the blade. The green energy illuminated her face, showing her _furious_ expression.

_"Don't worry, Dani..I'm coming..._"Star whispered as rushed out her house, not caring that she was currently in her pajamas.

All she cared about was finding Dani and turning that hunk of scrap metal into a toaster for touching a hair on her head!

* * *

_Elsewhere_

"Lousy ghosts..."Valerie muttered under her breath.

_ "I'd rather be hanging out with friends at this hour._.."" Valeria muttered to herself. "_Or is that for college?..."_

It was passed 2 in the morning and she had woken up due to Klemper causing trouble. She tried catching him but the freezing, hulking oaf of a ghost got away, which only worsen her mood.

Valerie would rather be in bed than out in the middle of the night, but if she didn't deal with the ghosts, who would?

Some people would probably say that trouble-making show-off Phantom.

As if Val would ever trust that creep.

All he does is cause trouble for her, like when he ruined her fathers career in days.

She tried to go hunting for him today but he didn't show all day.

Maybe he was off on a romantic flight in Paris with his just as lousy girlfriend Starlight Spirit. That thought made Valerie sick to her stomach.

As if ghosts are even _capable_ of love...

All they are capable of is causing trouble and thinking that they can get away with it. Well, not if she has anything to say about it.

Though things have been pretty hectic for her lately.

First, it turns out that the man whom she viewed as her boss and looked up to, was actually an evil ghost villain, then Phantom caused trouble at the water park and made her friend Star act like some of his silly fan girls, then he disappears and his lousy ghostly girlfriend Starlight Spirit came along, though she hasn't seen much of her lately.

And that's not counting the fact that he is the reason she couldn't get together with Danny and now she had to watch her best friend date him.

The ghost hunter sighed in sadness as she thought of him.

Yeah, she may still have a soft spot for Danny but she wasn't going to root for her relationship to collapse

She wasn't Paulina or that French brat.

It was just another thing that she blamed Phantom for.

That irritating ghost messed with her family, her love life and because of him, her suit was bonded to her body.

He ruins everything.

All ghost do...unfortunately, too many people are convinced that he is some superhero and they even have a thing against her hunting him.

And it hurts her when it looks like her best friend is one of them.

"Why can't they see him for what he really is? He's _**NO**_ hero?..." Valerie said angrily looking up at the sky

Valerie took a deep breath to calm down. There was no point in being mad at Phantom ...when he wasn't there that is

Turning towards home, Valerie began to fly. She was enjoying the view of Amity Park.

Say what you'd like about this crazy life but one thing she loved was being in the air like this. It was so freeing, being above it all with all the people down below.

People with normal, care free lives who were either in bed or out running around town in their pajamas in the middle of the night or-

"Wait? What?..."Valerie said as she looked down and, indeed, she saw someone doing just that.

Not just anyone either, it was someone that she is _very_ familiar with. She gasped when she saw who it was.

_"Wait, is...is that Star?..."_Valerie thought in surprise.

What is she doing out this late and in her pajamas no less?

"What is she doing out in the middle of the night?..."Val said to herself as she took off to follow her.

She didn't know what was up with her best friend but she looked mad..

Mad...and scared...

* * *

_With Star_

Star was running on foot, trying to catch up to that lousy robot. It had been heading north and that's where she was going to.

Luckily for the cheerleader turned ghost hunter, it was pretty easy to track. Star didn't care about her surroundings or the fact she was in her pajamas in public, she just wanted to save Danielle before it was too late.

She tried to call Tucker and Sam for backup but her phone wasn't on her and of course she didn't have her wallet on her because she ran outside in her pajamas

**_"Darn it!._**.."Star said in frustration.

Her phone was not here and she had made such a mad dash outside that she doesn't even have enough money to use a lousy payphone.

_"Looks like I'm on foot._.."Star thought.

She'd have to sneak to Manson's house on foot, since her house is closer than Tucker's and get her help.

Anything to save Danielle.

Even deal with her_ kind of, sort of friend,_ Sam Manson

Star hurried as fast as she could.

_"For once, please be there Manson. The one time I want... no, **NEED** to see you... please be there..."_

"Hey there!..."She heard a familiar voice and looked around.

_"Was that...Valerie?.._." She asked under her breath.

"Up here..."

Star looked up and saw the girl on the small hovercraft.

Valerie was off hunting ghosts...again!

"_Uh oh..._ Star thought.

It was bad enough that Danni was kidnapped by a giant walking toaster but now her best friend, who also has an irrational hatred of ghosts no less, and who is all dressed up in her **_crazy_** high tech battle-suit had noticed her running around in her pajamas in the middle of the night.

_"What's next? Martians come to invade while an **earthquake** happens?! Tonight is already bad as it is!..._"She thought in frustration.

"Uh...what are you doing out so late and in your pajamas, no less?..." Valerie asked.

Star recalled that Val doesn't know that she knows, but she is clearly worried for her. It didn't change the look on her face as she was not happy with her friend doing this right now.

Sure, she could accept that Valerie fights ghost like Danny does, but she can't accept that she has become so deep in her hatred of them, that she'd go attack ANY ghost, whether they are good or not.

And sadly, her dear, sweet boyfriend is number one on her list.

"Uh, I could say the same for you, Red Huntress. Don't you have a curfew or whatever?.."Star said and even though it was late, Star could feel the frown coming from her.

"I'm just doing my job..."The Red Huntress said and Star frowned.

_"Hunting ghosts, even the **innocent** ones..."_Star thought in disapproval.

She loves Valerie like the sister she always wished Colette could have been like. However, ever since she found out about her_ "night job"_ and **_whom_** she targets, things have been tense.

And they are getting even tenser now.

"Look Red Huntress, I'm busy, so kindly leave me alone..."Star said and regretted it.

_"Hostility is only going to make her even nosier..._"Star thought

Valerie landed on the ground her hoverboard retracted into her boots.

"Look...uh...who-ever-you-are, if your in trouble, let me help.."Valerie said but Star stepped back, beginning to lose her patience.

"I'm telling you that I'm fine honest!..."Star said, getting tense again.

"Something wrong? Ghost trouble?..." Val asked.

"Uh... no... No ghosts are attacking me!..."She said quickly.

Not a lie, so please go...

"Well, ghost or not, you clearly need help. Can I take you home, it's not safe out at night..."Valerie/Red Huntress offer.

**_"NO!.._**." Star shouted, to Val's surprise. "I mean... no thank you, I'm fine!..."Star said weakly.

Val wasn't convinced.

"Something is wrong, isn't there?..."Valerie said suspiciously, while Star shook her head.

"No...No...everything is all peachy-keen..."Star said and Val frowned, knowing that she is lying.

"Look, uh...girl who I don't know, why don't-

"**_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!.._**."Star yelled at her and Val was taken back.

Sure, Star knew that Val isn't the bad guy here but Dani needs her and if she finds out...well, memories of all the time she pointed her stupid gun at her boyfriend resurfaced, the time she tried to blast her to bits when she had been Starlight Spirit didn't help her emotions either and the fear of her doing the same thing to Danielle or worse came to her mind and affected her already frazzled mood.

_"Star..._"Valerie thought in shock.

Her best friend has _**NEVER**_ spoken to her in such a way before. It...it worried her.

Star broke into a run leaving a confused red huntress in her wake

"Star..." Valerie wondered

* * *

_In an unknown location_

Dani woke up in a dark room.

"Oh, my head..." Dani groaned out as she regained consciousness.

She was dazed, to say the least. She looked around and she was confused and could not recognize any objects or details coherently.

Where was she?

How'd she end up here?

Where was here, anyway?

Dani tried to move her arms and get up, and to her shock, she found herself strapped to a table again and restraints that were placed on her wrists, ankles, and waist, they had a ghostly glow emitting.

She realized that whoever captured her, wanted her to stay. By any means necessary.

"Seriously, again! What next, the laser to rip me apart molecule by molecule?..."Dani muttered.

"That can be arranged..." A voice said, echoing through the laboratory Dani was in.

Dani looked up and glared at her captors. The two of them.

"Who are you and what do you want?..."Dani demanded, already hating them.

"Well, look at that partner. It's smarter than it looks..." One of them said and Dani glared at being called an _"it"._

"Hey! I'm not an _**"it"!**_ I'm a she, slime face!..." Dani said as she tried to rip her way out of her restraints.

"I'm warning you, when my cousin finds out that you did this to me... you'll both be sorry..."Dani growled.

"Quiet spook or we'll start early!..." The other one said.

Dani continued to struggle to get out before the words really sank in.

"Start what early?..."Dani asked, once it sunk in that she can't get out.

"What...what are you both going to do with me?..."She asked.

"For _now,_ nothing...We'll be honest, you're not exactly who we had in mind but..."The first one paused before a dark smirked formed on his face.

"As to what we will do to you...we're going to use you to get the _**REAL**_ prize..."The other finished.

"Danny Phantom..."They both said and Dani's eyes widen in horror.

This is **_SO_** not good.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Search For Danielle Part 2_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to _**NeoMark, BeConFuzzled Writer**_ and _**61394**_ for their assistance. As always, you guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**DVMStarblade, Jebest4781, DJ Rodriguez** and** chessmasteroftheuniverse:** Thank you :)

**Luiz4200** and** Invader Johnny: **How's this?

**ShadowKingLegette: **LOL!

**Leonardo: **We'll see who Dani's mysterious captors are soon. Just stay tuned.

**ChrisZilla18: **You got that right

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	14. Search For Danielle Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 14: Search For Danielle Part 2_**

_Previously_

_"I'm warning you, when my cousin finds out that you did this to me... you'll both be sorry..."Dani growled._

_"Quiet spook or we'll start early!..." The other one said._

_Dani continued to struggle to get out before the words really sank in._

_"Start what early?..."Dani asked, once it sunk in that she can't get out._

_"What...what are you both going to do with me?..."She asked._

_"For now, nothing...We'll be honest, you're not exactly who we had in mind but..."The first one paused before a dark smirked formed on his face._

_"As to what we will do to you...we're going to use you to get the **REAL** prize..."The other finished._

_"Danny Phantom..."They both said and Dani's eyes widen in horror._

_This is **SO** not good._

* * *

_With Star_

The worried blonde girl soon managed to arrive and sneak onto Sam's property, using a special blind spot that only Sam knew about and told her friends, in case of emergencies.

Once she was there and away from any security alarms, Star used the Fenton anti-ghost grappling hook...which is just a grappling hook with the word _"Fenton"_ on it, that Danny had given her and started climbing.

Star climbed into Sam's window, calling for the goth in a hush voice.

"Sam...are you there?..."Star called, to her surprise, there was no answer.

She started looking around there and was no sign of the gothic girl.

Star groaned

"Seriously Manson..."Star said as she looked around and saw no sign of the gothic girl.

She didn't dare call her name out of fear of waking up Sam's parents or one of her live-in servants.

_"Weird... where is she?..."_ She thought.

Even a creature of the night like Sam has to sleep sometimes!

She also knew for a fact that she was suppose to be grounded this weekend, so either Sam was in another part of the house, she snuck out someplace for whatever rebellious reason she cooked up or, alternately, her folks took her some place as part of her punishment.

Which is it? Star has no clue.

Star looked around. Maybe Sam was just in another part of the house or there was some clue to her whereabouts. Star looked over Sam's dresser and found a brochure.

"_Miss Hartman's weekend seminar for girls of high society..."_ Star said with a disbelieving tone.

She knew personally that this clearly wasn't Sam's idea. She didn't have to look through the brochure to know that. She heard her mother mentioning something about sending Colette to that, and her too but she managed to talk her way out of it.

Seems Manson didn't have that success...

And also, really? High Society in this town?!

This is Amity Park, not Paris!

Sure, Star knew Sam's family was rich...richer than hers even due to one of her ancestors inventing something involving toothpicks and Sam did mention that her folks have a tendency of putting on airs. Even snobbier than Colette if what said told her is true, and she is pretty sure that it is.

Anyway, those seminars basically make girls learn to walk with books on their heads and the _"proper"_ way to sip and serve tea. She knows since her mother made her attend quite a few growing up...and even then, she hated it.

She just knew that Sam must be losing her mind if her folks took her to that sort of thing.

"Must be part of her punishment..." Star muttered before sneaking out of the house.

The last thing Star needed was to wake up Sam's creepy parents (they are creepy, given how obsess they are with floral print, sunshine and smiling) or her nice grandma

Star quickly climbed down the house, ducking into an alley and feeling very, **_VERY_** frustrated and more worried for Danielle.

"Looks like Manson is unavailable, I need to get to Foley!..." Star said before realizing the words she said.

"Wow... there's something I never thought I'd say..."Star muttered, before she shook her head.

"No, no time. I already wasted enough as it is...looks like I am on my own..."Star said, realizing that she doesn't have the time to go across town and risk getting caught on the off chance that Foley is available to help her.

She is on her own here.

* * *

_A few moments later_

She decided to change into her suit right now, however, before she even had a chance to take it out of her bag, someone found her.

Someone whom she really hoped she wouldn't have to see again tonight.

She heard the sounds of a hovercraft and looked up to see Valerie, still in her Red Huntress get up, hovering over her.

"There you are!..." Valerie shouted.

"Not again..."Star groaned.

Looking up, she saw Valerie hovering overhead.

Had she been looking for her the entire time?

Of course she was. She's her best friend except for her Danny Boo...

Valerie landed, retracting her hover board.

She walked over to her concern clear on her face plate.

Honestly, the original mask was better at keeping her identity a secret. At least with that one, people couldn't see her whole face.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you Sta- I mean girl I don't know..."The Red Huntress said and Star, tired and impatience, has finally had enough

"Oh, save it Valerie! I know that it's you!..."Star yelled.

Valerie's eyes widened and she soon had a nervous look on her face .

"W-What? Valerie? Whose Valerie? I don't know a Valerie..."Val said in a nervous, stuttering way and Star rolled her eyes at her lame attempts to deny the truth.

"Really? Well, if you're not Valerie...then it must my mistake, Red..." Star said.

"This costume is definitely better than that stupid mascot costume you wear..."She continued and Valerie laughed.

"Oh, girl! You've got no idea, at least this suit doesn't smell like a gorilla's armpit after wearing it all-" Valerie stopped, realizing she just gave herself away.

"Gotcha..."Star said.

"How'd you know it was me?..."Valerie asked and Star sighed as she pointed at her face

"Do you mean besides the face plate that does nothing to hide your face?..."She said sarcastically.

Valerie blushed, which was hard to tell because of the face plate

"Really?..."Valerie said.

"Yeah, besides...I think I am capable of recognizing my best friends voice..."Star said... "Also, remember when Red Huntress first showed, up you saw Danny and Manson lip locking?..." Star asked, silently repressing her jealousy for a moment.

"I was there..."She said with her arms crossed.

Actually, she wasn't but Danny told her about it but best not let on what she knew about Fenton being Phantom.

The less she knows about **_THAT,_** the better for all of them.

Val's face plate slid up

"Was I _that_ obvious?...'She asked and Star shook her head.

"Not _too_ obvious but I do know you...'Star said.

Val hugged Star and the blonde noticed that for armor, it was softer than she expected it to be.

"What are you doing out here, girl? It's almost three in the morning..."Valerie asked.

Star sighed. She realizes that Val isn't going to rest until she gets an answer and she doesn't have any more time to waste...and...and maybe, she might get some help here.

I mean, Valerie might hate ghosts but...maybe if she plays her cards right, she might get the help she needs.

"Remember my little cousin?..."Star asked and Valerie nodded.

Star sighed

"Well, she's not _technically_ or actually my cousin...she's a homeless kid that I found squatting in Danny's place..."Star said.

So far, she is not lying.

"She got kidnapped by a crazy robot..."She continued.

Again, not lying.

"What? And you're not calling the police?!..."Valerie exclaimed.

"Crazy Robot, Val! What was I supposed to do?..."She asked rhetorically.

"Not run unarmed through the streets after a kid and a robot..."Valerie said and to her surprise, Star smirked.

The blonde girl then pulled out her saber and activated it.

"Who said I wasn't armed?..."She said and Valerie's eyes widen.

"Dang girl...How'd you get that thing?!..." Val questioned.

"I might have... borrowed it from the Fentons...and by that, I mean Danny gave it to me..." Star said... "Since I've become a magnet for trouble, he wanted me to have a way to defend myself..."Star said.

It wasn't a lie.

Valerie frowned for a second before nodding. Star almost missed it

"Heh, that's Danny for you..."She said

"Yeah, he's great..." Star said, before remember that there is another Danny out there that really needs her help and she can't afford to waste anyone time.

Saying nothing and turning off the blade. She began walking out but Valerie reached out grabbing onto Star

"Hold on girl where do you think your going?..."Valerie asked

"To rescue D-that kid... that girl's my responsibility, she got taken from my house on my watch..."Star said and Val sighed.

"And what if the people who took that girl are _**dangerous?**.._."Val said but Star pulled her arm out of her grasp.

"Believe me, the only ones in danger is that robot and whoever made it once I get my hands on them..."Star said in anger.

"Star..."Valerie started but the blonde shook her head.

"I can handle myself, Val.."She said.

Star turned and walked away, she already wasted enough time as it is. However, Valerie didn't let up.

"You shouldn't go on your own!..." Val pleaded.

"Why won't you let me help?..."She begged.

That got Star to stop for a moment, but not for the reasons the young ghost huntress thought.

_"Why?_...'Star thought as many unwanted memories came back to her.

_"Because you tried to blast me when I was Starlight Spirit...because you routinely shot at my Danny and even used a sweet little girl as live bait to trap him and torture him with cattle prods..."_Star thought as the heartache and anger from those memories came to her.

Maybe it was the stress of the danger, her worry for Danielle and her (still existent, if someone lessened) short temper that was coming to it's peak as she turned to her best friend, a look of anger in her eyes.

"Because I don't trust you with this!..." Star shouted and Valerie was actually taken back by her screaming and what she just said.

"S-Star..."Valerie said in a hurt, confused voice but Star wasn't done.

Her temper and turmoil were controlling her now and she couldn't stop.

"The reason I want you to leave is because I _know_ you! The _**real**_ you! Ever since your dad lost his job, you've changed and not for the better..."Star yelled.

"What the heck are you talking about?!..."Valerie said, looking hurt by her words.

"You wanna know, huh. Fine, I'll tell you. You've gotten angrier, darker and you've become so consumed by that anger and your hatred that you shoot at anything that moves!..."Star yelled, her anger controlling her right now.

"I do not! I only go after ghosts!..."Valerie argued.

To her surprise, that seemed to make Star look even madder, if that was even possible.

**_"THAT'S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT, VAL?!.._**."Star yelled.

"What?..."Valerie exclaimed.

"Even before you were kicked out of the A-Listers, you have always been stubborn and held grudges! Like the time Danny accidentally spilled soda on your top, you ordered Kwan to go beat him up!..."Star yelled.

Sure, she had been absent that day but Kwan and the others had told her.

Valerie looked ashamed to be reminded of that.

"I'm not exactly proud of that..." Valerie said with a sulk. "I've tried to be a better person since then..."She argued.

"Val...What's worse is that part of you hasn't changed at all!..."Star yelled.

"Yes, I have..."Valerie insisted.

"No, you are still that angry, grudge holding girl! And now, you just attack anything and anyone just on the grounds of being a ghost just because you are angry at Danny Phantom, even after he goes above and beyond to protect the town. Have you ever thought about that, Val? That maybe ghosts aren't _all_ evil? That Phantom isn't as bad as you think?!..." Star pleaded, trying to get through to her friend.

She and Val had been best friends since the eighth grade but if Val didn't change...Star...

She just knew that she couldn't stay like this anymore, standing by idly while she watches her best friend become consumed by hatred and prejudice and attacking her beloved boyfriend, all over a grudge.

"Phantom isn't a hero! He's a punk! He doesn't care about people, he just wants people to think he's a hero but he does more damage than he prevents!..."Valerie yelled.

"That's not true!..." Star said

"How do you know Star? Because you're one of his fan girls like Paulina?...'Valerie said.

"No! Because I actually _talked_ to him!..." Star said .

"Remember when me and Danny got transported to the Ghost Zone by that genie ghost. Do you think we got out by magic? No, it was Phantom! He lead us through the Ghost Zone, he shielded us from ghosts who wanted to rip us apart..."Star said.

It's half lying now, but there is truth in what she is saying.

"We talked and he mentioned you a few times..."Star said.

For the first time in this argument, Valerie Grey was left speechless

"What?..."the young huntress said.

Star nodded

"It's true, he said that he was sorry that he couldn't stop Cujo. But he figure out what he wanted..."Star said.

"Cujo?..." Val asked.

"The ghost dog..." Star said

"He said that he tried to explain to you what happened but you preferred to shoot first ask questions never..."Star said.

"I couldn't trust a ghost or his stupid dog!..." Valerie said.

"That's not his dog! Besides, he just wanted his chew toy, or did you not know he used to be a guard dog before your dad's boss _"retired"_ them?..."Star said with air quotes, still disgusted and angry over Cujo's unfair fate.

Valerie did not know that, she had just assumed it was a random dog. Now that she knew where he came from, she actually cringed at that.

"I... didn't know where he came from..." Valerie said. "I was just...hunting the ghost kid for what happened..." She admitted.

"He said it was one of the worst mistakes of his career..."Star said.

It was true, Danny did say that even though things didn't work out between him and Val but that didn't mean he didn't feel bad for not being able to stop Cujo

Val didn't have anything to say to that.

"All I knew was some kid and a dog-"

"Do you _actually_ think two ghosts went out of their way just to mess with you?..." Star questioned.

Valerie shook her head. However, Valerie has always been a stubborn gal and...that hasn't changed.

"He...He still ruined my life...he is still the reason my dad lost his job and-

"It was an _**ACCIDENT**_!..."Star yelled.

"So what if it was?!..." Valerie responded.

"Val, seriously?! Have you never made a mistake? Have you never tried apologizing for it only for it to be thrown in your face over and over again? Seriously, Valerie!.."Star said in both disappointment and disgust.

"He's dangerous and a loose cannon!..." Valerie said.

"This coming from the girl with live weapons who causes just as much damage..."Star pointed to her suit and Val even gently swatted her hand away in anger.

"Ghosts think they can do whatever they want-"

"So, you think no _human_ has ever done that? Or have you forgotten how Dash and Paulina act?..." Star reminded.

"Or...how _we_ used to act..."Star said, as shameful memories came back of unacceptable behavior.

Valerie doesn't respond to that, she only flinched at that reminder.

"I... okay... that's... not the same thing..."Val tried to argue

_**"YEAH...**_ it is..." Star stated matter of factly.

Val heard this and groaned.

"Okay, I deserve that. I wasn't always the best to Danny..."Valerie admitted.

"Or Foley when you dated him to get Fenton tech..." Star added.

Sure, she wasn't the nicest to Foley either but he thought he could get her while Danny was dating a possessed Paulina but that wasn't the point.

"Look, Phantom ruined my life..."Val repeated.

"Oh give it a rest, Val. He **_IMPROVED_** your life because at least now you know better than to be around the likes of Paulina and Dash..."Star said.

"Star! They're not human! They are _**DANGEROUS!**_ Heck, half of them aren't _human_ anymore!..."Valerie said.

"You're justifying a reason to be cruel..." Star said. "Just like before..."She said with disgust.

"Oh, what do you know Star?..."Val said, crossing her arms in stubbornness.

"I know that the A-List life was a mistake and we are better off without them..."Star said and Val frowned.

"I know that, but you and I are different. I lost my house and had to move into a dingy, cold apartment and then I got kicked out of the A-Listers...'Valerie said.

"And you should be grateful, they're awful, conceited brats! Look how quick they were to take in Colette and you know what my stepsister is like. Besides, you still have your dad and you still have actual **_real_** friends..."Star pointed out.

"You don't understand..."Val said.

Star got mad again.

_"I_ don't understand? I am the _one_ girl who kept hanging out with you after you were kicked out and you kept telling me to leave them. And I did what you always wanted and I have no regrets!.."Star said.

Valerie shook her head.

"Star, I was kicked out...you quit. There is a difference!..."Val argued.

"What difference does it make? It doesn't change the fact that the A-Listers were terrible and I am glad that neither of us are like that anymore!..."Star yelled.

"You still have _your_ home and y_o_ur dad didn't lose his job and-

"Val, is money **_still_** that important to you?..."Star said in an incredulous tone.

Valerie flinched at that.

"N-no... but...but how about the fact that because of Phantom, my dad has to work through the night like a dog? How about the people who have to get their cars and homes repaired after Phantom's done with a fight? Huh? He doesn't just snap his fingers and the damage is fixed!..."Val yelled.

"Well, in that account..._you're_ not much better. _You_ fight with lasers and explosives..." Star said.

"Do _you_ stay to help fix the damage?..."Star asked rhetorically.

"I...I...I would have but I don't have the time, what with school and my other job. Besides, I only-

"Shut up, Val. At least Phantom has a better excuse than_ "not having the time"_..."Star said.

"Oh yeah, like what?...'Val challenged.

"How about the fact that he _can't_ really stick around when the police or the Fenton's are just as likely to shoot him..."Star said, before giving her best friend a disappointed look.

"I'm done arguing with you! I'm done hearing you try to justify your life! I'm sorry about your dad, he's a good man but you can't blame everything wrong with Valerie Grey on Danny Phantom!..."Star yelled.

"Why are you so against me coming, huh? And why are you siding with Phantom, when you know that-

**_"AH! SHUT UP!_**..."Star screamed now, shutting Valerie up.

"S-Star..."Valerie whispered.

She has never seen her best friend **_THIS_** angry before.

"**_I SAID THAT I WAS DONE WITH LISTENING TO YOU WHINING AND PINNING THE BLAME ON SOMEONE WHO JUST HAD BAD LUCK!_ **Valerie, even without the A-Listers, you're **_still_** finding an excuse to be mean to someone! You refuse to hear him out and refuse to see Danny Phantom as anything but a monster and not someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time!...'The blonde girl said, her anger returning in full force.

"Star...?"

And that's why I don't want your help!..."The blonde yelled.

"What...?"

"That little girl from today isn't my cousin... Danielle is Danny's..." Star said.

"Fenton or Phantom?..."Val asked.

"_Wow... nobody can point out the obviousness... Couldn't Danny have called himself something like Phantom-Man? Anyway..."_Star thought to herself.

"Phantom..." Star said.

Technically, Danielle doesn't call herself a Fenton, so I'm not lying.

"Wait... you mean-"

"Yes, I know that her name is Dani Phantom with an I. Yes, I know _who_ and _what_ she is and I also know that I don't care. She's just a poor, scared little kid and I am **_NOT_** going to let anyone hurt her, whether it's that stupid robot...or you!..."Star yelled.

"D-Dani Phantom?..."Val said in shock but Star misunderstood.

"I still _**CANNOT**_ believe that you actually tried to use her to lure her cousin and then handed her over to some monster! Valerie, I tried to be patient with you, hoping that you would see that you were wrong and stop this crazy vendetta but I am done with that. Dani needs me and if you aren't going to help me, then stay out of my way, because I don't care if she's human or ghost, she's just a kid and more importantly, my friend and I care about her!..."Star yelled.

"I don't have time for this!..." Star turned around. "She needs me!..."

Star started running in the direction where she had seen the robot fly off, leaving a stunned Valerie Grey behind.

"S-Star..."Val let out.

* * *

_With Dani_

Dani had continued to struggle and yell after her two abductor's had revealed their intentions for her cousin.

"**_LET ME GO!._**..'Dani shouted as she kept struggling.

"Shut up, you are only making it harder for yourself..."One of her abductor's said before flashing a light in her face.

The brightness made her squint a bit.

"The subject really is nearly identical to him...it's repulsive..."The other said.

Once the light was finally being pushed away, Dani could finally see the faces of her captors.

They were two bald, middle aged men, wearing sunglasses and all white...and neither looked the least bit friendly.

"Who are you guys, anyway?..."Dani demanded, briefly stopping.

"We're the Guys in White. I am Operative K and this is Operative O..." Operative K said.

"And you'll learn to respect and fear us..."Operative O finished.

"Yeah... hunting after a little girl is definitely a respectable thing..." Danielle snarked.

"You're not even the kid we're after..." Operative O said. "We were looking for the other Phantom, and his Spirit girlfriend..."He continued.

"Starlight, that shrew..."Opetative K said, looking furious.

"Starlight?..."Dani questioned.

"Danny Phantom is a punk as it is but his so-called girlfriend is even worse. She destroyed our truck and most of our equipment during our last encounter. Agent Alpha took the cost of the damages out of our paychecks!..."He said, looking mad.

"Not to mention, we lost our chance of being nominated agents of the year, and we lost that sweet bonus too..."His partner said, just as mad.

"You _kidnapped_ me because you lost a paycheck?..." Dani asked.

"Wow, that's the most petty reason I've ever heard in my life..."She muttered.

"Shut up, ghost!..." Agent K said

"Wow, great comeback. How long did it take you to think that line up?..."Dani said sarcastically

"You're just as mouthy as the other Phantom..." K groaned.

"I don't know him..." Dani claims.

"Don't play dumb, do you think we're stupid?!..." O snapped.

"Well, you dress stupid..." Dani went with a mocking smile.

"Definitely connected to him..." K said as he and his partner scowled at that.

"Enough fooling around, tell us where's Phantom and his ghost lady..."O demanded.

"I told you, I never even heard of Danny Phantom or Starlight Whatever..."Dani lied.

Well, half lied. She seriously had no idea who this _Starlight_ girl was...

"We know that you are lying. You have the same colors, similar ecto signature and even his symbol on your clothes..."Operative K pointed out.

"So you are either connected to him, or you are the spirit of one of his foolish, deranged fans..."Operative O said.

"Either way, you will get us what we want..."Operative K said and Dani started struggling to escape again.

"_**LET ME OUT OF HERE!..**_."Dani yelled.

"Not until we know who or what you are..." K said.

"And when we lure Phantom and Spirit here..."O said.

"We'll have three ectoplasmic punks to make up for all the trouble they've put us in!..." O stated.

Dani paid them no mind. All she did was try, and fail to break free.

_"Danny... Star... . **ANYONE?!** Please help..._"She thought miserably.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Test of Friendship_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to _**NeoMark **_and _**61394**_ for their assistance. As always, you guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Phantom Fan 21:** Mmmmhmmmm

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you :)

**Jebest4781: **How's this?

**Kilaknux, Luiz4200 **and** Invader Johnny: **You guys were right. Congrats :)

**61394: **:)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	15. Test of Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 15: Test of Friendship_**

_Previously_

_"I told you, I never even heard of Danny Phantom or Starlight Whatever..."Dani lied._

_Well, half lied. She seriously had no idea who this Starlight girl was..._

_"We know that you are lying. You have the same colors, similar ecto signature and even his symbol on your clothes..."Operative K pointed out._

_"So you are either connected to him, or you are the spirit of one of his foolish, deranged fans..."Operative O said._

_"Either way, you will get us what we want..."Operative K said and Dani started struggling to escape again._

_"__**LET ME OUT OF HERE!..**__."Dani yelled._

_"Not until we know who or what you are..." K said._

_"And when we lure Phantom and Spirit here..."O said._

_"We'll have three ectoplasmic punks to make up for all the trouble they've put us in!..." O stated._

_Dani paid them no mind. All she did was try, and fail to break free._

_"Danny... Star... . __**ANYONE?!**__ Please help..."She thought miserably._

* * *

_"Come on! Where is she?!.._."Star thought as she turned a corner, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

After she blew up at Valerie, she'd backtracked a little and is now trying to track down the robot that took Danielle but she couldn't find it's trail.

She searched a couple of blocks after her house but she couldn't see much due to not being in the air and without any fancy tracking gizmo's that she unfortunately, doesn't have access to at this time.

After about five blocks, she had to stop to catch her breath, but still saw no sign of that stupid robot or Dani.

"Seriously..." Star said, trying to keep her spirits up.

"If not for her, then for Dani but she didn't know what to do...

She is in the middle of town, dressed only in her pajamas with just the Fenton Light saber on her, with no Danny and no one else is here to help her.

And she is still no closer to finding poor Dani, who must be scared out of her wits right now as that horrible robot and whatever sicko made it did who-knows what to her.

Such a thought made her sick to her stomach and feel an ache in her heart.

Star fell to the ground, bringing her knees to her face

"Dani, I'm sorry but...but I don't know what to do..."Star said, on the verge of tears right now.

"How about asking for help?..." A voice said.

A _familiar_ one.

Startled, Star looked up to see Valerie hovering over her.

She landed in front of her but Star looked hesitantly at her. She was still mad about what Valerie's done, to her, to Danny and Danielle too.

"I told you to go away..."Star said in a harsh tone.

"Like you said you know me I don't give up that easily..."Val said with a smirk.

Her smirk went away when she saw the look her best friend was sending her.

"Star, if you are going to do this, let me come with..." Valerie commanded, she was losing patience and they were wasting time.

"And let you hurt Dani!? no way!..." Star shouted.

She was putting her foot down on this. She _**DID NOT** _want to work with Valerie, who knows what would happen once she got close to Danielle.

"But Star-"

"Why should I trust you? All you have ever done is try to hurt people just on the grounds of being ghosts, even if they were innocent. So why should I believe that you won't try and hurt Dani again?!..."Star shouted as she locked eyes with the huntress.

"Because I know that Dani is half-ghost..." Valerie said.

Star's eyes widen in shock when she heard this. This is news to her.

"You knew?..." Star asked.

She did not expect that.

"Of course I knew. Dani trusted me with her secret..." Valerie said.

She wasn't lying, but she left out the part where she sold Dani out to Vlad Masters. She got better, but Valerie did have a soft spot for the young halfa.

"And you still turned her over to a monster..."Star said.

"So you know about that? Did you also know that I went with Phantom to save her before it was too late..."Valerie said.

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that you used her like that..."Star said in anger.

"And all because of your stupid grudge against Danny Phantom..."Star said and Val sighed.

"You're right, maybe I am prejudice when it comes to ghosts, Phantom especially...but..."Val paused.

"But?..'Star raised a brow now.

"But... even I would have to be a cold heartless witch to leave that little girl in the hands of whoever built that robot..."Valerie said, feeling the same thing she felt when Phantom asked if she could destroy a human.

Star gave Valerie a look

"Really?..."Star asked and Valerie nodded

"Really...Now, are you gonna let me help you?..."Val asked as she her hand extended to Star.

The young blonde didn't know what to say or do, but she knew that Dani needed help. And she couldn't get in contact with anyone else so...Star grabbed Valerie's hand and smiled.

"Okay, but we are having a talk about your grudge holding after this..." Star demanded.

"Deal..." Valerie agreed, happy to have her friend around.

"Climb on..." Valerie said.

Star pulled herself to her feet climbing onto the board. She grabbed onto Valerie, while her friend activated her hoverboard.

"Hang on girl, this is gonna be one heck of a ride..."Valerie said as they began to jet through the skies, as Star held onto Valerie for dear life.

But it's not her life that she is worried about right now.

"Don't worry, Dani. I'm coming..."Star whispered as they continued to soar and search for the little ghost girl.

* * *

_ Later_

Star held on to Val's waist while her hoverboard took off into the sky. Val looked into the sky while Star looked at her weirdly .

"What are you doing?..."Star couldn't help but ask.

"Shh...Be quiet! This is harder than it looks..."Val hissed.

"What's harder?..." Star asked, not understanding.

"I'm hacking into a satellite that belongs to Dani's maker.."Val explained.

_"Her maker?..._"Star thought, before her eyes widen. _"Wait, does she know about Plasmius?!..."_

Now that she thought about it, it makes sense. Vlad was there when Danny and Val rescued Dani from being melted into goo.

Still, she had to play dumb here.

"Her maker?..." Star asked

"A demented sociopath who cloned Phantom to make Dani..." Valerie explained

"Now, please be quiet. I can't let him know I'm in his system..." Val said as she turned to face Star, code running across her face plate.

"I gotta to get in, get the information I need, and wipe it and any traces of myself out of that system before that creep ever notices he got hacked..."Val said.

'You've done this before?..."She whispered.

Val ignored her as she continued trying to bypass Vlad's firewalls and anything else he set up to protect his _"system"._

"I'm in to his network, finally. Now, I've just gotta cross reference Dani's human form with the street cameras footage from tonight..."She said.

"Where did you learn to hack?.." Star asked.

"Say what you want about Foley...and most of it's true but he knows his tech..." Valerie explained.

"Wait, you mean he taught you how to hack when you dated him?..."Star asked.

"Actually, he talked about it but I picked a few things up..."Val clarified.

After a few moments, Val grinned.

"I found her. That robot was last seen heading east from here..."Val said.

"And that's where we are heading too..."Star said.

"Okay, gotta wipe myself and that info out of there. Don't want to give that creep any info on her..."Val said and Star nodded.

Once done, she turned to her best friend and nodded, before flying in that direction.

_"Hang on kid, we're coming..._"She thought as she continued to jet through the skies.

* * *

_A little later_

In minutes, both girls on Valerie's jet sled were flying in the direction the robot went.

"You sure you know where we're going?..." Star asked as she held on.

Valerie nodded as she held her arm up, the computer on it beeping.

"According to my readings, there's only one ghost in that direction..." Valerie said. "It's almost as powerful as Danny Phantom... uh, the boy one..."She clarified.

"It must be her..." Star said.

"So... how exactly did you meet Phantom's family?..." Val asked.

"Oh... uh... she came looking for Danny Phantom since he sometimes _ "borrows"_ Fenton tech..." Star said. "Since Danny Phantom saved my life, I felt helping his family was returning the favor..."She explained.

It wasn't totally a lie.

After all, Danny's folks have no clue that their son has been...taking part of the family business, in a way, behind their backs. And that includes using their stuff.

"Well... you can't really go picking a fight with a robot in your PJ's..." Val said.

"I did take a copy of Jack Fenton's jumpsuit from that pirate incident...but I left it at home..."Star muttered.

The truth is, she had forgotten it in the alley due to her fight with Val and either way, they don't have time to go back for it.

"It'll take too long to go get it... but I have an idea..." Valerie said.

They landed atop a warehouse. Star looked unsure.

"You sure?..." Star asked.

"Positive. Besides, I checked for any kind of trace that robot could give. A small vapor trail led here..." Valerie said.

"Now... for that outfit. It doesn't exactly scream tough..."Val said.

"Well, what's your idea?..." Star asked.

"This..." Valerie said as she took out a cube.

"Something I've been making on my downtime... Take it and squeeze..."She said.

Star rose an eyebrow, but shrugged and did as instructed.

The cube glowed and suddenly surrounded her body before forming what looks like a copy of Valerie's costume, though a little less advance compared to the real deal.

"Huh?..."Star squeaked.

"It's a copy of my suit. It's not as strong and it'll only last one hour, so make it count..." Valerie warned.

Star nodded.

She was so going to make it count, first by saving Dani and then making the low-lives responsible for this pay.

* * *

_In the lab _

_With Dani_

Dani hated this.

She hated being trapped and being someone else's hostage/guinea pig.

It reminded her too much of a certain monster who she will not refer to for the time being.

She tried wiggling her wrist free, like she'd been trying to since she regained consciousness but the manacles were tight and she couldn't move.

_'Come on Dani. Think.._."The little ghost girl thought in frustration.

She settled for giving these Jerks In White nothing but silence and the stink eye.

Though in between her silence, was an ever so clever little quip.

"Let me go, you color blind morons!..." Dani shouted

"We're not color blind..." Agent K said

"Really, you picked those clothes on purpose... My gosh, I'm a street kid with no fashion sense and I know that too much white is a bad thing..."Dani said, much to their annoyance.

"Mouthy little brat..."Agent O said and Dani smirked over annoying him.

The only silver lining was that, due to having been in her ghost form (which she changed to to try and escape the robot) when she was captured, these clowns haven't seen her human form yet and thus, have no clue of her halfa status.

She wants to keep it that way.

"You kid. You are our ticket to those other two pests..."O said.

"Phantom and Spirit..."K said.

"I'm gonna assume you're not gonna let me go, even **_IF_** you get your gloved hands on them?..."Dani said, knowing these rules by now.

"Hardly..." O answered her.

"Once we got that punk Phantom and his shrewish girlfriend, it will be tests and experiments. Lots and lots of really painful experiments..."Agent K said.

Dani tried to hide her fear and responded the same way Danny would.

By being funny.

"Is this really how you guys spend your Saturday night? Don't you guys have wives or something back home?..."Dani snarked.

"Like we told Starlight, we are married to our work..."Agent O said.

"Or, maybe no girl wants some creeps who kidnap people in the middle of the night..."Dani said.

Both scowled at her.

"Quiet brat! Or we'll muzzle you!..."K shouted.

"But then you'd have to clean the muzzle later..."Dani mocked, irritating them even more.

"This is why I hate kids. Even the non-ghost kind..."O grumbled.

"Enough!..." K snapped.

"Now tell us, why you look like Phantom!..."He demanded.

Dani deliberately remained silence.

"I said talk..."He ordered.

"If I had a mom, she would say never to talk to strangers..." Dani went with her head facing away.

"Tell us what we want to know, ghost!..."Agent O demanded.

"No, I'm good...'Dani said cheekily, irritating him even more.

"If you won't talk, maybe your _DNA_ will..."Agent K said.

"Your ecto-signature is near identical to Phantom's..."Agent O said.

"Not only that, but you look too much like him..."Agent K said.

"So?..."Dani decided to play dumb.

"So there are too many similarities to be coincidental..." Agent K added "They have to be related..."

"Phantom must be too ashamed to acknowledge her..." Agent O said

Dani glared at that. She was going to yell at them that's not true, until she got an idea.

"Than maybe you should let me go..." Dani said, thinking they would have no use for her if they thought Danny didn't want her.

The two agents shook their head

"Now, why would we do that? Phantom's a _'hero'_ , whether ashamed of you or not, he'll still come to save you...him and his girlfriend..."Agent O said.

"And once they arrive, we'll have **_three_** ghostly kids to dissect for science..." K stated.

Dani gulped, trying to figure out how she is going to get out of this one.

* * *

_Outside_

While the Guys In White prepared for their _"interrogation",_ they had no way of knowing that two female ghost hunters could see them from a window up above.

And they were _**NOT**_ happy right now.

"The Guys In White! I should have known..."Star said in anger.

"I see that you are familiar with these clowns..."Val said.

"Those guys destroyed Danny's room while searching for an alleged ghost that wasn't even there, without even using a search warrant, among a bunch of other things..."Star said, though not revealing the **_TRUE_** reason for her disdain for these government agents.

"Wait, you met them?..."Star asked.

"Those dorks once tried to arrest me for ghost hunting without a license and when I asked to see theirs, they laughed at me!..."Valerie said in anger.

Even more anger came from the fact that it was _**VLAD**_ who talked to the agents to leave her alone. She hated him more than she hated these jerks with the lousy fashion sense.

"They probably just made up that license thing just because they were jealous that I was better hunter than them. They couldn't even catch a cold..."Val said.

"That totally sounds like them...'Star said.

"But they got Dani and soon, they will get their teeth knocked out..."Star said as she gripped her Fenton Light Saber.

"So, what's the plan?...'Valerie asked.

"Simple, we go in, rescue Dani, kick their butts and go home before either of our dad's find out that we aren't home..."Star said.

Valerie just stared at her for a moment, blinking to make sure she was paying attention.

"Okay... what the **_PLAN_** plan? Even Danny Phantom but more effort into saving her the last time..."Val commented.

"We don't have time!..." Star reminded.

Valerie held a hand up.

"Fair enough..."She said.

Both girls then turned to each other, before nodding.

Time to save Dani...and teach those Jerks In White a lesson.

* * *

_Inside_

Star and Val snuck into the warehouse by unlocking one of the windows.

"Huh, for a government organization, they have pretty low security..."Valerie commented.

"And I think I know where they blew their budget on..."Star said, as she looked around, finding scientific equipment and weapons things that definitely didn't belong in a warehouse.

"Don't they need permits for stuff like this?..."Val questioned.

Before Star could question, she saw something that made her gasp.

"What is it?..."Val said as she grabbed her blaster.

Star pointed ahead at something that infuriated her.

"There's the robot..." she said pointing.

In a corner there was the robot that had kidnapped sweet, little Daniele and for some reason, it's head was bowed down.

"Must be powered down..." Val said.

"Let's find Dani and quick...Star said and Val nodded.

**_"LET ME GO!._**.."A familiar voice said that caused both girls to gasp.

"Dani..."They said in union.

They ran to the direction of that and they soon saw something that made their blood boil.

It was Dani, strapped to an operating table, and the two Guys In White agents looming over her, not noticing the intruders yet.

"Let's start the experiments. Maybe her screams could lure Phantom out of hiding..." Agent K said

"I like the way you think..." Agent O agreed, reaching out to push a glowing green button with a skull on it.

A blast flew through the air, destroying the console before he got a chance to press it.

**_"What the-_**

"Get away from her!..." Valerie said while Star activated her lightsaber and ran towards Dani.

She managed to outmaneuver the two agents and used her saber to slice Dani's restraints, freeing her.

Dani was relieved, but also confused.

"Who are you?..." Dani asked

"What? You don't recognize me?..."Her voice sounded muffled with the mask but Dani smiled as she recognized who this was.

She was about to say her cousins girlfriends name before Star put a finger on her mouth.

"Secret identities, Dani..."She reminded.

"Oh, right.."Dani said.

"Hey, back away, that is government property...'Agent K shouted.

"She's not a _"that",_ she's a _"she_"..."Star shouted as she and Dani managed to dodge their blasts and soon were by Val's side.

"Glad to see that you are in one piece kid..."Val said and Dani smiled, seeing Valerie and realizing that she is still her friend here.

The two government agents came closer and looked pretty...**_ticked,_** to say the least.

"Red Huntress, I don't know how you and your accomplice got in here, but you are trespassing on government property and interfering with official government business..."Agent O said.

"And you guys kidnapped a little girl..."Valerie shot back.

"She's a ghost!..."Agent K said.

"And a kid!..." Star said. "We are doing the right thing and getting her out of here!..."She yelled.

"We are doing our jobs and if you don't step down, we will place you under arrest for-

He didn't get to finish as Star grabbed one of Val's blasters and hit him, sending him flying to the ground.

_**"AHHH!..."**_

**_"THAT'S FOR DARING TO LAY A HAND ON HER!..._**"Star yelled.

"Nice one..."Val said, actually impressed.

"I have been wanting to do that since we got here..."Star said.

**_"WHY YOU!.._**."Agent K shouted as he pulled out one of his blasters.

However they were blown away by. A few more blasts, courtesy of Valerie. She had a smirk on her face before she noticed Star looking at her.

"Hey, you're not the only one who wants to blast these idiots..."Valerie said in a teasing tone.

The agents got back up and pulled out their oversized ecto guns.

Valerie then looked back to Danielle.

"Can you fight?.."She asked.

Danielle tried to concentrate. To her delight, she can still create some energy in her hands.

"Looks like it!..."She said.

Star heard this and smiled, before putting a determined look on her face.

"Come on girls, let's show these creeps what happens when you try and harm a young lady..."Star said to Dani and Val.

"Sounds good to me..."Dani said with her hands and eyes glowing.

"Me too..."Val said as her blaster was fully charged and ready for action.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Gals Vs Guys In White_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to _**NeoMark, BeConfuzzled Writer **_and _**61394**_ for their assistance. As always, you guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**ChessMasterOfTheUniverse: **Mostly since I wanted to see how Star and Val could fight against them.

**Luiz4200:**You got that right...

**Jebest4781, Invader Johnny** and** Dani Manson: **Uh-huh.

**Wiseguy2415: **I liked the chapter. Good luck.

**DJ Rodriguez: **Val found out that Dani is half human in _D-Stabilize._ Also, thank you :)

**Phantom Fan 21: **How's this, so far?

**PhantomJedi240: ** I am glad that you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be Dani, Star and Val against the Dorks In White. Stay tuned.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	16. Gals Vs Guys In White

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 16: Gals Vs Guys In White_**

_Previously_

_The agents got back up and pulled out their oversized ecto guns._

_Valerie then looked back to Danielle._

_"Can you fight?.."She asked._

_Danielle tried to concentrate. To her delight, she can still create some energy in her hands._

_"Looks like it!..."She said._

_Star heard this and smiled, before putting a determined look on her face._

_"Come on girls, let's show these creeps what happens when you try and harm a young lady..."Star said to Dani and Val._

_"Sounds good to me..."Dani said with her hands and eyes glowing._

_"Me too..."Val said as her blaster was fully charged and ready for action._

* * *

Valerie Star and Dani all opened fire at the two agents. The two split apart as the beams collided with where they were standing

"Little brats!..." Agent K said, pulling out a blaster before firing from behind a crate.

"Today's generation is too unruly..." Operative O said as he fired from the safety of a turned table.

Dani made a shield in front of the the two

"Well your generation isn't much better!..." Valerie called, flying up as she fired a missile, making the two agents jump from their cover.

"Abrasive little pest! No respect for government property!..."Agent O said

"This is why I vetoed against adding a Girls In White unit..."Agent K said.

"This just shows that they should just leave Ghost Hunting to the men..."O said.

"What did you say?..." The girls yelled with blasters or ghost rays at them.

"You think just because you're guys, that you're better than us..."Val said, insulted.

Just as Star and even Dani felt by their chauvinistic attitude.

"Silence Red Huntress! You are just a loose cannon and nothing more. That's why you should have just stepped down when we told you to and focus on working in the kitchen while the Ghost Hunting was left to us..."O said.

"This is part of the reason why I love my Boo...at least **_he_** respects women..."Star whispered to Val, who nodded.

Danny might have his flaws here and there, but he, at the very least, respects women.

"Wow, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard and I've heard some stupid things!..."Dani said as Valerie punched her hand in her own gist.

"Well, it turns out the twelve year old is the smartest person in the room...smarter than you two put together..."Valerie said, angry at their stupid, sexist comments.

Star ignited her lightsaber as she glared at these two chauvinistic fools.

"I agree, this is the 21st century and girls can do anything a boy can do! Ghost hunting is something learned, there's nothing natural about it..."The blonde girl said.

"Besides, Red over here is a better hunter than the two of you combined and Mrs. Fenton is no slouch either..."Star said.

"That's a matter of opinion..."O said.

"And I agree with her opinion..."Dani said.

"Irrelevant, not that you would understand that..." Agent K said.

Operative O fired while K threw the grenade.

The girls managed to dodge the grenade and then kept firing at the agents, their anger and hatred for them making them even more ferocious right now.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I hate them even more now..."Star said to Val.

"You and me both, girl..."Val said as she continued to fire at these stupid, sexist agents.

The two sexist, moronic agents were overwhelmed by the righteous fury of the ghost hunters

Agent K looked to Agent O. They both had the same idea.

"Activate the White Knight Mark 1..." He ordered.

Agent O grinned, pulling out a remote with a white button.

"With pleasure..."He said as he pushed the button.

Behind the three heroines, the robot stood up straight as it activated and it was now marching towards the three young girls.

"Oh man.."Dani said as Star stood before her, protectively.

The two agents grinned before turning to their weapon.

"White Knight Mark 1, eliminate the intruders. Priority one!..." He said while holding down the button.

The Robot let out a menacing sound as it began to glow red, before swinging down. Star quickly grabbed Dani, leaping out of the way while Valerie fires her wrist blasters,

The beam held up the fist, making the robot stumble.

"Wow this thing's easy...I've had better work outs chasing the Box Ghost..."Valerie said, only to notice the look on Dani's face.

"It's not done...'Dani said, knowing personally what a monster this machine is.

"It's just getting warmed up..."Agent K said with sadistic grin on his face.

On the robots wrists, reflective panels flipped over, turning the beam back at Valerie and sending her flying back.

"Red!..."Star shouted in concern.

She saw that she was okay when she got back up, but she still looked at the agents and their lousy robot in anger, before looking over to Dani.

"Cover me..."Star ordered.

Dani nodded, floating up into the air and firing ecto blasts while Star ran at the robot.

Due to always being athletic, what with her dancing and gymnastics and most recently her ghost hunting training, Star had no difficulty in jumping up onto a crate before leaping at the robots back and stabbing her light saber into the robots shoulder.

"That's for taking Danielle..."Star yelled as soon as she landed a hit.

However, the robot grabbed Star and tossed her through the air.

**_"AHHH._**.."Star screamed.

Valerie, having recovered flew up and managed to catch her.

"I got you..."Val said as soon as she got her.

Once she lowered her to the ground, she said this.

"You good, girl?...'She asked and Star nodded.

"I am, thanks Red..."She said.

"Uh guys! Not that you two aren't really sweet but help!..." Dani called as she flew around the robot.

The robot held up a hand firing a white energy blast at her as Dani raised a shield in front of their but within seconds cracks were beginning to form.

"Hang on, kid!..." The two adolescent ghost huntresses said in unison before running to aid her.

Valerie fired a volley of missiles while Star slashed at the robots legs, making the robot stumble back as it ended it's attack towards Dani.

"You okay?..." Val asked.

"Relatively, yeah..." Dani answered.

Valerie nodded and looked to Star.

"Yo, we're gonna fire at that thing!..."She shouted.

"You're welcome to at any time..."Star shouted back, wanting to see this thing crushed like a tin can.

Dani and Valerie fired a blast together, aiming at it's chest and Star rolled out of the way of the robot as it fell back.

Agent O smirked.

"Do you think that's all it will take to best the White Knight Mark I?..."Agent O gloated as the robot got up and grabbed Star, making her scream.

"Let her go!..." Dani shouted

"How about no! Any last words, girl?..."Agent K said

Star grit her teeth in hatred as she spoke to them.

"Yeah, you guys are morons!..."Star yelled.

The two agents laughed.

"How so?..."They asked.

Unknown to them, Star smiled under her mask as she said this.

"I didn't show how **_my_** robot works..."Star said smugly.

The two agents were confused until Valerie grabbed the remote from O's hand, pushing the button .

_**"WHAT?!..**_." Both operatives went in unison.

Valerie grinned under her mask as she said this.

"Drop her, priority alpha!..."She ordered and to the GIW horror, the robot complied.

Once Star was free, she ran to Val, who looked relieved to see that she was unharmed.

"Thanks...'Star said.

"What are friends for..."Val said.

Star smiled at that.

"Guys?..." Dani asked, reminding them of the robot.

"Oh right..." Star went.

"Quick! Order it to self destruct..." Dani suggested

Val was about to do that, when she was hit by an ecto weapon. Despite the obvious white paint job, everyone could see where the weapon came from.

"Hey! That's a Fenton blaster!..." Dani said as the two agents shrugged

"Correction, it **_was_** a Fenton Blaster..." Agent K said.

"We _repurposed_ it for government use..." Agent O said

"It looks the same to me, just with a different paint job..."Dani commented.

"So what? Those idiots should be happy we repurposed their weapons..." Agent K said.

"Without paying them or giving them any form of credit, or even telling them about this..."Valerie said.

Sure, she is a teenager but even she knew the basic of patenting and she knew that Mr. Fenton would have bragged to the entire town if the GIW bought any one of his weapons, which never happened, which means these guys stole them.

"It's repurposed, as in we took it from that fat oaf's RV while he was chasing Phantom..."He said, feeling no shame at all.

Star heard this and got mad.

"That's patent theft!..."Star yelled.

"Forget _Patent_ theft. That's just plain up theft..." Valerie said.

"Mr. Fenton actually _respects_ you guys and you both just go on stealing his tech!..."Star said.

Sure, she didn't agree with his opinion on certain things, but that didn't mean that she was going to stand by and see Mr. Fenton's work be stolen from him.

"We're the government! It's better in our hands than that fat imbecile and his dumber wife..."Agent O spat.

"Maddie Fenton has three Phd's..." Dani said, blasting the weapon out .

Star and Valerie looked at her.

"How do you know that?..." Valerie asked

"I don't want to talk about it..."Dani said.

Vlad had briefed her on everything she'd needed to know to get Danny's trust when she worked for him, especially his mom.

"Well , she's not smart enough to pick a _competent_ husband..." Agent O said

Star shot the agent with her blaster.

"Mr. Fenton might not be perfect but he's a legit scientist and at least he wouldn't stoop to stealing another person's inventions..."Star yelled.

Dani flew up next to Valerie and giggled.

"Someone's protective of their in-laws..."She giggled and Valerie nodded.

"Girl, you have no idea...'Val whispered back.

"I can hear you two..." Star said in annoyance.

"Enough, those Fenton's are just a bunch of idiots and laughing stocks in the ghost hunting community...K said hatefully.

"If they're idiots, how come you're _stealing_ their designs in the first place, huh?..."Dani challenged.

"We don't have to tell you anything, you little brat! We're the United States government!..."Agent O said, having got the remote.

Valerie ran at him and began fighting over the remote.

"That means upholding and protecting the constitution and it's laws..." Valerie said.

"No one cares what some old fossils in powdered wigs wrote..." O said.

"Most people do! And I'm one of them!..." Valerie said, punching agent O in the chin. knocking him back

The agent got up, wiping his jaw. He then sent a furious look at the Red Huntress.

"I have had enough of you!..."O said before pushing the button.

"Destroy Red Huntress! Priority one!..."He ordered.

The robot turned towards Valerie and shot her with a blaster.

**_"AHHH!_**..."Val yelled after being hit.

"Red!..." Dani and Star yelled in concern.

Dani shot at the robots head, the robot turned and swatted at her.

"_**AH!.**_.."Dani yelled.

"Danielle!..."Star yelled in concern, before running in front of the robot.

**_"STAY AWAY FROM HER!_**..."Star yelled, her light saber ready in her hand.

The robot swatted her away to, but Star just got back up, trying to land a hit. The robot hit her again and the agents got impatient

"Crush that girl like a bug and then get the ghost girl! Priority alpha!..."O ordered.

The robot complied, walking over to a downed Star and lifting it's foot to squish Danny's girlfriend.

Dani growled her eyes glowed green as she saw this.

**_"Get...away...from... HERRRRR!..."_ **Dani shouted, unleashing a high pitched wail from her mouth.

It was less powerful than Danny's but it was close. It hit the White Knight Mark 1 head on.

The robot was pushed back by the wail

"You can do that too?!..." Valerie said in surprise.

Star recovered, watching her boyfriends little cousin/clone use his greatest power on the robot.

"The ghostly wail..." Star said, whispering in amazement.

Dani's wail continued and her shrieks echoing across the warehouse. Cracks began appearing in the chest plate and Star got an idea.

"Hit it in the center!..." She ordered.

Valerie complied and the two unleashed everything they had.

Agent O and K were taken back by the attack and head for cover, finding protection with a man made ghost shield they had on them.

"Destroy them! Priority one!..."K ordered as he took the remote and started pressing like crazy.

The robot tried to step forward but the power of the two hunters, plus the ghostly wail, kept it in place.

"Give it everything you got, Dani!..." Star encouraged

Dani, encouraged by Star, her wail continued until more powerful the cracks in the robots armor.

Once she was done, she got on her knees, exhausted.

The two agents, although frazzled by the attack, had at the very least been protected, but not by much. They still continued.

"Destroy them! Priority Alpha!..."O said as he pressed the button.

To his surprise, the robot didn't do anything.

"I said destroy them, priority alpha!..."He yelled as he pressed the button again.

Still nothing.

"What's wrong with this stupid thing?..."He said as he started pounding on the button.

Agent K, impatient, grabbed it.

"Give me it, you're doing it wrong!...'K said as he kept pressing the button.

Still nothing.

The robot began to short out, falling to it's knees and soon started glowing red. Then, robot suddenly began glowing red and this,creepy robotic voice was heard.

**_"White Knight Mark 1 self destruct has been activated..."_**The robot said as it continued to glow red, much to the horror of those around it.

_**"WHAT?!.**_.."Both agents shouted in horror.

**_"Count down in 10...9...8..."_**The robot started it's self-destruct.

Dani saw this and turned to her friends. Despite being weak, she tried to stay strong.

"Hang onto me, this is gonna be loud!...'Dani said as she grabbed both Star and Val's hands and became intangible.

**_"7...6...5..."_**

The two agents saw this, turned to each other and-

**_"DUCK AND COVER!._**.."They both shouted as they ran for their lives as their robot self destructed.

**_"4...3...2..."_**

**_"1..."_**

**_KKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

* * *

_A few moments later_

The explosion last a few seconds and once it was done, Dani regained intangibility and the girls saw the broken down junk pile that was once the robot that caused them so much trouble.

"Finally..."Star said.

"Good riddance..."Val said.

"Tell me about it...'Dani said.

After spending days being mercilessly hunted by this machine, she was glad to see that it was finally destroyed and won't be causing her anymore trouble.

The Guys In White agents came out from behind the crates where they hid during the explosion.

Agent O and Agent K briefly stopped to look in horror at the remains of the robot.

"You...You destroyed the White Knight Mark 1 Prototype..."Agent K said in horror.

_**"YOU BRATS! THAT PROTOTYPE COST 5 MILLION TAX DOLLARS!..**_."Agent O shouted.

"Memo to ourselves, when we start paying taxes, to make sure we know _**WHERE**_ it's going..."Star whispered to Valerie, who nodded.

"I'm very glad that I don't pay taxes..." Dani said

"You brats are gonna pay for this!...'Agent K shouted.

"Yeah, not happening..."Valerie said sarcastically.

"Besides, that money should have been used to fix a road or for school books, not to hurt a little girl, regardless of where she comes from..."Star quipped and the agents got angrier.

"It's our duty to crush and exterminate all ghosts!..."Agent K shouted.

"Danielle has never done anything to deserve that..."Star said.

"It doesn't matter, she's a ghost. They're all ectoplasmic monstrosities that shouldn't exist!..." Agent K said.

"That's right. They should all be exterminated. Them and their entire disgusting dimension! We almost had a chance to do that but...it didn't work out..."Agent O admitted.

"But next time, it will..."Agent K said and Valerie growled when she heard this.

"That's the most barbaric, disgusting, violent thing I've ever heard of and this is coming from someone whose held Danny Phantom at gunpoint and tortured him!...'Valerie shouted, unable to believe how...how awful these guys are.

"You did **_what_** to my cousin?!..." Dani said, being tired from using the wail and only having enough energy not to revert back to human form.

Valerie looked sad for a moment

"But I've had some harsh truths about my actions brought to my attention...and even at my worst, I only attacked ghosts that came to Amity Park. I never wanted to wipe out the Ghost Zone..."Valerie said, looking at these so-called men in disgust.

"That's because you're a small minded child!..."Agent O said.

"No, it's because she has something you guys don't have...a heart..."Star said.

"We work for the government. Having a heart can be detrimental to the country..." Operative O stated.

"That's just an excuse to be mean to someone.."Valerie said, recalling what Star said earlier to her.

"And even if it wasn't, it **_still_** doesn't mean you send a $5,000,000 robot after one small girl, especially one who didn't even do anything!..." Star yelled.

"We do this protect civilians from all supernatural threats!..." O stated.

"Threat? Look at her! Does she **_LOOK_** like she'd hurt somebody?...'Val said as she gestured to Danielle.

"Looks are deceiving! _**ALL**_ ghosts are threats!..."K stated.

'She's a **_KID! _**She's also a really nice kid too!...'Star yelled before marching up to them.

Dani heard this and smiled as she watch Star verbally rip through these cruel government agents.

"Oh my gosh, you jerks don't even care about public safety! If you did, you wouldn't open fire on public places or destroy other people's property just because you _**THINK**_ a ghost might be there!..."Star yelled.

"We're with the Government! We're never wrong! Everything we do is for everyone's own good!..." Agent K said and Star was even more disgusted

"Take a look at a couple of real life narcissists, Dani..."Val said in disgust.

"You're just a bunch of bullies trying to pick on someone, just because you think you're better than them. Well, newsflash: **_YOU'RE NOT!._**.."Star yelled.

"And what can you do about it, little girl?..." K challenged.

"What could a teenager do to be a threat to us?!..." O mocked.

Star growled as her anger rose more and more.

She was very, **_VERY_** tempted to use the Fenton saber on them, and if Val didn't grab her, she might have given into her impulses.

"I know what you are thinking girl and it's not worth it..."Val whispered and Star tried to control herself and took a deep breath.

The huntress decided to throw the men against a wall...painfully, mind you.

"That, however, **_IS_** worth it!..."Val said as she wiped her hands a bit.

Star remained silence as she soon walked over to Agent O and Agent K, who while battered and weaponless, just glared at her. She didn't hesitate to punch Agent K and then Agent O in the face, finally knocking them out cold.

**_"That_** was for trying to hurting Danielle, my best friend and everyone else I care for..."Star said, before turning to the other females.

"Nice one..."Val said, liking this side of Star.

"Very nice..."Dani said in admiration.

Once Star called down, she turned over to the little ghost girl and she...she was just happy to see her safe and sound.

"Dani..."Star said as she hugged the little girl, who happily hugged her back.

"I was so worried..."She said.

"Are you okay?..."She asked as she looked the younger girl over.

"I feel fine, just a little tired, given what happened..."Dani said.

Star smiled.

"Either way, I am not letting you out of my sights again..."Star said.

"I hope so..."Valerie remarked. " I wouldn't want to you running in the night again..."She said.

Star soon stopped hugging Dani and turned to Valerie.

"Hey...Red..."Star said, getting her attention.

Star walked up to Valerie with her hand out.

"Thanks..."

"Any time..."Val said.

Valerie grabbed Star's hand and shook it. However, Star soon pulled Valerie into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Valerie. I never would have found her without your help...thank you..."Star said as she continued to hug her best friend.

Valerie was taken back, before hugging her back.

Dani saw this and smiled.

"Can I join?..."The little ghost girl asked.

The two girls didn't need to say anything as they assimilated Dani into the hug.

The young halfa felt a great deal of happiness and warmth. She the happiest she could be for now.

After so long, after so much uncertainty and close calls, she is finally safe.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Victory  
_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to _**NeoMark, BeConfuzzled Writer **_and _**61394**_ for their assistance. As always, you guys are the best :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny, ChrisZilla18, Phantom Fan 21 **and** Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **You got that right :)

**Jebest4781: **Thank you :)

**Luiz4200: **How's this?

**DJ Rodriguez: **You're welcome. And also, thank you ;)

**Leonardo:** I am really sorry. I meant no disrespect, I thought I added all of the names. My bad.

Anyway, congrats on being right about the identities of our villains here.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	17. Victory

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 17: Victory_**

_Previously_

_Star soon pulled Valerie into a tight hug._

_"Thank you, Valerie. I never would have found her without your help...thank you..."Star said as she continued to hug her best friend._

_Valerie was taken back, before hugging her back._

_Dani saw this and smiled._

_"Can I join?..."The little ghost girl asked._

_The two girls didn't need to say anything as they assimilated Dani into the hug._

_The young halfa felt a great deal of happiness and warmth. She the happiest she could be for now._

_After so long, after so much uncertainty and close calls, she is finally safe._

* * *

After a long while, the three girls separated from their hug, and when they did, noticed the knocked out Guys in White operatives.

Star sent them a glare, that was identical to the one both Dani and Val had. Though Val soon raise a brow.

"So what do we do with them? We're not letting them go, are we?...'Val asked and Star smiled as an idea formed in her pretty head.

"As if! I've got a couple of ideas..."The disguised blonde said with a smirk.

Star soon went to Val and Dani and explained her idea to them. Once she was done, Dani was smiling mischievously and Valerie had a determined grin on her face and she nodded in agreement.

All three were in favor for_** THIS** _idea.

* * *

_A little later_

The two agents soon regained consciousness, only to see themselves tied up.

"What the heck?...'They both said.

"Oh look, Dumb and Dumber woke up..."Val said.

"Good, makes this even more satisfying..."Star said.

"What are you little brats doing? Release us!..."Agent O demanded.

"Yeah, like that is gonna happen..."Star said sarcastically.

"Don't feel so glum you guys..."Dani said in a deceptively sweet voice before her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You guys are just in time to see the show..."She said mischievously.

"What show?..."Agent K asked.

"We're gonna recreate that piece of music from...1912?..." Dani said as she looked to Star.

"Right?..."She asked.

"Actually, it's called 1812..." Valerie corrected.

"But you were close.."Star said kindly.

"Cool..." Dani said with a smile.

The agents looked confused, but soon got the message when Valerie and Star unleashed every weapon they had in the warehouse.

To the agents horror, all the scientific equipment and weapons exploded like the Fourth of July, leaving nothing but a bunch of rubble and a highly damaged building in it's place.

The two agents, bound unironically in their own restraints, watched in anguish and horror.

_**"NO!**_ Do you know how much money that all cost?!..."They both shouted.

Dani just shook her head in a mocking sort of way.

"No...do you?...'She said before laughing as these agents began to scream and rant like crazy.

Val turned to Star, having enjoyed this.

"So, what was your other idea?...'She asked and Star grinned.

"_Well._..."She paused a bit, before smirking a mile worth as she looked at the two agents who were still struggling in their restraints.

* * *

_At The Guys In White's base_

The two operatives were tossed in the mud (yet again) in front of their base by the three girls, who quickly flew away before they other agents could catch them.

"Not again!..."Agent O said in dismay and disgust over the mud.

However, he and his partner soon saw **_WHERE_** they are and panicked.

"Oh my! Quickly..." Operative O got up and so did K.

"Let's make a break for the laundromat before the boss sees-"

The two agents didn't even get a chance to finish that sentence, when their Superior, Agent Alpha, saw them and approched them, looking...**_displeased._**

Very, _very_ displeased.

**_"O!K! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! WHERE IS THE WHITE KNIGHT MARK 1 AND ARE YOUR SUITS COVERED IN FILTH AGAIN! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS YEAR!..."_**Agent Alpha said to the cowering agents.

* * *

_With the girls_

As the girls were far away, they still saw the two agents being yelled at by their boss. Once done, they all started laughing their heads off.

"Man, did you see the look on their faces when we threw them into the mud?!..." Valerie laughed

"I know, it was great!..." Star added, holding her sides as she continued to laugh, with Dani next to her, still giggling up a storm.

"That'll teach them...'Dani said, happy that the robot is destroyed and they managed to get back at those lousy jerks.

Dani, seeing that it was now safe, powered down to human form, feeling tired but relieved.

Soon, Star pulled her into another hug. Dani smiled, enjoying the feeling of the hug.

"I'm glad to have you back, Dani..."Star whispered.

"Me too..."Dani said.

Val saw this and couldn't help but smile.

Fighting alongside her best friend and Danny Phantoms clone/cousin figure, wrecking a government robot more expensive than anything she'd ever owned in her life and making those idiots take the heat for it with their boss.

It was a lot more active than just chasing after The Box Ghost, that's for sure...

"What a day...robots, fighting off sexist creeps, explosions...I can't believe the most mundane thing that happened today was Dani pranking Paulina at the mall..."Star said.

"That was you..."Val said with a chuckle.

"Guilty..."Dani said, actually sounding proud.

Valerie laughed, remembering Paulina storming towards her with marker all over her face. It was the highlight of her afternoon.

"Girl, you are officially my new favorite person for that!..." Valerie said as she high fived her.

"That's what she gets for being mean to my friends..."Dani said as she turned to Star, who smiled as ruffled her hair a bit, before pulling her into another hug.

Star soon let go of Dani and yawned, realizing that it must be really, **_REALLY_** late now.

"Well, we should get back...I don't want to scare dad and Georgia if they wake up and see that I'm not there..." Star said.

"Yeah, good call...I better be heading back too..."Val said, not wanting her dad to return from his night shift and figure out what she has been doing...again.

Dani looking to Valerie and smiled as she gave the Red Huntress a quick hug.

"Thanks Val...Really..."Dani said sweetly.

Val saw this and smiled.

"Hey, what are friends for..." Valerie said... "That includes you kid..."She said to Dani, ruffling her hair.

"Thanks, Val..." Dani said "Uh, can I call you that?..."She couldn't help but ask.

Valerie knelt down looking Dani in the eye before hugging the little ghost girl.

"Of course..."She said kindly.

Dani was speechless for a second before hugging back.

Valerie smiled, before laughing.

"Besides, after what you did to Paulina today, you can call me whatever you want..." Valerie said.

All three of the girls laughed, before calming down.

"Uh, Dani...before you fly off into the sunset or whatever you plan on doing, mind if I talk to Star for a minute?..."Val asked.

Dani looked at Star and shrugged.

"Sure, I'll be over there..."Dani said as she walked away, giving the two some space.

Valerie looked to Star and the blonde wondered what was up.

"So, what do you want to talk about?..."Star asked, confused.

Valerie was silent, as if mentally having a conversation with herself, before turning to her best friend, with a most serious look on her face.

"You know don't you?..." Valerie asked and Star blinked in confusion.

"Know what?..."Star asked.

"Phantoms human self, you know, don't you..."Valerie said.

Stars eyes widened

"_'How the heck did she figure it out?!._.." Star thought in a panic

Still, she tried to save the situation and denied ever

"What? **_NO!_** No, of course not!...I..human self? What are you talking about?...'Star said quickly and nervously.

Valerie gave Star a look, showing that she is not buying what she is saying.

"Save it, I'm not gonna ask who he is..."Valerie said.

Star was shocked for a minute

"You're not?..."The blonde questioned, surprised as Valerie shook her head.

"No, I'm not but can you tell him something when you see him?..."Val asked.

"What?..."Star asked.

Valerie was silent for a moment, as she looked down, before looking at her best friend with a strange expression.

"Just tell him...I'm sorry..."Val said.

That surprised Star. Before she could say anything, Valerie activated her hoverboard, about to fly off.

"I need to be heading back, my dad's night shift is ending soon..."Valerie said, before turning over to Dani.

"See ya later, Dani...and try and stay out of trouble..."Valerie said.

"Easier said than done..."Dani said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't I know it..."Valerie said, before turning to Star.

"See ya around girl...'Valerie said.

""See you ..." Star said with a smile, happy she made a sort of peace with her friend.

However, before Valerie could leave, Star decided that she at least could be told this.

"Halfa..." Star said and Valerie turned to her.

"What?..."Valerie asked, confused.

"People with ghost powers...they're called... halfas..."Star explained.

Valerie nodded registering the information

"I see...I'll keep that in mind...Thanks..."Valerie said, before silence befell her.

Star saw this and she knew her friend well enough to know what she must be feeling right now.

"He'll forgive you...he's that kind of person..."Star said kindly.

Valerie said nothing but nodded, before flying off.

Star and Dani both waved as they watched their friend jet across the sky until she was out of sight.

Star yawned, feeling tired.

This sure was a crazy night but it came with the territory of dating the one and only Danny Fenton...and Star wouldn't change a thing about that.

"Come on, let's head back...it's been a long night..."Star said and Dani yawned, looking exhausted.

"You said it..."Dani said, but she looked very tired.

Star nodded, judging by how low the moon was in the sky, Star didn't have to look at a clock to know it was late.

Very, **_very_** late

"Come on, Dani let's go home..."Star said, only to see the little halfa girl yawning and looking like she was about to sleep standing up.

She realized that the ghostly wail must have taken more out of her than she originally thought.

"Here, I got you..you're probably more tired than me, anyway...'Star said as she picked Dani up and began to carry her home, as the little ghost girl was now sleeping in her arms.

Star saw her sleeping face and just smiled.

_"I'm really glad that she's okay.._."Star thought as she continued to walk the few blocks back to her house, while her little friend continued to enjoy some much deserved sleep.

* * *

_With Val_

As Star carried the exhausted Dani home, Val was heading to her own home, the events of tonight still on her mind.

As well as one theory of hers, that she had confirmed tonight...one that she had been hoping, she had been wrong about.

_'I really blew it with him, didn't I?..._" Valerie thought, feeling sad for some reason.

_"Frankly I'm surprised he even went near me, with how I tried so hard to destroy him..."_ Valerie shook those thoughts from her head.

_"At least...he's happy...that will have to be enough..."_She thought as she continued to fly back home.

At least, both of their best friends were happy with each other...

That will have to be enough for her.

* * *

_With Star_

The tired blonde managed to return to her home and sneak back inside without alerting her father or Georgia. She was no longer wearing the armor that Val had loaned her.

Her warning about one hour was correct. That was one less thing to explain.

As she tip toed inside as she carefully carried Danielle, sleeping in her arms, upstairs.

She tiptoed, hearing the sounds of snoring from her father's room and she knew that unless an explosion happens, Georgia is a pretty deep sleeper too.

After being very careful not to make **_ANY_** noise, she finally arrived to the guest bedroom.

Once she did, she put the sleeping girl in the bed, tucking her in.

_"There...safe and sane._.."Star thought.

She stopped for a moment to admire the sleeping girl, who looked peaceful.

Star felt relieved.

"At least it's over..." She stroked Danielle's cheek in an affectionate manner.

"Hmm..."Dani let out as she then began to smile in her sleep, a sign that she is having a dream right now.

Star saw this and smiled.

After the kind of night she had, any dream that can make her smile like that...she deserves it.

_"I bet you're dreaming of something peaceful right now.._."Star whispered, not wanting to disturb her.

* * *

**_In Dani's Dream_**

_"Danielle!..."_

_She heard her voice. She opened her eyes. After blinking, she sat up in her bed. __She yawned, stretching her arms out._

_"What a night..." She said..."5 ghosts down... now..." She sniffed the air and liked what it was. _

_"Mmm... pancakes..."Dani said, feeling hungry._

_"Brush your teeth and get changed!..." She heard the voice of Maddie Fenton call out again._

_Her mother..._

_"Danielle! Now!...'She called again in a strict tone._

_Danielle heard this and groaned._

_"Okay Mom!..."Dani called loudly._

_She jumped out of bed and got changed out of the pajamas that once belongs to Jazz when she was younger._  
_Then she got in her clothes, which were fresh due to laundry being done last night. __When she got out, she saw a certain large man walk past her and smile at the sight of her._

_It's Jack Fenton.._

_Her father._

_"Excuse me, Princess..."Jack said to his young daughter._

_"It's cool, Dad..." Danielle responded with a smile._

_Once her father passed, Danielle went to the bathroom._

_There, she saw her toothbrush already with toothpaste on it. She was confused at first before Jazz passed by._

_Her sister._

_"I had it ready for you because you and Danny were out late again... Just looking out for my little sister!..." She said._

_"Thanks!..." Danielle said as she took it and started to brush her teeth._

_In minutes, she finally ran out of the bathroom and headed downstairs._

_"No running down the stairs!..." Maddie called out._

_Hearing that, Danielle paused before a playful smile came to her face._

_"She didn't say no flying!..."She said before she __morphed into Dani Phantom._

_ She hovered in mid-air and started to go down the steps that way. __When she landed, she looked up and saw Jack Fenton there. _

_He had just seen that._

_After a moment, he smiled._

_"Smart... she didn't say no flying..."Jack admitted and __Dani smiled as she morphed back to normal._

_"Is Danny up?..." Danielle asked._

_"Came down the stairs minutes ago." Jack explained... "Hurry before the pancakes go..." He insisted playfully._

_Nodding, Danielle ran to the kitchen._

_There, she saw the table had pancakes stacked almost to 3 feet high. __There were 5 chairs there. Two of them had Danny and Jazz there. __And standing next to it was Maddie, who saw Danielle._

_"Hi Sweetie..."Maddie, her mother, said._

_"Breakfast!..." Danielle went._

_"Ooh... no hug for your mother?..." Maddie questioned with faux-shock._

_In response, Danielle walked towards and hugged her mother._

_"Sleep well, Sis?..." Danny asked._

_Danny..._

_Her brother..._

_"Yup..." Danielle responded._

_"Now hurry... you gotta get to school!..." Maddie said._

_With a salute, Danielle sat down and started to eat pancakes at an alarming rate._

_"Whoa! You should be careful! Just because you two save the city again, doesn't mean you should celebrate with stuffing your face..." Jazz chided._

_"She's definitely Jack Fenton's girl..." Maddie mused._

_Everyone laughed._

_"Soon as you're done, we'll fly to school together..." Danny said._

_"You got it, Big Brother!..." Danielle said with her mouthful and a thumb's up._

_She was happy. _

_She had a family, a **real** one. _

_She has a loving mother and father, a caring big sister, and a big brother she fights ghosts with. She's also going to school, a place where she can learn and make friends and had a home to go home to after 3._

_It was a **perfect** dream._

_**Her** perfect dream..._

**_End Of Dream Sequence_**

* * *

_Back In Reality_

Star smiled as she decided to leave her be for now.

Maybe now they can both go to sleep.

After all, the robot is destroyed, the Guys In White are probably still being yelled at by their boss and she is tired.

They both are.

Star soon went back to her own bedroom, but not before sending one last look to Danielle.

Hopefully now, they can both get some **_well earned, undisturbed_** sleep.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Tying up loose ends_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to _**NeoMark, BeConfuzzled Writer **_and _**61394**_ for their assistance in this chapter. As always, you guys are the best, going above and beyond! :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Jebest4781, Leonardo, 61394** and** Invader Johnny: **We shall see how things turn out in the next chapter.

**Strykir: **Thank you :)

**ShadowKingLegette: **I suppose that's an option but you forget that Valerie isn't a tech genius/master hacker, she managed to get into Vlad's system due to being _"close"_ to him but she doesn't have that kind of connection to the Guys In White's tech.

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **That's probably going to be a **_BIG_** understatement.

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you :)

**PicardNCC1701-D: **_Hmmm._..I wouldn't say daughter, not yet since physically, they are close to the same age, but maybe as a surrogate sister...or sister-in-law one day. LOL! :)

**ChrisZilla18:** (Offers a hug).

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	18. Tying up loose ends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 18: Tying up loose ends_**

_The Next Morning_

It was seven in the morning in the Strong household.

Star yawned loudly, almost falling asleep into her breakfast due to barely getting so much as 4 hours of sleep during the entire night.

Her father and Georgia looked at her strangely.

"Everything alright, princess?...Mr. Strong asked and Star nodded.

"Uh huh...I just need coffee..."A tired Star said to her father.

She just needs coffee...

**_Very...Very...__STRONG.__...Coffee_**

As Star reached for her cup, an explosion ripped apart her front door as the Idiots in White, K and O burst in with flak jackets and heavy blasters, along with what Star believed to be grunt agents.

_"What? What are those idiots doing here?..._"Star thought in horror and anger.

She thought that after last night, she'd seen the last of them for a while, but now they show up here and tear down her front door and began smashing all of their belongings, even their breakfast table as Johnathan, Star and even Georgia got away, with the two adults shielding Star as these government agents began to bust on their stuff.

"Hey, that's my trophy!..." Star said, seeing her cheer trophy from the eighth grade snapped in half.

"My kitchen!..." Georgia shouted outraged.

Her dad was understandably enraged at the sight of this too.

"What is the meaning of this?..."Johnathan demanded as marched up to the two _"leading"_ agents.

"Guys In White..."Agent O said as he showed his badge.

"Step aside..." Agent K said.

"Why are you destroying my house and ruining my family's breakfast?..."Johnathan demanded.

"We are here on official ghost hunting business..."K said and Star panicked.

_"What? No! Don't tell me that they figured out about me and Dani?...'_Star thought in horror.

"Ghost? What ghost? We haven't seen any ghosts around here?.."Johnathan said.

"They're ghosts, they can turn invisible..." Agent O pointed out.

"That doesn't explain why you think there is one here..."Johnathan pointed out.

"This is the last known place of Danny Phantom's irritating brat of a cousin was seen before the one of our robots found her. She got away and we're checking every place she was last seen. We're going to rip the house down to it's foundations to find the brat than subject her to torture painful experiments more torture and even more painful experiments..."O said.

"Danny Phantom has a cousin?..." Georgia asked

"A little ghost girl that's just as irritating as the original..." Agent K said

Mr. Strong didn't look pleased to hear this. Not at all.

"You can't be serious! You would torture a child!..." Mr. Strong said outraged.

"She's a ghost!..."K said.

Star wondered how much they knew and decided to risk it.

"That doesn't give you a right to do this sort of this..."Star said.

"Stand down, child!..."Agent K said disrespectfully.

Star blinked.

_"Looks like they didn't figure out my identity or Val's...that's good but I got to get them out of here._..'Star thought.

"Hey, don't you speak to my daughter like that..."Johnathan said angrily.

"You tell them, sir, now you both, I will only ask this once, leave-

"Stand aside, wage slave!..." O snapped.

Georgia gasped from the insult and both of the Strong family glared at the two for that.

"Don't you dare!..." Star shouted.

"She was calling you out, you creeps!..."Star yelled.

"She's too low class for her opinion to be spoken to us..." K said unsympathetically.

"Why, I never!..."Georgia said in anger.

Mr. Strong was angry too.

"That's enough, you men broke into my home, vandalized my property and yelled at my daughter and disrespected my employee, all for some ghost girl...and even if she were here, do you have a warrant?...'Johnathan demanded.

The two agents looked to each other, before breaking out into laughter.

"We're the government, we don't need warrants..."O said, still laughing.

Johnathan heard this and narrowed his eyes.

"Being the government means following the law, including the fourth amendment..."He said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"No one cares about what's on some piece of paper written by wrinkled old fossils in powdered wigs,now step aside..." Agent K cocked his blaster

"We're going to hunt down the little brat..."O said, while Johnathan ignored him as he made his call.

Star, seeing a chance to throw some more fuel on the fire, said this.

"Hey, isn't that a Fenton design?..'Star said and just like last night, these lousy agents just shrugged shamelessly.

"It is but we _repurposed_ it..."O said.

Star decided to do what she did last night, with her dad in ear shot.

"Really? He never told us he sold you his designs, and Jack Fenton probably would tell the entire town...'Star said.

"He didn't sell it to us, we took it and repurposed it. Nothing good should belong in the hands of that lumbering oaf and the woman stupid enough to marry him..."K said hatefully.

Star glared, but smirked when she saw the look on her dad's face.

"So, we can also add patent law violation..." Mr. Strong said, still on his phone.

"Yes..they are still here...yes...I see...best be quick about it..."Johnathan said sternly.

"Who exactly are you calling?..."O asked as Johnathan put his phone away and then looked at them.

"Not calling, **_called._** Your superior was on the other end and he should be arriving soon..."Johnathan said.

Suddenly, a white SUV pulled up and Agent Alpha stepped out

"Keep the engine running, this won't be long..."Agent Alpha said as he went into the house, not knocking since there is no longer a door.

The older agent stepped in and Agent K and O saluted.

"Sir!..."The two agents saluted.

However, Agent Alpha looked mad at them as he saw the state of the house.

"What in **_Sam Hill_** do you idiots think your doing?!..." Agent Alpha roared

"No, wait don't answer...because you two clearly weren't thinking, if you thought doing something so completely stupid!...'Agent Alpha yelled at the two morons as Star and her family saw.

"_Wow, this is even better than I thought..._"Star thought with a grin.

"Sir, we are just tracking down a ghost, as per your orders..."O said.

"I only ordered you both to track down Danny Phantom, not do this! Honestly, we're still paying off when you did this to Vlad Masters!..."Agent Alpha yelled.

"And to top it all off, there is still the matter of what happened last night when you both **_stole_** our prototype security robot and wrecked it, even though I told you both that it was not to be touched and wouldn't be operational for another year, you bumbling buffoons!...'Agent Alpha yelled.

_"Wait, they **didn't** have authorization to do what they did last night?..."_Star thought, surprised to hear this.

"We told you sir, that wasn't our fault! It was the Red Huntress and her accomplice, they are the ones who free that ghost girl and-

_"**NO EXCUSES!.**._"Agent Alpha said, before turning to Mr. Strong.

"So, which of you called my office?...'He asked.

"That would be me, these two men broke into my house, destroyed my property, endangered and been rude to my daughter and employee and just admitted to stealing weapons from The Fenton..."Johnathan said.

Agent Alpha looked at the weapons with the obvious paint job that were clearly Fenton designs

"I see..."He said.

"I also know that they did this to the Fenton home too a few months back, without a warrant that time as well..."Star said, wanting to see these jerks get what's coming to them.

"I see...'Johnathan said, looking angrier.

"What do you care? What are you, their lawyer?..."O mocked.

"Actually, I am..."Johnathan said in anger.

Both Operatives dropped their grins.

"What?..."They both exclaimed.

"Johnathan Strong, attorney at law. I've agreed to defend them on any and all cases..." He said.

The two agents gulped nervously under the glares of their boss and Star's father

"How do you even know them?..."K asked. not liking this.

"My daughter is dating their son..."Johnathan said.

"You'd let your daughter date that moron's son..." O asked

"He's not a moron and neither is his wife, Jazz or Danny...'Star said in defense.

"You actually **_LIKE_** that boy?..." O questioned.

"Yeah, and I'm not ashamed to admit it!..." Star insisted.

"But he's... too pre pubescent..."K said and Star got mad.

"He's 14 and at least he's mature enough not to do this kind of thing, unlike you two..."Star shouted. "And clearly Jack Fenton is smarter than you give him credit for if your stealing his tech..."She pointed out.

"I happen to agree with my daughter, Danny is a good boy and while eccentric, Jack Fenton is a better man than the two of you morons put together..."Mr. Strong said

"I happen to agree with Mr. Strong here...'Alpha said.

"But sir..."The two agents said.

"Also, I happen to like Jack and Maddie , and I am adding this to the lawsuit that I am making against this organization..."Johnathan said.

"Lawsuit? For what?..."K shouted.

"Let's see: trespassing, breaking and entering, destruction of private property, violating the fourth amendment, child endangerment, patent violation and slander of character! And that's just the start. ..."Johnathan said.

"It's not slander if it's true! That lumbering oaf and his dumber wife should be the ones in trouble, not us..."K shouted.

"Yeah, plus we've got freedom of speech..."O said.

"Freedom of speech does not mean you get to run around dragging a man's name through the mud and taking his possessions. Which is what I say to Judge Marmel in court..."Johnathan said, showing that he is serious about suing them.

"You can't sue us! We are the government!.."O shouted.

"Yes, he can..." Georgia said.

"Haven't you two paid attention to history, the government has been sued before and lost in a court of law..."She said.

"And even if not, being part of the government doesn't make you above the law..."Johnathan said.

Agent Alpha turned to Mr. Strong

"Sir, I can assure you that no lawsuit needs to take place. I promise that the Fenton property will be returned to their rightful owners and you will be fully compensated..."Agent Alpha said as he then turned to his least favorite agents.

"My agents paychecks will assure that..."Agent Alpha said and the two agents looked flabbergasted.

_**"WHAT?!**._.."They both shouted.

"But sir-..."

**_"SILENCE!._.**."Agent Alpha said, before he turned to Mr. Strong.

"Mr. Strong, I assure you that I never authorized these idiots to do this attack on your home..."Agent Alpha said.

"There is also the matter of breaking and entering and putting my daughter, my employee and myself in danger..."Johnathan said.

"Not to mention the theft of Fenton property..." Jonathan Strong said.

Agent Alpha took a close look at the weapons that were not standard issue

"O! K! Care to explain to me why you thought it appropriate to steal Fenton property?!...'Agent Alpha demanded.

"But sir, they're idiots! They shouldn't have better gear than us!..."K said.

"So you stole from them just because you're jealous that they are better inventors...that's just sad..."Star said.

Agent Alpha's nostrils flared noticeably after his agents admitted that, before he looked to Mr. Strong again

"A lawsuit will not be necessary sir, the property will be returned along with full monetary compensation to your family and anyone else involved...and as for these fools, I will deal with them myself..."Agent Alpha said.

The two agents opened their mouths to speak

Agent Alpha then went with Mr. Strong to talk more about this out of court settlement, all the while Star was smirking a miles worth as she saw what happened as Agent Alpha came back and ordered all the agents to go outside.

"Oh man, this I got to see..."Star thought as she knew that the big guy wasn't done yet yelling at these morons.

* * *

_Outside_

Agent Alpha walked out of the Strong house, making a note that the front door would need to be fixed

Agent O and Agent K were pleading to him.

"Sir, you can't be serious!...'O pleaded.

"Please, you have to listen to us..."K begged.

Agent Alpha however did something unusual, took of his shade and showed off a pair of very, very angry green eyes, blazing at the two of them.

His right eye was even twitching due to how mad he looked.

The two agents gulped.

"Are you going to fire us?..."O asked.

"No..you're not fired..."Agent Alpha said in a low voice.

Both agents grinned, looking relieved. It left when they saw that their boss still looked mad.

"You both...have been demoted...to grunt agents, level 1..."Agent Alpha said.

"**_What?!_**...'They shouted.

That is right back to rookie agent status in the GIW organization, the very bottom!

"You need those jobs...in order to pay for everything you both have done..."Agent Alpha said.

"That robot cost us 5 million tax dollars and was _still_ experimental, it will take years to make a replacement and that's only **_IF_** we can get the authorization again!..'Agent Alpha said.

"It was the Red Huntress and her accomplice's fault!...'Agent O shouted.

"Yes, sir. We told you. They broke into the warehouse, free the ghost we captured, destroyed the robot and every other weapon at the base! They should be the ones being punished, not us!..."K shouted.

"Let me get this straight..." Alpha sated with discontent. "You lost everything, **_EVERYTHING,_** to a bunch of girls with only two on them in battle armor and one being a ghost that is..what did you say, 4 feet tall?..."Agent Alpha asked.

The agents nodded.

"O!K! Clearly we have a problem in cover ups because that is **_ridiculous!_** No one unaffiliated with a ghost hunting organization can afford battle armor the way you described, much less teenagers, and the Red huntress has no accomplice..besides, even if she is a _girl_ hunter...something I am still not used to, she _**hates**_ ghosts!..."Agent Alpha said.

"But sir!..."Agent O said.

_**"SILENCE!**_ We just lost our biggest investment last night because you two went against orders and you both will pay for it! _**LITERALLY!..**_..'Agent Alpha said seriously.

The two agents eyes widen when they heard this. They didn't expect this.

"You...you don't expect **_US_** to pay for that robot, do you?!..."O asked in a panic.

"No..."Agent Alpha said.

Both agents were relieved.

"You **_ALSO_** have to pay for the repairs for the warehouse, replacement weapons, **_AS WELL_ **as compensation to both the Strong family and The Fenton Family for your buffoonery! Even a rough estimate comes to _**AT LEAST**_ 10 million dollars, you two **_WILL_** pay for it!...'Agent Alpha shouted.

**_"WHAT?! NO?!_.**.."Agent K shouted.

_"**That's impossible!.**_..Agent O bemoaned.

**_"SILENCE! BE GRATEFUL YOU BOTH ARE STILL IN THE AGENCY! I HAVE BEEN GETTING NOTHING BUT COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE TWO FOR MONTHS, EVER SINCE YOU BOTH HUNTED THAT TEENAGER AT THE PLANETARIUM!._**.."Agent Alpha said.

"That wasn't our fault! We thought he was the ghost kid!..."O shouted.

"How were we suppose to know that he was just a stupid kid from Michigan who dyed his ha-

**_"NO EXCUSES! IT WAS PURE LUCK THAT NO ONE GOT HURT OR ELSE THAT COULD HAVE SHUT US DOWN! AND IT'S ONLY PURE LUCK NOW THAT I MANAGED TO CONVINCE MR. STRONG TO SETTLE OUT OF COURT! THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T TERMINATE YOUR EMPLOYMENT BEFORE WAS BECAUSE OF BOTH YOUR FAMILY'S DONATIONS IS WHAT KEPT OUR FUNDING GOING BUT NO MORE! ONE MORE STRIKE AND YOU BOTH ARE OUT! ARE WE CLEAR?! AND YOU BOTH __STILL__ HAVE TO PAY!..."_**

The two agents gulped nervously, knowing that they were in trouble. Agent Alpha then angrily marched back to his vehicle, while the two agents ran after him, pleading him to reconsider.

Unknown to the whimpering agents and their fuming superior, someone had witness the entire exchange and got it all on video with her cell phone.

It was Star, who recorded the entire thing, since she knew her friends would want to see this.

"Serves them right..."Star said, grinning as she walked away from her windows, smirking.

Those two agents got _**EXACTLY**_ what they deserve.

* * *

_A few moments later_

Star walked back to the living room and saw her dad looking upset over the state of their house and Georgia was just trying to tidy up the mess left by those idiots.

"What a way to start a morning..."Johnathan said sarcastically.

"I'll say, and all this over a ghost girl. I am pretty sure if there was one around here, it probably would have done something we'd notice..."Georgia said.

"Yeah..." Star said with a small giggle.

She took a breath of relief, something her father noticed.

"You okay, Princess?..."Johnathan asked.

"I'm fine..."Star said.

"Anyway, Danny should be home soon. Can I go after breakfast?..." She asks.

"Of course..." He said. He then looked to the damage to the house.

"Hopefully you have enough clean clothes..."He muttered.

"At least Agent Alpha is going to compensate for this damage..."Star said.

"Yeah... at least..." Johnathan grumbled.

"Is this...going to affect our trip?..."Star couldn't help but ask.

"Hardly, as soon as I get my check from those nitwit's boss, I am scheduling repairs for that week...'Johnathan said.

"That's good to hear..." Star said.

After all that grief those agents put them through, she didn't want her dad to lose the dream vacation that he has been excited about for weeks.

"Come on you two, thankfully, I managed to save some waffles before those jerks destroyed the kitchen..."Georgia said as she handed the foot on two plates that miraculously survived the entire thing.

Star smiled and nodded.

* * *

_A little later_

Once Star finished breakfast, she walked upstairs with _'seconds',_ sneaking into the guest bedroom where Dani was still sleeping.

The little girl was laying on her side with one arm stretched across the mattress and the other on her stomach. Star grinned knowing the little girl as well as she did the smell of food would wake her up in.

**_"3...2...1..."_**

Dani's eyes snapped open as she sprung up from bed, her stomach rumbling like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Breakfast!..." Dani cheered, grabbing the plate about to dig in when Star snatched the plate back

"Brush teeth first, then eat..."Star said sternly.

"But breakfast..." Dani whined

"Brush your teeth and take a shower while you're at it..."Star said, pointing to the connected bathroom.

Dani grumpily got out of bed and did what she was told.

"I think I liked you better when we're fighting a giant robot..." Dani muttered, sounding like a real kid.

"You'll thank me when your older and still have your teeth, young lady..." Star said. rolling her eyes until she registered what she said.

"Wow I sound like Georgia..."Star muttered, shaking her head.

No teenager likes it when they begin to sound like their parents or any other adult that they have known their entire lives.

Dani walked without a fight into the bathroom, stepping out five minutes later with her teeth brushed and clean, dressed in some of her new clothes from yesterday's shopping trip and looking much cleaner now.

"I'm clean...so breakfast?...'Dani asked and Star smiled.

_"Bon apetit_..."Star said as she handed her the plate, which Dani ate with much gusto.

* * *

_Later_

After Dani ate breakfast, the two snuck out heading towards Fenton works.

Once there, they saw the Fenton family ghost assault vehicle in it's usual parking spot and a certain dark haired boy getting suitcases out of the back.

"Danny Boo!..." Star called, running towards him and leaping into his arms, knocking him over.

She placed a kiss on his lips. Danny, after getting over the surprise, was happy to return his girlfriends affections.

"Star..."Danny said in a happy tone as he hugged her.

"Hey Star, what did I miss?...'Danny asked.

"A lot...Next time, tell Jazz never to book a place with no cellphone use!..."Star yelled.

Danny blinked, before she hugged him again.

I missed you..." Star said, getting up and pulling her boyfriend up with her, kissing him again.

"I missed you too, so anything interesting happen while I was gone?.."He asked.

To his surprise, someone appeared and glomped him and it wasn't his pretty girlfriend.

It was someone smaller, shorter and who had snow white hair, glowing green eyes and looked happy to see him.

**"_DANNY._.."**They happily yelled.

Dani hugged him around the neck and Danny was stunned until he recognized that voice.

"Danielle?!...'Danny said as he was being hugged by his cute little cousin/clone.

"How long have you been here?..."He asked, confused.

"A few days..." Dani answered.

"What? Aren't yo glad to see me?..."She teased.

"You know that I am..." Danny said, wrapping an arm around the little girls waist so she didn't have to keep hovering.

Danny looked to his smiling girlfriend, still confused.

Don't get him wrong, he was happy to see Dani, but where did she come from? How did Star find her? Was Vlad somehow involved here?

"What's going on?...'Danny asked and Star sighed.

"It's a **_LONG_** story..."Star said as Dani kept hugging her beloved older cousin.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Reunions _**

* * *

**A/N(1): **YAY! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! :)

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special thanks to _**NeoMark, BeConfuzzled Writer **_and _**61394**_ for their assistance in this chapter. As always, you guys are the best, going above and beyond! :)

Also, I forgot to point out in the last chapter but the dream sequence was a gift from NeoMark. Thanks again, old buddy :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**61394: **Yes, it was.

**NeoMark: **Thanks again.

**Chessmateroftheuniverse:** I **_WISH_** that I could take credit for that dream but it was a gift from NeoMark.

**Wiseguy2415: **How's this?

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	19. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 19: Reunion_**

_Previously_

_To his surprise, someone appeared and glomped him and it wasn't his pretty girlfriend._

_It was someone smaller, shorter and who had snow white hair, glowing green eyes and looked happy to see him._

_**"****DANNY.****.."**They happily yelled._

_Dani hugged him around the neck and Danny was stunned until he recognized that voice._

_"Danielle?!...'Danny said as he was being hugged by his cute little cousin/clone._

_"How long have you been here?..."He asked, confused._

_"A few days..." Dani answered._

_"What? Aren't yo glad to see me?..."She teased._

_"You know that I am..." Danny said, wrapping an arm around the little girls waist so she didn't have to keep hovering._

_Danny looked to his smiling girlfriend, still confused._

_Don't get him wrong, he was happy to see Dani, but where did she come from? How did Star find her? Was Vlad somehow involved here?_

_"What's going on?...'Danny asked and Star sighed._

_"It's a **LONG** story..."Star said as Dani kept hugging her beloved older cousin._

* * *

_With Danny_

The ghostly boy had just return home after what was probably the most boring family vacation ever in the boring, dreary ranch that he is never going to return to again if he has any say in the matter.

He had just return home, happy that his folks decided to leave first thing in the morning since even they found the place to be that dull, though they told Jazz that they just wanted to be home before the traffic gets too bad.

Danny didn't care. He was glad to be home and he had just finished getting the last of his things from the RV while his parents and Jazz, had already went inside with theirs, when Star came, along with a little, unexpected surprised.

One in the form of his adorable little clone/cousin Danielle.

Danny was happy to see her, but also confused.

"What's going on?...'Danny asked and Star sighed.

"It's a **_LONG_** story..."Star said as Dani kept hugging her beloved older cousin.

Danny frowned when he heard this.

"Am I going to **_like_ **this story?..."He asked, though he had a hunch that he wasn't.

Both Dani and Star looked at each other, but before they could say anything.

"Aw, don't tell me that I left my ointment in the car?..."Jack's voice said.

"My dad, hide..."Danny ordered.

Dani just became invisible, but Star didn't need to hide due to her connection to Danny. The Fenton Patriarch came out and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, why if it isn't Danny's lady..."Jack said in a friendly tone.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Fenton, how was the trip?..."Star asked and saw Jack's grin dropped.

"It was...something..."Jack said and only Danny knew what that meant.

"Yeah, _"interesting"_ is one word for it..." Danny muttered to his girlfriend.

Jack had heard his son but it's not like he disagreed. That place was boring and too obsessed with '_Historical Accuracy'._

_"Well, at least there wasn't any major emergencies while they were gone.._."Jack thought.

Although, he did get a strange email from the Guys in White, something about financial compensation for misplaced property. Jack would have to do more than skim the email to really know.

Jack shook his head. Then the patriarch of the Fenton family smiled at her.

"Anyway, the place looks great. Thanks again for house sitting for us..."Jack said kindly.

"Oh, believe that, that was no trouble at all...'Star said, as taking care of their house was the least of her worries this weekend.

Jack smiled when he heard that.

He liked his son's girlfriend, much better than some of Danny's other girlfriends like that one girl...Paula...Priscilla...Pauline.

Jack didn't know but there was something about that girl that rubbed him the wrong way that one time Danny brought her over when they dated. Thankfully, though, their relationship only lasted one week and Danny managed to bounce back and now, has found a much better girl in Star.

"Well, come on, Son! The sooner we unpack, the sooner I can double down on ghost hunting!..."Jack said, itching to get his hands on his weapons and soon.

"Uh, Dad...would it be alright if me and Star can leave?..."Danny said.

"Son, you still got to unpack..."Jack said.

"Come on dad, can't I do it later..Star and I..uh..."Danny paused a bit.

His dad raised a brow and grin, making assumptions.

"Oh, I see...well, alright but be back before curfew and you still have to unpack your things..."Jack said as he went to the RV, all the while, muttering _"kids",_ in an amused tone.

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance.

_"Parents..."_ He said in the same tone.

Remembering that they had something important to do, Star took Danny's hand.

"Come on... let's get going..." She said before talking loudly. **_"IT'S JUST THE TWO OF US. HEADING TO-"_**

"Star..." Danny said calmly.

"You know talking like that only attracts attention..."He commented and Star flushed in embarrassment.

"Oops. Sorry, still getting used to this..."She said in an embarrassed tone.

The invisible Danielle stifled a giggle from the older girl's reaction. That's when they walked down the corner of the block and made a left.

Once they were far enough, Danny and Star waited until Dani regained visibility.

"Okay, now let's talk..."She said.

* * *

_A little later_

Dani and Star took Danny to a secluded part of the park and Dani is currently wearing the disguise that Star made for her, just to be safe.

They began to explain the details of what had happened while he was away at the Spook E. Ranch.

Namely, that Danielle came to him because a mysterious robot was chasing after her for days and wound up at his house while Star was there and the blonde had tried to look after her, while the Guys in White, wanting payback, kidnapped her, wanted to use her as bait and threatened her life just to get even with a certain other Phantom and a certain Spirit.

Once done, he reacted, well...more or less how they expected him to.

"Those two did **_WHAT?!.._**." Danny yelled, getting some looks from other people but he didn't care.

"We said-..."Dani started but was cut off by her cousin.

"I know what you said, I just can't believe they stooped that low...it's bad enough they nearly killed Sam and Tucker when they went after that Gregor creep, but this..."Danny ranted, looking so mad.

"Who's Gregor?...'Dani couldn't help but ask and Star frown.

"Some poser from Michigan who tried to con all the girls at school by pretending to be from a country called Hungary. First he duped Manson into dating him and when she dumped him, he tried to pretend be a football player and tried to hit on me and another girl named Ashley..."Star said in annoyance.

Sure, she had been an A-Lister at the time and she didn't care about Manson at the time, but even she knew that she hated the guy and she had seen her dumping him at the Planetarium...it wasn't hard, given how loud they were and it was a public place.

She tried to ignore them since...well, even if A-listers are suppose to gossip about that kind of stuff, she felt pretty awkward about it, so she and one of the other popular girls, Ashley, tried to ignore them and just gossip on the typical stuff...she didn't remember if it was clothes or who was the hottest member of Dumpty Humpty.

However, not even two minutes after Manson dumped him, that poser just put on a leather-man jacket that was like Dash and Kwan's and he marched up to them and said that cloche one liner "_Hey girls, do you like football?"_, that Star has heard well over a million time.

Even if she wasn't dating Kwan at the time, Star knew a poser when she saw one and she felt disgusted by this creep but before she could tell him to take a hike, someone shot missiles at them.

The Guys In White, now that she recalls more clearly.

Star saw the look that they were sending her.

"Sorry... it just... really bugs me. Even in the A-List, none of us were fond of a pretender like that... Ashley and I could tell he was a phony fast..." Star said.

"Not the point, we're not talking about that Gregor creep.."Danny said, still hating the guy for tricking Sam and being mean to Tucker, and the hatred added now that he knew that he tried to put the moves on Star just after Sam dumped him.

I mean, who does that anyway?

"We are talking about the Guys In White sinking to the lowest last night..."He said.

"What else happened?..."Danny asked.

Before he could get any answers, his phone (which he was SO glad to have back), began ringing and he saw that it was Sam.

"Sam?...'Danny asked as he answered.

_"Danny, thank goodness. You will not believe the kind of nightmare I had to deal with this weekend.._.'Sam complained.

"I think I know someone who has you beat..."Danny muttered.

_"What does that mean?..."_Sam questioned.

Danny paused as he looked to Dani, then Star. Star figured out what he was thinking and nodded. Danny nodded.

"It's a long story. Call Tucker and tell him to meet at the OPT center for a meeting, ASAP..."Danny said seriously.

_"Uh, sure... what's up?..."_The gothic girl asked.

"I'll explain when I see you..." He said, this is too serious to be delivered over the phone.

As he hung up, Star rose a finger.

"And Jazz, too..."The pretty blonde said to her boyfriend, who rose a brow.

"Jazz? Uh, Starlight? Jazz doesn't even know Danielle exists, remember?..."He reminded.

Before he could say anything else, Dani spoke up.

"I wanna meet her..." Danielle said quietly.

Danny looked surprised to hear that.

"Really?..." He asked and the little ghost girl nodded.

"Yes...please...Star convinced me and I realize that...I want to meet her..."Dani said.

"Really?..."Danny asked as he turned to his girlfriend, who nodded.

"She's your family, Danny. It's only right she knows Jazz. Besides, all cloning stuff aside, Jazz is her family too..."Star said seriously.

"I know you said that you were worried about how she'd react but we know your sister. If she could accept your powers and if she could accept me as a friend, despite how rude I used to be to you, she'll accept her.."Star said, before smiling.

"Besides, how can anyone reject a cute face like this?..."Star said as she looked to Dani, who looked a little sheepish.

"Hey, cut it out...'Dani said with a giggle.

She then turned her attention to her beloved older cousin.

"Please Danny..."Dani said, making her eyes look bigger and sadder, actually making a puppy dog face of all things to get him to say yes.

He laughed a little, realizing that he can't deny her this, especially like that.

"Okay... you win... I'll tell Jazz..."Danny said

_**"YES!..."**_ Danielle went, hugging Danny around the legs, while the teenage boy laughed.

As she did this, Danny saw a warm smile from Star over the two hugging.

_ "Aww..."_ She thought, feeling her heart melting right now.

* * *

_Later_

_In the OPT Center_

The other members of Team Phantom arrived to the Opt center

Sam Tucker and Jazz looked at each other, wondering what Danny was going to talk to them about.

"Any idea what this meeting is about?..."Tucker asked, worried.

"No clue, Danny wouldn't tell me..."Jazz said, confused.

They haven't even been home for two hours after the...uh...family bonding trip and it seems a little too soon for trouble.

Then again, her brother is a magnet for trouble, so maybe it's not too soon.

Danny walked into the ops center with Star behind him and Sam noticed that he looked mad about something.

_"Huh? What's with him? Did some ghost try to attack Star again while I was stuck at that High Society prison? Did Vlad try something again?...'_Sam thought, actually concern.

Sure, she and Star have only recently started to get along, but even not, she didn't want the girl to be hurt.

She would get her answer soon when Danny turned to them, still with that look on his face.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we have some news...ghost related news..."Danny said in a serious way.

"Dude, whatever it is, you can tell us..." Tucker said while Danny and Star looked at each other.

"I don't know all the details because of **_SOMEONE..."_** Danny looked to Jazz ..."picking a vacation spot that didn't allow cell phones!..."Danny said angrily and Jazz held up her hands in defense.

"In my defense, they never mention that in their brochure. Besides, it was supposed to be a good family bonding trip..."Jazz said defensively as Danny rolled his eyes.

"They only thing we could bond over was how awful that stupid place was..."Danny said.

"Danny..."Star said in a meaningful way, reminding him of the reason they are here.

"Right...Starlight, go on ahead..."Danny said, giving her the stage, so to speak.

Star took a deep breath, before turning her attention to the rest of the team.

"Well, it started Saturday morning, with me house sitting Danny Boo's house..." Star began.

"While I was there I found that someone had snuck in..someone who has snow white hair, glowing green eyes and wears her hair in a pony tail..."Star said.

Sam and Tucker eyes widened as realization dawn on their faces, but Jazz looked confused.

"Wait, who are we talking about?..."The red head asked.

Star then turned to Danny, who nodded, realizing now that this has to be known by the whole team.

Star nodded, before turning to her right.

"Come on..."Star said and Jazz raised a brow.

"Who are you talking to?..."Jazz asked but was ignored by the others, who had an idea what is happening here.

"Hey, it's okay...you're with friends..."Star said in a gentle tone, while Jazz looked at her funny.

Jazz was confused until a little figure phased into the room, someone who was almost a spitting image of her little brother's ghost form.

_**"Gah!.**_.." Jazz screamed, falling back into her seat falling on her butt.

Jazz's scream startled Dani, who became invisible again.

"Jazz!..." Sam and Tucker scolded

Danny sighed, walking over he helped Jazz up

"Don't yell again please, she's nervous enough as it is..."Danny said.

"Danny, who is that?...'Jazz asked.

Danny sighed.

"I'll let her answer that...come on out Dani...it's alright...Jazz was just surprised, that's all...'Danny said in a gentle tone.

Dani reappeared again and slowly floated over to Jazz, a shy look on her face.

"Hi..."Dani said, looking down.

"Uh...Hi..."Jazz said, confused as she still looked this girl over.

"Danny, why does she look like you?..."Jazz asked.

"Go ahead..."Danny said gently to the little girl.

"My name is Danielle...But you can call me Dani...I'm Dani with an i..." Dani said

"I'm Danny's clone..."Dani said quickly.

Jazz just sat there, staring at the small girl for a long and uncomfortable period of time, something everyone else took notice of as they just shared glances over Jazz's silence.

"I'm sorry... what?..."The red haired girl said after her initial shock.

Groaning, the small girl created energy rings around her and morphed into her human form.

"I'm a clone..." She repeated.

Jazz just stood there, looking at her and then her brother and then back. She repeated this for over a minute, all the while Star wondered what was going through her mind.

_"Sheesh, even I accept Danny having a clone faster than her, and I'm the one from an "average" household._..'Star thought.

After almost a minute of looking between the two Danny's, Jazz spoke up again.

"Clone, what do you mean clone?" Jazz said looking like she is getting a head ache.

"It's a long story...'Dani said.

"One I want to hear..." Jazz said, meaning it.

Danielle took a breath and began. All the while Danny and Star held hands.

"I hope you're right about this..." He whispered to her.

"I am... trust me..." She said reassuringly.

* * *

_A little later_

After Dani finished explaining her origin to Jazz, the red haired psychologist in training look like she was getting a migraine.

"And that's how Star saved me..." Danielle said. "Now, you're up to speed..."She said, still feeling insecure.

Jazz was silent for a moment, still looking like she was having trouble processing this. Finally, she did speak, still looking perturbed for some reason.

"So, let me get this straight...Vlad wanted his own clone son of you..."Jazz said as she pointed to her brother

"Yep..." Danny said.

"And he used you to get to Danny to get some sort of sample..."Jazz repeated and Dani looked down.

"Not my proudest moment, but yeah..."Dani said.

"It wasn't her fault, Vlad tricked her into thinking that he was using it to save her...'Danny said, defending her.

"And...he took you to Colorado to clone, but then Dani saw what a creep he was, free you, you both teamed up to kick his but and Sam and Tucker stole the Spector Speeder, showed up, hit Vlad with the Booooomerang and brought you back..."Jazz continued.

"Yeah, pretty much..."Tucker and Sam both said.

Jazz was silent for a moment and just kept staring, making the small girl really uncomfortable.

"_She's not making any reactions whatsoever... does she... hate me?..._"Dani thought with worry.

However, Jazz then turned to Danny, almost insulted for some reason,.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were cloned?!..."Jazz yelled.

"That's not exactly a dinner conversation. Besides, I wasn't sure how you'd react..." Danny said.

"Yeah, he told me that was the reason and-

Jazz then looked to Star and then Danny.

"Wait? Are you telling me that you told Star, before you told your own sister?..."Jazz asked and the two looked a little awkward to say the least.

"I can't believe this..."Jazz said, looking upset.

"It's nothing personal Jazz, it happened when we were lost in the Ghost Zone and...he sort of told me by accident..."Star said.

"After he **_CHOSE_** to tell you his secret, while I had to find out on my own..."Jazz muttered.

"This is so typical..."Jazz complained.

"We are getting off topic here..."Danny said, trying to focus on the matter at hand here.

"Right...still, I can't believe it... Vlad cloned you?!..."Jazz said.

"Actually, I was cloned five times..."Danny said quickly and Jazz looked even more agape there.

**_"FIVE?!..._ **Jazz shouted

"Jazz, shush!..."Danny said, reminding her that this is suppose to be a **_SECRET_** meeting.

"Well...where are the others?..."Jazz asked and then noticed that Dani looked sad.

"We...don't really talk about them..." Dani said and Star placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic look.

Jazz got the idea pretty quickly and felt guilty.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry..."Jazz said, looking down...

She saw Danielle looking shy and afraid and part of her couldn't help but remember back when he was 8 or 9, Danny used to have the same look.

_"She's the spitting image of him..."_ She thought fondly.

"Danielle... right?" Jazz asked in a calmer tone.

"Yes..." She said.

Jazz got on her knees, looking at her at eye-level.

"That's the feminine version of Daniel... it's what Mom and Dad were going to name Danny if he were a girl."  
Danielle looked up at Jazz and saw a smile, one that mad her feel better.

"So... you don't hate me?..." She asked and Jazz shook her head.

"Of course not, we're family after all. Besides, how could anyone hate someone as adorable as you?..."Jazz said, hugging the girl tight.

Dani was stunned at first before she hugged the red head back.

Star mouthed '_told you so'_ to Danielle. Dani playfully stuck her tongue out at Star

* * *

_A few moments later_

Once Jazz let Dani go, after they had their little moment together, Sam and Tucker finally took the chance to greet Dani and ask how she has been.

While Dani began to catch up with them, Jazz looked to Star.

"So, you found Dani in our kitchen...hat else happened?..."Jazz asked.

Sam and Tucker also wanted an answer and Star sighed.

"Everyone sit down, this is also going to be a long story..."Star said as she began to tell them everything that has happened over the last 48 hours of her life.

The more experienced ghost hunters got madder and madder. Even if Danny had already heard this before, it still infuriated them.

"I am **_NEVER_** going **_ANYWHERE_** that doesn't allow cell service **_EVER AGAIN!_**..."Danny yelled.

**_"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!_ **I have always suspected that those Guys In White might have had ghost envy, but that's just cruel and inhuman!..."Jazz said angrily and also feeling guilt in knowing that she has some blame here, due to her desire of Danny not using his powers at all during the weekend.

"Note to self, never keep Danny from using his phone **_ever_** again..."Jazz said to herself.

Sam and Tucker also looked mad.

**_"UGH!_** That stupid snob seminar was horrible enough but **_this_** happens..."" Sam said irritated and disgusted at The Guys in White's actions and even anger that her parents unknowingly kept her from helping Star when she needed her.

"Why didn't you call **_ME_** for help?...'Tucker said, since unlike Danny and Sam, he had been home all weekend.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my phone and by the time I realized Sam wasn't home, there wasn't a lot of time. By the time I got there, they were going to start the long, painful experiments..." Star said and Danny growled his eyes glowing green.

"New rule, no one leaves their houses without their phones or goes to places that don't allow cell service **_EVER_** again!...'Danny said, still looking mad but it's obvious that he wasn't mad at Star.

"Dude..." Tucker said

"I'm fine, just furious about what those jerks tried to do..." Danny said.

"If it wasn't for Star here, I never would have even known what happened until it was too late..."Danny said.

Star saw this and tried to cheer him up.

"Calm down, Danny-Boo, that robot is destroyed and the two agents are in **_huge_** trouble with their boss..."Star said.

"How huge?..."Sam asked, since those agents always seem to evade trouble, one way or the other.

Star smirked, one that was shared with Dani.

"How's being demoted and being stuck with a **_HUGE_** bill that they might be paying for the rest of their lives?..."Star said and Dani snickered.

"Okay, this I got to hear...'Danny said and the others wanted to hear as well.

Star and Dani then explained that the robot apparently was really expensive and really experimental and they also explained that the head honcho of the GiW wasn't pleased that it got trashed, to say the least. Once they were done, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz were all laughing their heads off.

"Are you serious?.."Danny asked, in between his laughter.

"Totally! I saw it with my own eyes. Their boss is making them pay for **_EVERYTHING_** to keep my dad from suing them, as well as make up for the weapons they stole from your dad. Those two are facing a $10 **_million_** dollar debt for what happened..."Star said.

"And I even got it all on camera..."Star said as she pulled out her cell phone, showing everyone the recording of Agent Alpha ripping the two agents a new one this put a smile on team Phantoms faces.

They laughed even more, obviously satisfied that those guys got some much deserved karma.

"Oh man, I almost feel sorry for them...too bad I don't!..."Tucker laughed.

"Serves them right...'Sam said, happy to see some actual justice prevailing here.

For once, those goons aren't getting away scott free.

"Glad to see the government has something resembling competent people..." Sam said and the other's agreed with her.

"Remind me to give props to your dad. I would have loved to see the looks on their faces when he said that he was going to sue their butts off..."Danny said.

"You would, it was awesome...'Star said.

"I'm just bummed that I missed seeing it in person due to sleeping...'Dani complained.

"Believe me, you were safer in the guest room then downstairs. Literally...'Star said in a stern tone.

"Anyway, I don't think that creeps will be causing us trouble for a **_LONG_** time...'Star said.

Everyone continued to laugh, feeling satisfied that despite how much of a close call it was, Dani is safe and those goons got what was coming to them.

"This is almost as funny as what I did to that mean Paulina girl..." Dani said

Sam, being curious, wanted to know about what happened to the shallow witch, who, ironically, was a nicer person when overshadowed by Kitty that one time.

"This I got to hear...'Sam said.

"How about see?..'Star said as she showed the picture that Val texted her and Dani explained that she did it after Paulina had said something mean about Star and Danny.

Once done, Sam laughed so hard that there were practically tears in her eyes now.

"Danielle, you are amazing...you know that right..." Sam said, impressed that Paulina got taken down a peg, and by a 12 year old girl no less.

"Just like her cousin...'Star said and Danny smiled at that.

**_GGGGGGGRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_**

Dani's stomach started rumbling a bit and the little ghost girl looked sheepish, before turning to the teenagers.

"Now that the story telling is done, got anything to eat around here?...'Dani asked and Star laughed out loud at that.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on _Found_

**_Aftermath  
_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to _**NeoMark **_and _**61394**_ for their assistance in this chapter. As always, you guys are the best, going above and beyond! :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **KABOOM! LOL!

**DVMStarblade:** You got that right ;)

**61394: **How's this?

**Jebest4781: **We shall see what happens...

**ChrisZilla18: **Glad to hear that ;)

**DJ Rodriguez: **Thank you :)

**Luiz4200: **Greed and pride reasons, mostly.

**Invader Johnny: **Yeah, hopefully.

**Kilaknux:** We'll see in the final chapter what happens.


	20. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**Found**_

**_Chapter 20: Aftermath_**

_A little later_

After getting Dani something to eat from the fridge in the OPT center, the little ghost girl ate as much as she could, even taking some of Jack's emergency ham, much to Jazz's surprise.

Once done, Dani looked to the teenangers.

"More please?..."Dani asked and Danny complied, while Jazz looked surprised.

"How can she still be hungry?..."Jazz questioned.

"Believe me, this is nothing..."Star said, having witness Dani's appetite with more detail.

She almost ate you out of house and home too, huh?" Danny asked.

"Yup." Star said.

Jazz just observed Danielle's eating habits, and noticed how oddly familiar it is.

"Huh? Weird but it seems that she somehow has dad's appetite..."Jazz commented.

"Well...she is my clone..." Danny said, patting his cousin on the head. "So I'm guessing it's all Fenton DNA..."He said.

"That could explain everything..." Jazz pondered

"But even you don't eat as much as she does..."Jazz said.

Danny shrugged. He never really gave Dani's appetite much thought, though he then looked to see the little girl, having finished the entire ham and was now munching on some chips that Sam had given her, just as ravenous as before.

"Vlad must have accidentally taken an unused Jack Fenton gene when he cloned me..." Danny mused.

"Do you really believe that?...'Jazz questioned and Danny shrugged.

A little belch was heard and they turned to see that it came from Dani.

"Dani, what did I say about that?.."Star said in a stern tone.

"Oh right...excuse me...'Dani said sheepishly.

Suddenly Danny's theory was starting to make more sense.

Once done, Jazz wanted to ask more things about Danielle and the little ghost girl loved the chance to get to know her. As the two girls started getting to know each other more, Danny walking over to Star he kissed her on the lips, before giving her an utmost grateful look.

"Thank you..."Danny said and Star knew what he meant.

She smiled as she hugged him, saying these words to him.

"You don't have to thank me for this Danny Boo, it was my pleasure..." Star said placing a light kiss on Danny's lips.

"I have to thank you...you really went out of your way to protect her..."Danny said.

"Hey, I was just doing the right thing...besides, she's a nice kid and your family, of course I had to make sure she was okay..."Star said.

Danny smiled upon hearing that.

He was really happy that his cousin got along so well with his girlfriend and how Star seemed to care so much for her after only knowing her a few days.

Then again, Danny's relationship was the same.

Danny reached out putting a hand on Star's

"You're incredible, you know that, Starlight..." Danny said and Star smiled.

"I know but I love hearing you say it..." She said cutely.

Star and Danny stood up kissing

Tucker and Sam rolled their eyes at the couples romantic moment while Dani elbowed Jazz, the red head looked down at her questionably as Dani started giggling and pointing and she saw what made her laugh.

The sight of her brother lip locking with Star.

* * *

_A few moments later_

The young couple stopped kissing after another moment looking lovingly into each other's eyes...before realizing that the other's were watching.

"So, anyway...how are you feeling Dani?..."Danny asked.

"Better than I have felt in days...no more crazy robots to chase this halfa..."Dani said.

"Yeah and if those half wits even try to pull a stunt like that again, even though it seems unlikely at this point, I am going to deck them again..."Star said as she held her fist up.

"Same here..."Danny said.

"But I get first dibs..."Star said and Dani giggled as she floated over them, all the while she smiled at Star.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you..." Dani said before frowning.

"Which is why it's going to hurt to say goodbye..."Dani said, much to the other's shock.

"What?..."Star exclaimed, while Danny frowned and soon kneeled down to eye level with Danny.

"What do you mean you're going to go?..." Danny asked, not liking this.

"Just as I said. I can't stay..."Dani said and Star shook her head, not wanting this.

"What? No! You can't go! The Guys in White are still out there and Vlad is still out there too..."Star reminded.

"That's why I've got to go..." Dani said as she floated a foot away from Danny.

"What? But Danielle?.."Danny started, but the little ghost girl held out a hand in defense and had a serious look on her face.

"Danny, I know what you are feeling but I can't stay here. As long as I'm here, Vlad can find me and use me to get to you or try to melt me down again..."Dani said and Jazz's eyes widen in horror and fury upon hearing that.

"That Fruitloop tried to do**_ WHAT?_**!..."Jazz yelled.

The red head might have said more before Sam put a hand on her mouth

"Secret meeting Jazz! Key word _"Secret"..."_ Sam hissed and the red haired girl got the message.

After a tense moment of waiting to see if Danny's parents would come up to see what a bunch of teenagers were doing in their Ops center, Danny looked to Dani and tried to make her reconsider.

"Dani..." Danny said in a gentle tone, as he cupped her face, looking at her in eye level.

"You don't have to leave, please stay..."Danny said and Star stood next to him, nodding.

"Yes, please...we'll take care of you and make sure that monster doesn't get to you..."Star said, not wanting her to leave and go back to the streets.

Dani however, sighed.

"Star, Vlad already tried to melt me once and he'll do it again...besides...I don't want to cause any more trouble for you guys..."Dani said in a guilty tone.

"Stop that, you are **_NOT_** trouble Dani, you're family..."Danny said sternly.

"And my friend..."Star added.

"Our friend too..."Sam added and Tucker nodded.

'Yeah kid, besides, who pranks Dash and Paulina is a friend in my book..."The tech geek said and Dani smiled slightly at that, before frowning as she turned to Danny and Star.

"I still can't stay...not while...**_HE_ **is still around..."Dani said, showing a look of fear on her face.

"But we can't just let you go back to sleeping in the streets and struggling to get food?!..."Star said.

'**_WHAT?!.._**."Danny exclaimed.

Dani glared at Star but the blonde girl just sent her a stern look.

"Don't give me that look Danielle, whatever your relationship is, he has a right to know..."Star said.

"So do I..." Jazz added

Before Dani could say anything, she saw the look that Danny was sending her.

"Danielle, is this true?...'Danny asked and Dani sighed, knowing that the cat is out of the bag now.

She nodded.

"Yeah..." Danielle said sheepishly. "I might have lied when I said that I had places to go. It was more like keeping distance between me and Vlad... and I should do that now..."Dani said but Jazz didn't want this.

"But... we just met..." Jazz pointed out, looking unready for her to go.

"I know... but it's lucky Vlad doesn't know I'm here yet..." Danielle said.

"Lousy Vlad, even when he's not here, he ruins everything..."Star said and Danny nodded.

"You can say that again..."Danny said, before he sighing.

He knew that Dani has a right to be afraid. Vlad is dangerous and has already tried to melt her once before and was _dangerously_ close the last time.

"I wish that you could stay Dani...'Danny said.

"Me too..."Star said.

"I do too..."Dani said, recalling that dream she had last night and how much she wishes that it would come true.

"Look, I'll be back when Vlad's no longer a threat..." Dani said.

"I promise that I will find a way to deal with him for good..."Danny promised..

"I know you will..."Dani said with a nod.

That's when Jazz approached her.

"And when that happens...you'll come live with us..."Jazz said.

"Really?.."Dani asked.

"Of course. You are a member of our family and you belong with us..."Jazz said, already becoming protective of the little girl in the brief time that she knew her

"I... I do?..." Danielle asked in a stunned voice.

"Of course..." Jazz insisted.

"Yeah... you belong with us..." Danny said.

"Besides, I am still holding you to that promise you made the other day of being there for any upcoming milestones in my life..."Star said and Danny wondered what she meant by that.

Dani heard this and smiled, almost on the verge of tears of joy...until a thought crossed her mind.

"What about your parents?..."Dani asked.

Danny and Jazz shared a look. There was a moment of silence before Danny spoke up again.

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes, but promise us that when Vlad is dealt with, you'll come back and stay with us..."Danny said.

Dani smiled as she nodded.

"I promise..."Dani said.

"I do still wish that you didn't have to sleep in the street or sneak into a motel tonight..."Star said and Danny looked upset upon hearing that.

That's when Sam stepped in.

"Maybe she won't have to..."Sam said.

* * *

_A moment later_

Sam grabbed her phone and skimmed through some photo's, before showing the picture of a lake house.

"My family owns a house on the other side of Mount Eerie, about three miles from Camp Skull and Cross bones..."Sam said.

"Really? Why didn't we go there when we were?...'Star asked.

"I said three miles and we...thought that the closest shelter was the cave..."Sam said, still embarrassed.

"What happened?..."Dani asked.

'I'll tell you some other time..."Star said as Dani looked at the picture of the Lake House.

"You sure about this, Sam?..."Danny asked.

"Sure, it works. The lake house actually belongs to my grandma and we don't use it anymore since my parents hate going camping, but it's got utilities and Vlad doesn't know about it because to him we-" Sam waved her hand towards Tucker and herself "are the sidekicks and not important..."The goth said in annoyance.

Dani heard this and rolled her eyes, before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I remember that he once told me that you guys are nothing more than the _'little badgers'_ pawns..." Dani said using air quotes.

"Well, looks like we can use that ego of his against him..."Tucker said and the other's nodded in agreement.

"You guys really mean that I can stay here..."Dani said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, besides, if not, it's just going to be another tax write off as far as my parents are concern. At least someone will be using it..."Sam said and Dani actually hugged her, and Sam reacted the way she typical does when faced when physical acts of affection.

"Human contact...crushing goth...exterior..."Sam said as Dani kept hugging her.

Star laughed at that, while Danny smiled.

"Okay, so Dani won't be on the streets anymore...that's good, thanks Sam..."Danny said once Dani let her go.

After Sam _"recovered"_ from Danny's hug, the goth girl smiled and nodded.

"No problem..."Sam said.

"So I am going to Mount Eerie..."Dani said.

"And a friend of ours lives there, his name is Wulf. I think you'll like him. He's a werewolf ghost who speaks some old language but he's nice..."Star said, recalling how much he had helped them the last time.

"I'll try and look him up...I'm just happy that I'll have a place to stay for a while..."Dani said.

"It's not going to be forever..."Danny said and Dani nodded.

"I know that I'll be back. Because you're you and you'll beat him..." Dani said with a smile

Dani hugged Danny once more.

Once she let go, she transformed and was about to fly away when Star put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on, you're not going anywhere young lady...not without this..."Star said.

Star turned Dani around, holding out a backpack.

"Inside is your disguise, it's also got your toothbrush, some toothpaste, some of my old clothes, a ton of chips and the rest of my allowance for this week, just in case you need it..."Star said.

Even if she has to watch the girl leave, she's not letting her leave empty handed. She just wished that she could give more.

Dani smiled as she took the backpack.

"Thanks Star..."Dani said as she hugged the blonde girl ,who hugged her back.

Sam reached into her purse and handed Dani some cash too.

"Here's some more cash, it'll get you through some meals..."Sam said, also feeling the need to do something.

Tucker handed Dani one of his PDA's.

"Here Dani , so you can keep in touch with your cousin..."Tucker said.

Dani smiled, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes from all this generosity. She wiped it away before expressing her gratitude.

"Thanks guys...'Dani said, before turning to Star.

The little ghost girl hugged the blonde, who didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Thanks Star, for everything...you took really good care of me.."Dani said.

"Hey, what are friends for..."Star said as she hugged her.

Once she let go, Dani also hugged the others, saying her peace and thanking them for all their help.

Once done, she flew up, but turned around, looking to everyone.

"See ya everyone..." Dani said, turning intangible flying through the window and into the night sky.

Danny frowned, watching her go but knowing why she had to leave didn't mean it hurt any less.

_"At least she has a place to stay for now.._."Danny thought, trying to convince himself more than anything.

He then noticed the look on Star's face.

Star watched Dani go.

In the short time she knew her, that sweet little girl had worked her way into her heart and Star had a feeling she was going to stay there for a long time.

_"Bye Dani.._."Star thought as she felt some tears forming in her eyes. Something Danny noticed.

"Star..."Danny said.

"I...I hope she'll be okay..."She said.

"She will be. She's right when she said that the further she is away from Vlad, the safer she'll be..."Danny said.

"I'm going to miss her..."Star admitted.

"We'll see her again soon. I just know it..."Danny said.

"Thanks again for saving her last night...He said.

"You should thank Valerie. Dani and I wouldn't have been able to destroy the White Knight robot without her help..."Star said.

"White Knight? Who names these things?..."Tucker questioned.

He didn't get an answer as Jazz sighed sadly, which her brother noticed.

"You okay?..." Danny asks.

"Yeah... it's just... I always wanted a sister and I have one living on the run..." She responded.

"We actually call each other cousins..." Danny clarified.

"I don't know, Danny..." Star started. "I think you'd be a great big brother... She'd make a great sidekick too..."She said.

Danny blushed, namely at the big brother part.

"You really think so? About the big brother part?..."Danny asked.

"Definitely..." Star and Jazz said.

Danny smiled, before looking out the window, in the direction where Danny left.

"_I promise..._"He thought.

* * *

_Later_

With the meeting over, everyone decided to go their separate ways and Danny and Star decided they needed some time alone together.

The young couple went to the Nasty Burger to cheer themselves up after Danielle left.

"Here Danny... Nasty Double Deluxe with large fries and a vanilla and cheese shake..."Star said as she handed her boyfriends order of choice.

"Thanks, Star..."Danny said, though he barely nibbled on the food.

"She'll be alright. After all, she takes after you..."Star said and Danny smiled and chuckled at that.

"Yeah...she's a strong kid..."Danny said, smiling fondly as he thought of his sweet little clone/cousin/sister/whatever.

Danny looked at Star, who was currently sipping on her diet cola and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend, who went above and beyond to protect Danielle in the time that he couldn't.

It's almost funny that a few months ago at most, Star hated him and would sooner run from danger the second it showed but now, she faced off against a robot and two cruel men who gave the government a bad name just to save a scared little kid, not caring of whatever dangers she'd have to face in the process.

And all because it was the right thing to do.

_"She really is something else..._"Danny thought in a loving way as he watched his beautiful and amazing girlfriend eating French fries now.

Star looked up at him and smiled

"What? ..."She asked with a loving smile.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view..."Danny said and Star smiled at Danny.

"Cute Fenton but flattery won't get you everywhere...'Star teased.

"I don't know, it got me you..."Danny shrugged.

Star giggled before giving him a kiss in response, which the half ghost hero reciprocated.

From her place at the counter Valerie smiled watching the sweet moment.

"At least they are happy..."Val thought, before her boss, Third Degree Burns ordered her to go back to work.

Star noticed and still got that feeling.

"Danny..." Star said quietly.

"Yes?..."The boy questioned.

"I wanted to wait until it was just us, because I wanted to avoid more trouble...especially from Sam.."Star said the last part quickly.

"What is it?..." Danny said.

Star took a breath, deciding to get this over with, like pulling off a bandage.

"Valerie knows Danny Phantom is half-ghost..."Star said quickly.

His eyes widened.

"Wait... what?!..."Danny yelped, but Star shushed him and was glad that Val wasn't at the front counter now.

"Yes, she told me last night when we were rescuing Dani and there's a very good chance she suspects it's you..."Star whispered.

Danny gulped.

"Are... you sure?..."He asked nervously.

"I mean... it's not like she outright said it's you... but it seems like she's thinking it..." Star said.

"So... you don't know?..."Danny asked.

"No, it's just what it looks like..." Star said.

"She did look at you when I went to get our orders but she didn't say anything..."Star said.

" I see..."Danny said as he looked at the direction where Valerie had been, deep in thought.

"She also told me that she had a message for you...last night..."Star said.

"Message?..."Danny questioned.

"She said that...she's sorry..."Star said and Danny looked surprised.

"What?..."He asked.

"You heard me. Yesterday, I didn't tell her your secret but I told her that what happened at her dad's lab was an accident and that...you aren't the bad guy she believed you were. I guess something I said to her must have sunk in..."Star said, though how much of it, she is still not sure.

"I..see..."Danny said.

"So, what are we going to do about her?..."Star asked.

She desperately wanted her best friend to stop attacking her boyfriend and any ghost just on the grounds of existing. Danny pondered for a bit before answering.

"For now, let's just keep an eye on her. If she says anything, we'll cross that bridge when we get there..."Danny said.

He and Valerie had always had a interesting relationship, first as classmates, then rival and briefly as lovers, only being allies out of necessity and then going back to her feud against him.

He is not sure what is next, but whatever it is, he'll be ready for it. After all, as he had his Starlight by his side, he can handle anything.

"Okay then..." Star nodded.

As soon as that was finished, they changed the subject.

"So, how was keeping her as a secret house guest?..."Danny asked.

"Pretty good, aside from her appetite..."Star said and Danny laughed.

"It was actually kind of nice and she really is a sweet kid, even if I had to remind her to brush her teeth..."Star laughed.

"It was almost like I was a mom looking after my kid..."She said.

Once those words left her mouth, she covered it with her hands as Danny froze up.

"Uh... what?.."He questioned.

**_"NOTHING! Nothing!_**..." She said with a blush.

That's when she remembered something Danielle joked about how she and Danny could have a little girl.

"Star?..." Danny asked.

"I'm fine!..." She lied with a smile as she shook her head to get rid of her warm feeling in her face.

"So... wanna get some ice cream?..." She asked.

Danny looked confused, but shrugged and smiled.

"Sure..."He said as he then walked side by side with her, holding her hands.

"For what you did, my treat..."Danny said.

"I told you that it was my pleasure. Besides, she's your family, Danny. I want **_ALL_** of your family to accept me... "Star said.

"They do, especially me...'Danny said as he kissed her on the cheek.

They resumed their walk, celebrating their surviving the weekend, and a small girl they were looking forward to seeing be part of their lives and much more.

Yeah, it was the end to quite an adventure but they know that it's not over and it won't be over until a certain Fruitloop is dealt with and a new addition is added to Danny's family but they were not worry.

Some day soon, Dani would be able to return to them and no longer feel fear.

They'll make sure of it, but for now, they were content with knowing that for right now, she is safe.

For right now, that will have to be enough.

**_The End_**

* * *

_**A/N(1):** And done :)_

_Before I continue, I would like to give a very special thanks to **NeoMark, BeConFuzzled Writer **and **61394 **for assisting me in this fic. You guys are the best, there is no doubt about it._

* * *

**_A/N(2):_  
**

_I would like to personally give a shout out to my totally awesome reviewers for sticking by me since this fic started._

_Let's give some love for: **61394, Batguy01, Ben10Man, Chessmasteroftheuniverse, ChrisZilla18, CyberActor15, Danifan3000, Dani Manson, DJ Rodriguez, DVMStarblade, epix Scott1, GothGhostQueen, Guest(1), Guest(2), Guest(3), Invader Johnny, Jebest4781, kilaknux, Leonardo, Luiz4200, Mazamba, NeoMark, Oliver W. K. Twist, PicardNCC1701D, Phantom Fan 21, PhantomJedi240, qazse, Raw Toonage press, sguima, ShadowKingLegette, Sofi Phan 21,Strykir, Tempest86, Werewolf 6** and** Wiseguy2415.  
**_

_Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

_**A/N(3)**:_Be on the look out for **Bonding**, a side story by NeoMark.

* * *

For old times sake, here are some **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:** You got that right.

**DJ Rodriguez, ChristZilla18, Jebest4781: **Thank you :)

**Danifan3000: **Hard to say. I guess we will just have to wait and see...

**PhantomFan21:** NeoMark just posted a story called Bonding that takes place after this one. Enjoy :)

**Luiz4200:** LOL!

**ShadowKingLegette: **Maybe not here, but the STRANDED series isn't over yet. Who knows?

**Guest:** LOL!

* * *

_**:) It's been a blast, everyone :)**_


End file.
